Bitter Fate
by theartnerd333
Summary: (Percy) It's crazy to believe that I chase after her. But strangely I do. I want to be part of her world, if I am invited. (Annabeth) He is urging to come and see my world. But he doesn't know he is breaking me. One boy is in love, while one girl is in pain because of him. Could Annabeth fight internal battles, including saving her brother from Percy and fighting away her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Nerdie Birdies! New readers! I usually call my readers Nerdie Birdies, so you know...hope you don't mind if I address you Nerdie Birdies. Anyway; my story is up! And guys; I am super excited to write this story! However, there are many boundaries that I had decided to break for myself, and that includes some warnings.**

 **WARNING: This story is officially going to be rated as Rated T. I do mild Rated T but this one is going to be official...just a little bit lower (haha) Rated T. That is because; there will be some violence and curse words. Curse words are not my thing, not my cup of tea. I don't curse as a person but due to character realism, I had decided that curse words make the characters more real. I hope this story could enhance and bring awareness to the topic of bullying. Thank you.**

 **Okay; that was a warning I wanted people to know before reading my story. Curse words aren't going to be SO often, but there are curse words in this book. So yes; beware readers! :D :D :D**

 **Anyway; PLEASE REVIEW DOWN BELOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! :D I am super excited to write this; this is my tenth story! Gaaaah; I wrote this much and I am so proud. My previous story that I just completed is called It's Her, Why Her?. If you would like to go check that out to read, I suggest that as the next book to read. Hahahahaha; I love that book, and I found out that many enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy it too.**

 **Speaking of which...if you're an old reader of mine...I just want to say thank you for continuously supporting me.**

 **New readers; I officially love you guys tons! Welcome to the Nerdie Birdie Team. :D**

 **Anyway (I ramble way too much), without further ado, I hope you like this story! And don't forget to post a review to you know, send some encouragement for this is a new start of my story! :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"See you later Annabeth!" his words pierced through my ears, twisting every bit of my nerves. I looked at Malcolm, who had his broken glasses taped up on his face. Though the bruises were still there, he managed to apply lotion and make sure to disinfect any of the deep cuts. Staring at his grey eyes deeply, I knew that Malcolm was aware he was breaking me. He was breaking me slowly, wanting to make sure I remembered his message last night.

 _"You think as if helping me would make everything better. No. It doesn't Annabeth. Your help makes you look so fake. I pity you."_

His words had made me stay up all night. I was his sister for heavens sake! I had to know why he comes home every single damn time with bruises, cuts, and dried blood! I wouldn't be a sister if I just turned my back away from him. He was pretty much the only family member left in my life. I didn't want to lose him; we were a team. I wanted both of us to be safe. Happy. Live a decent life rather than the crappy one we're living now.

"Annabeth? Hello? I said, I am going to see you later!" his voice hinted annoyance, and I inhaled a sharp breath.

"Yeah...I'll see you later," I grinned, and he eyed me suspiciously. I swear; I saw that flicker of suspicion in his eyes before it faded away.

"Hey; no problem. I'll see you in a bit," he grinned, and I grinned back.

"Stay safe," I warned like a protective sister, and I saw another flicker in his eyes. But it wasn't suspicion. It was annoyance.

"Yeah...okay..." he growled, and I raised my eyebrow. Ignoring the look I gave him, he walked away and out the door. Right when he did that, I immediately ran into my room, wearing the dark clothes planned for the day. As corny as that sounded, I was wearing all black. It wasn't a spy mission; but it was a serious matter to track him down. If he is gone somewhere dangerous, and I supposedly wear neon clothes...why, that is such a smart choice!

I quickly packed my backpack with my phone, a camera, and a rag. I put the backpack off the side, and quickly dressed into black skinny jeans and shirt. Tying my hair into a boyish look, I quickly placed the bobby pins on my hair as planned. It was crazy that I was doing this, but I knew that I had to be somewhat like a man or whatever if anyone spots me. I can't let my identity out; it would be so unwise to leak my identity that quick.

Finally feeling suitable to go outside, I placed my black cap on my head, and quickly unzipped my backpack for my phone.

There it was. The tracker device was truly working very well.

Malcolm said that my love was a pity.

But he didn't know the consequences to his words.

Because no one would be crazy enough to leave their older brother in danger...right?

The thing is; you can't just leave them alone.

You have to stay with them until the end.

...

Today, the fall breeze was cold. I shivered, while following the path of Malcolm. Turns out he has already arrived on his destination, but damn, he must have taken a huge walk to go there. I had to walk all the way to the mall plaza, and past that became the abandoned lot. I made sure to stay close to some of the jammed up cars, incase anyone was seeing me. That was one of the hardest parts, but trust me, that isn't the only hard part. I had to literally squish myself on this one alleyway, that can't let you walk properly. It was disgusting because gum was plastered between the crevices of the bricks. I was gagging from the reeking garbage under my feet, but I bit my lip and without any word, followed the trail.

And I didn't even know what was he doing. What is he doing? This place was getting chillier, and I regretted not bring a jacket. I put my arms around myself, trying to trap in the last body heat left. I was so close to the destination-

I quickly pulled myself back when I realized I was so close to getting caught.

I was hiding in the corner of the bricks, and there I saw Malcolm getting beat up.

And trust me; that wasn't the worse part.

I saw Jason there too, laughing.

Jason was like my second older brother. We were always laughing together at classes, and he seemed like a really great guy. I couldn't bring myself to see his face any more. It was like someone was stabbing me constantly. I couldn't bear watching my brother being beat up. It was cruel. Inhumane. I couldn't stand the sight of his bloody nose staining his shirt, or the bruises on his cheeks. I could bear to see the infected cuts reopening. It was horrible.

I never believed that in our neighborhood, anyone would be physically beat up. I never imagined that Jason and his friends would ever punch my brother. It was unbelievable. I couldn't bring myself to utter those words and actually admit that my brother was being beat up by one of my treasurable friends, Jason Grace.

"Hey nerd," I heard a taunting voice. It didn't sound like Jason. I took another peek and all the other boys were staring admiringly at the leader. His voice held authority, that could convince anyone that it could be alright. But I knew it wasn't alright. Because his alright is beating another person up, letting their life be miserable. My alright defines love and genuine care. The scream I wanted yell out was muted, for when I opened my mouth, I couldn't utter a word. I wanted to run to Malcolm and protect him but somehow my legs went stale, paralyzed. No; my whole body was paralyzed.

All the boys were facing forward to Malcolm, meaning that I only saw their backs. I quickly scanned their shirts, and realized they weren't a gang.

They were just the future seniors.

"NERD," they laughed.

The main senior, who was wearing a black shirt that hugged his muscles, taunted, "Where is the money? Where is the debts you have to repay?"

Debts? Okay...this is weird. Malcolm or I don't even _owe_ any debts.

The last time we paid our debts was the last time the debt collectors came. And the debt collectors made sure to beat the crap out of us before leaving.

I looked closer, my eyes glued onto the scene.

"The debts...right...the thing is...I will pay them. I'll get them from our account-"

"You've said that so many times, Nerd Boy. Where is the money? You'd say you owe us. It's been two years, and yet you haven't..." he threw a punch at his stomach. "Owed." Punched his cheek. "Us." He kicked his arm. "Yet." and Malcolm screamed when the raven black haired boy stepped on Malcolm's fingers, crushing them under his weight.

And I couldn't believe my stupidity.

I screamed.

All the boys turned away, and I began running the alleyway. At least it wasn't as narrow as the entrance. But before I fled the corner, I saw sea-green eyes quickly glimpse my grey orbs.

I hope no one noticed me.

...

Going to school killed me. Because I realized that it wasn't just my brother being bullied. A frail girl who looked as if she hadn't eaten for weeks was pushed down on the floor, no one helping her up. Instead, everyone laughed through the hallways. I picked up her books, but once I gave her pencil pouch, she looked down and walked away. A plump boy was wearing a suit for a presentation, but I saw football player laugh and critique is clothing.

"Handsome? Gosh; wish I can see those six packs," they all laughed, the words glued into my brain.

But people think that just the divergent humans in this school would get bullied? No. You can see a girl in a group being excluded. When I sat at lunch in the cafeteria, all I saw was a girl trying to speak but was muted. They ignored her; as if she didn't belong. So she was silent all the way. I saw another boy's lunch fall on the floor, with a couple of their friends laughing and dumping their foods on his head. The teachers and staff were so oblivious to the bullying around this academy; it was surreal. Everything was bluntly obvious and they weren't even taking action.

I saw a boy eating alone, with people sneering at him.

I saw a boy with scars all over his face, being embarrassed in the crowd and being called ugly.

I saw a girl who right at the moment, was crying. And I knew her. Her family is homeless, and she goes to the food storage from the community to eat. I saw her phone on her hand, and I realized; she gets bullied.

A lot.

It could be cyber bullying...it can be. We can never know.

I had a horrible day; because not only did I realize what was happening but because I never noticed this. This is my third year in this academy, and not once did I realize the severe bullying and the blind eyes of all the other students. It was as if it was so natural for us that watching that was no big deal.

I am so stupid.

I couldn't even realize the tension in this school. No one who was bullied or those bullies didn't even realize the pain they're giving to the following students. I couldn't...I just couldn't...

"Annabeth Chase?" I looked up and saw the Vice Principal stare at me. I was eating my peanut butter sandwich, and it was awkward. I didn't know why...the moment just felt awkward.

"Yes?" I replied, gulping down the portion that I bit on.

"The principal would like to see you. He has a very important decision to discuss."

Okay...what decision? I pondered while following Mr. Yolk...the Vice Principal. Yolk...

Ha. Ha. _Ha_ , Annabeth. That is so funny.

The vice principal escorted me, and when I stepped inside...

That changed my life.

 **Percy POV:**

"Hello class," Mrs. Dodd was looking at her laptop to start the attendance. "Let's start with attendance. Jessica?"

"Here!" she piped up.

"Maddie?"

"Here!" she squealed.

"George?"

"Sup Mrs. Benson."

As she filed around the classroom, I just tapped a pencil on a notebook. Nothing is interesting about homeroom; it is all the same. You get called for attendance, she starts blabbing out all the news (the audio microphone is jacked up, and no one has a clue that Leo was responsible), and then start prolonging everything until the damn bell rings. And Mrs. Dodd sure takes a long time to dismiss.

"Percy Jackson? I have called your name for the fifth time," Mrs. Dodd looked at me sternly. The class stared at me, and I laughed.

"Sorry. I just couldn't pay attention to your squeaky voice. Hearing it every day is such a pain," I kept tapping the pencil on the notebook, and she rolled her eyes.

"Some people are just disrespectful," she muttered under her breath, but everyone knew what she said. And that statement was hilarious.

Why, can't she take criticism?

I rolled my eyes though, knowing that she'd kill me if I utter another word. I kept tapping my pencil, and I scanned the room. Ah, there is the nerd boy. All hunched up in the front of the class. He's such an immature, idiotic, senior who cannot pay his debts. Ah, Malcolm, how stupid are you to loan from me. It's funny how you think I actually want the money; either way, you're my punch bag.

I grinned, no one noticing me much since I was in the back of the classroom. Looking up at the ceiling, Mrs. Dodd was explaining the lunch menu. Like who cares about the freakn' lunch menu!

"...and class, I'd like you to be polite to our new senior. She is a transferred junior student, and I really wish you guys could support her. She is the smartest in this school, and I would like for you to not call her nerd or any what of that. Our new student is always to be respected."

"Yes ma'am!" Leo saluted, and the class laughed. He was known as the class clown.

"Alright...let me bring her in," Mrs. Dodd left the classroom.

Jason, who was right beside me, whispered, "Let's see if she's a new hot chic you're going to hit on."

"Oh please, I wouldn't..." my voice faded. The girl walked inside the room, her uniform all straightened. Her hair was in a neat ponytail, a few curls freed. Her hair...it was blonde. It wasn't just blonde. It was a beautiful blonde, that wasn't to yellow or white. But her eyes held something different. It was grey, but not just those empty grey eyes. It was stormy grey, almost looking as if danger would pass anyone's way if they messed with her.

And weirdly, I was drawn to that.

I kept staring at her, her eyes scanning the classroom.

"Hello. I am Annabeth Chase, a former junior in this academy," her voice somehow felt like melody in my ears. "I am very well excited to be here as a senior, and I look forward to graduate with you all."

And when she said that, I swear, I knew she was my next target.

 **Oooooooooh! Annabeth, why are you a SENIOR WHEN YOU'RE A JUNIOR?! Percy; are you falling for Annabeth? There is so much craziness in this story that I am so excited to share because guys...for real...this chapter might be like, "What the heck!" but the story gets like, "OMG WHAT THE HECK!" because of the stuff that goes on it. Hahahaha; anyway, did you like it? Review to show some love and you know, tell me if you like it or not. This whole new realistic character things just totally blow my mind, for I set a goal to make a character go to its fullest potential. I hope you like the story, and last but not least, I will always end with a motivational word:**

 **You are beautiful. Don't let people pull you down because bro...you're eccentric. And being you is the most beautiful thing on this earth.**

 **Anyway; love you guys! Review and last but not least...I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my lovely Nerdie Birdies! Okie dokie; so I just want to first thank all the old readers from It's Her, Why Her? that has come to read my story! It means a lot that you guys are on my back to support and review and to love my story extremely! I've also saw reviews from some of my dearest friends, and I am so excited that they are reading it! As for new readers, you guys just truly make me feel hopeful that others would read my story that I work hard on too. So thank you to all my readers; whether you are new readers, old readers, or just friends to support me.**

 **I all forgot to mention; this story was inspired by all the bullies and was especially inspired by my forum members and my dearest friend, . I all forgot to say that; I feel like it is important to say this because it can show you guys how much I want to write this for special reasons. This story is so different from the rest; and this story is just about bullying and I hope this story can bring awareness as well as a lot of depth into the characters.**

 **Anyway; dedications are below! You reviewers are so sweet; thank you so much! :D :D :D**

 **As for this story, I do hope you like it because let's be real; I worked really hard and actually rewrote this chapter twice. Crazy right?! I guess I just want to write the best material for you guys. :D**

 **Anyway; without further ado, let us get onto this story! :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Next class is..." I scanned my schedule sheet. I swear; if I lose my way again, I am doomed. You might think that just because you are accustomed to the rooms as a student, it would be easy to find new classes? Well, let me start telling you something; senior classes are crazy in Half-Blood Academy. We literally have five stories; all filled with classes, multiple teacher lounges, etc. And what makes everything worse is that the classes are all in different segments of the stories in the building.

Call that crazy.

I scanned and realized that the class I was supposed to go next was P.E. Groaning, I had to take the flight of stairs this time. The elevator was packed, and I couldn't find myself to be late. This school was very strict with being late. It was as if we were living the life of middle school; where they'd be so strict with the rules that if the bell rang and the door closed and you just entered; BAM! YOU'RE LATE!

I was running down the staircases, trying to catch up down. I was on the second story (luckily) so I knew I could make it on time. But that didn't stop me from my pace. I kept running until I finally reached the gymnasium, people hurrying in as I was shoved towards the room, voices echoing through the grand gym. It was one of the largest gymnasiums on the district. This academy was very well-orientated; the classes were very neat, put with attractive oakwood desks, with a larger space to write than the normal small desks you see in movies. The hallways were always clean; the outside fields always looking perfect. The lawn was cut; green fields were creating the beauty of the campus. The view was amazing; it almost looked like a university at this rate. Everything...just everything was wonderful.

"Dude, Annabeth, we're in the same class!" I felt a nudge and turned around. Right there at the moment, I met with Jason. He was grinning at me, looking at me with pure adoration. His blonde hair was fuzzed, his blue eyes sparking with excitement. Jason was already dressed into his P.E. uniform; black basketball sheets and a navy blue shirt with a orange box in the middle imprinted with a black silhouette of a Pegasus. Engraved was a Half-Blood Academy sign. I looked at him and he was staring at me lovingly, just like he'd always stare at me all the time.

But now; I was wondering if those supposedly loving eyes was even sincere. It was like as if a mask was covering his real feelings. I couldn't bring myself to actually go give Jason a hug or laugh along with him and joke around like we normally do.

"Yeah..." I took a distance away. He was pretty explicit with his frown; yet, I ignored that. "I'll see you later. Got to you know...catch up with some new people, right?"

"Right," he looked almost disappointed. But I didn't care. _I don't care if he is hurt. He hurt Malcolm, who was the most special person in my whole life. He was my only family member, my only true brother that had stayed with me until the end. And knowing how much I love Malcolm, he threw a punch at him._

If I lost my mind, then I would have definitely forgiven him.

But what can you say; I am not a rash person. I don't loose my mind easily like him who goes to parties and ah; supposedly punches people and laughs at their pain!

"Well..." I realized he was staring at me for a long time and I started walking backwards. "Ummm...I'll see you later?"

"Of course..." Jason nodded, and I turned around. Walking away from him, I breathed in a sigh. I swear; those words caught in my throat. It was so hard to just look at him straight in the eyes.

It was so, so hard.

Realizing that I should change to my uniform, I walked inside the Girl's Changing room, trying to search for Locker 357. After being shoved and sprayed with numerous perfume, I finally found my locker. And what luck; I shall proudly announce that ah, mine is the luxurious corner lockers.

Ah, home sweet home.

How wonderful are corner lockers? You are sprayed with intoxicating perfume that give you a headache, and sometimes get shoved right on that corner where cobwebs and spiders linger! Doesn't that sound wonderful?

But hey; let's get over this.

Hello Corner Locker.

Nice to meet you.

Now please, if I am staying with you for a year, cooperate with me, will you?

I quickly changed into my gym uniform, applying deodorant (though it was clearly unnecessary considering that a bunch of girls have sprayed perfume all over me), and closed my locker and sealing the lock after taking out my athletic shoes. You see; this prestigious school was meant for rich people, meaning that it was really rare to find a family where it is poor. You have go earn a scholarship and at least be smart in order to get into the school. So while all the girls are wearing designer shoes and jewelry to impress the boys, I am clearly just here with old shoes that's sole in the bottom has a tiny hole that is starting to form.

But I adored this shoe. It was my lucky P.E. shoe. Malcolm bought it with his own money he saved. I don't even know where he bought them (I am the person who works; I give him a break so he can at least apply to a good college and earn a job), but I love them. They were just black, but it had so much meaning to me. Malcolm gave this to me; and he was rarely nice to me. He would always be annoyed, suspicious, or angry with me...so rare kindness? I would cherish those moments for my life.

After getting shoved and again sprayed with perfume (I swear, I am starting to feel like I am going to have a year round of headaches), I managed to survive and get out into the wonderful world of ah, shall I say, gym.

I breathed, holding onto the wall, trying to regain my breath. I SURVIVED! YIP YIP YAYA! YIP YIP-

The whistle blew.

So much for me to at least regain a breath.

We were standing towards a crowd, and girls and boys were all filing out of the locker rooms. I stayed in the corner of the wall, watching the coach yell and the whole gym chant. I sighed, leaning on the wall, trying to escape P.E. I hate everything about it.

"...and so, remember guys. You guys are going to actually start the swimming unit tomorrow. Bring your swimsuits. Also, you guys today are going to be running lapse! You aren't going to stop; we're going to give you breaks of course but for this whole period, it's running!"

Everyone groaned, except the JOCS who were all excited. I didn't understand them.

"Let's go to the track cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled, and all of us were heading towards the track. After having the prepared mindset, the whistle blew and we began running.

And I swear; you don't know how much times I felt like collapsing because my legs were weak.

I was gasping, trying to stop the heavy intakes of breath I was inhaling. But it was hard; running lapse on a hot sunny fall afternoon is not the ideal paradise I'd rather be in.

After running five lapse straight, I decided to stop. It was hard to breathe...like really hard. My legs became weak and darn; it's so hard to just-

"Hey girl, you alright?" I looked up and saw a raven haired boy with sea-green eyes stare at me while jogging really slow to match my pace. He looked awfully familiar, and something bad was about to come. I could sense it. I had to keep my guard up; he didn't seem safe.

"Umm...yeah..." I tried to jog faster but he caught up with me, smiling.

"Excited for the swim unit?" his lips came really close to my ear, whispering them softly. It was like as if he was trying to draw me in, try to take a glimpse of who I am.

I knew these people; they were dangerous. These people did all sorts of tricks in your brain that they are trustworthy, only to abuse the trust and make your life harder. It was like another burden to carry. And I will have to say; he was that type of people. The people that are dangerous, who lure you into a trap as if you are their prey.

But I am not willing to be the prey.

Pulling away from him, I gave him an uncomfortable smile.

I hope he noticed.

"I think I'll just run..." my voice faded when his appearance struck me. Raven black hair...sea-green eyes...

 _"You've said that so many times, Nerd Boy. Where is the money? You'd say you owe us. It's been two years, and yet you haven't..." he threw a punch at his stomach. "Owed." Punched his cheek. "Us." He kicked his arm. "Yet." and Malcolm screamed when the raven black haired boy stepped on Malcolm's fingers, crushing them under his weight._

No no no...

 _I saw sea-green eyes quickly glimpse my grey orbs.._

He was tall...and...he looked like the main leader...

It was him.

I immediately pulled myself together. I couldn't...I couldn't-

And somehow, everything went black.

 **Percy POV:**

"That girl just fainted. So I turned her in the nurse's office," I said casually while biting into my lunch. Jason looked really concerned.

"Annabeth..." he was not eating his peanuts. "I really want to know if Annabeth is okay."

"Dude, relax," I bit into my apple again. "It's okay. Girls faint; she's just bluntly weak."

"She's not weak," Jason glared at me and Leo was searching something on Jason's face.

"Do you like her?" Leo asked bluntly and Jason's face turned red.

"No! I don't...she's just one of my childhood friends. I just really care for her because she's been there for me in the past. I just...I don't know. She's like my little sister," he sighed. "I just really want to visit her."

"Hey bro; then we'll just visit her after school I guess," I offered and Jason looked up at me.

"I kind of want to go alone-"

"I have things to discuss to her too. I just want to check in if she is okay. She was all pale; it is a lucky thing that she isn't in the hospital!" I laughed and Leo nudged me.

"Well...you know that girl over there?" Leo pointed, and there was some senior girls walking to a table. And one was Piper. "She's a cute chic; I think you can maybe hit on her-"

"I don't see much interest in her," I immediately spat and Leo's eyes widened.

"What's with you? Are you interested in another girl?" Leo asked, and Jason's eyes snapped at mine.

"No," I lied, but deep inside my eyes were glued onto one girl that I wanted to know more.

Annabeth.

She was really strange. It was the way our conversation went. After P.E., we went straight to math class, and for the whole time, I couldn't think much about calculus. I was so drawn into the way she stared at me, but the way she distanced away from me made me wonder why. It was like as if she wanted to run away from me, to hide from me. It was something that I couldn't bring myself to ignore.

She was drawing me in.

And she didn't even notice it.

"Well...looks like lunch is over," Leo mumbled. "I think we should go now."

"Yeah..." I got up. And after that, we hurried back to the other classes. And I swear; the classes were like two freakn' hours. It wasn't even real; 45 minutes felt like two hours. I just wanted afterschool to start, to at least visit her. See her again. Make a second move. I guess I was too overwhelming; was I? I groaned, knowing that this wasn't me. Just flirt with her! Comfortably! Why are you trying all so hard to just be normal when you can just simply approach her, intimidate her, and then break her heart in the end? What is so damn hard about that Percy Jackson?!

But you know; as much as time can get slow, it doesn't last forever.

So when after school came, I immediately visited the nurse's office to the healing room. I was running; and everyone was giving me curious looks. But I didn't care...just before Jason...just before Jason...

Now why the heck Percy Jackson are you trying to go before Jason?

Maybe to talk to her a bit privately...

I growled, running to the nurse's room. Without greeting, I just barged inside the healing room.

And there was Annabeth, already up and putting her earphones inside her backpack.

I was out of breath, trying to breathe in a breath.

But it was so damn hard when you were running three flight of stairs.

She looked up at me and froze. I took my sweet time to regain my breath-

"What are you doing here?" her glare was cold, intense.

"You fainted," I leaned away from the door, the door closing on its own. "I was worried-"

"There is nothing to worry about," her polite disposition shifted into some cold, stone hard girl. I rolled my eyes.

"You literally fainted. I had to bring you here while you were all pale. I at least need to check in-" my excuse was seriously so lame. Like when have I ever checked in on a girl? UGGGGG!

"Well, you did. Now if you excuse me-"

"Annabeth!" Jason ran in the healing room, his breath ragged. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" she looked almost annoyed.

"Are you alright?" he started to touch her arms, inspecting her. Something rotten was beginning to form; like as if I was left out. As if my care meant nothing.

As if Jason was more worth it then me.

I drifted my eyes away from the scene. But it wasn't for long; Annabeth shoved Jason hard.

"Don't touch me," she spat. "Don't talk to me. Don't be here. I don't need your fake concerns."

"What are you talking about?" Jason was fuming with anger. "I truly care for you-"

But Annabeth, like as if she was in control, walked out of the room as if listening to him was useless. Jason let out a defeated sigh, and I just walked out of the healing room. I don't need to hang out in a room where it smells like medicine. It would just replay the moments of when I'd eat the bitter cough drops.

After walking out of the nurse's room, I caught up with my motorcycle. I don't need to spend any more damn time to please that girl.

She's got attitude.

She's rude.

She's cold.

I started the engine and drove off.

I didn't need to spend any more of my damn time with her.

Just ignore her.

Don't fall for her.

Don't.

She's not worth it.

But something in me was driving myself nuts.

Because I've realized that she didn't even know that she was messing with fire.

And when you mess with fire, sometimes you can't stop it.

 **Did you like this chapter? I am like so curious; _I think the hardest part of a writer (if you are a writer, I am not sure if you can relate), but it is so, so hard to just write the beginnings of a story! So yes, with this chapter, I poured a lot of effort to start something interest and to get something built up on it. This (surprisingly) was harder than writing the first chapter, and first chapters are always hard! #WriterStruggles! Hahahahaha; if you are a writer and you can relate, type in #Writer Struggles in your review! I just want to know if this is just me! :D :D :D _ Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and now, here comes the dedications! :D**

 **SeaweedOwlBrain: Awwww! Thank you! I am genuinely so glad that you liked my previous story! I put so much effort on that story; it isn't even a joke. I feel so grateful that you enjoy that story as much as I loved writing it. I hope you like this story too; this story is going to have a lot of effort put into it considering that this plot is really...complicated hahahahahaha. :) Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **IamCrystalClear: Awwww; thanks bruh! That is so sweet of you! Also, Malcolm getting bullied...you have to read more. :) :) :) This story first doesn't describe and kind of leads so many questions to a lot of things like It's Her, Why Her?, but you'll understand as you read further. The secrets in between are just really...you got to read on. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **0fictionluver0: Omg thank you so much! I am so glad you like it and also, actually feel the tension! As this story progresses, you're going to see totally two different worlds collide. The perspectives are totally different so I hope the tension that you feel could actually have some sort of impact to the story, because you'll be feeling a lot of emotions in this story. Because the genre is romance/HURT/COMFORT. So you'll see some...interesting stuff. ;D** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **Ms. Percabethswift: Leila...I am serious...I love you. I am so thankful for the review; I was actually so surprised that you reviewed because I didn't tell you. What makes everything much more sweeter is the fact that you were staying alert to this story. Thank you so much *hugs*! Also, the review was so sweet! I know; the stuff I put on this chapter AND that chapter are a bit...confusing and heart-wrenching. This chapter has more heart-wrenching stuff about Jason and Annabeth, but you know what I mean. You got to read on my friend. I won't be that bad of a cruel writer...kind of. ;)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **tinymushrooms: Awww! That review was so sweet! Anyway, about what you said to those boys...that was standing up for someone. I'm actually proud of you; that choice was okay. Even if you told them off, you were defending that boy. That is very sweet of you to do that. Keep doing that because people need that support. *hugs* And yeah; this story will have a lot of twisted things; but read on and I think you might enjoy it. Also; awww that is so sweet. I am so glad you love my writing! Love ya too Rachel! Hahahahahaha :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **thatinvisiblerose: You are supporting me until the end. I love you man. You are so sweet. Thank you. Just had to say that before replying to your review. Okay...so what I got to say is that it was so sweet! :D I like how you can already see the depth. And yes; I tried to put things that are small that not many notice. Some of those things actually happened to me, and I put those small things that no one really realized that was happening. Glad you noticed the realism. :) And thank you so much for the sweetness! you are so kind! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: Thank you so much! You are so sweet; I am glad you like how the story is going from that. I've been meaning to make some deep story and I am glad that I can present a deep story about yes, as you said, how bullying can affect people. You are very keen! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D And lastly, that was so sweet; the review! Thanks! :D**

 **Naenia Hathaway: Omg you are here to support! *hugs* I literally danced on my chair when seeing your review because I was like, "You're here!" :) The review was overall very sweet. And I am so glad that you like the story. This chapter (I feel like it isn't as well-written and stuff), but as you see the characters, Annabeth and Percy's POVs will be very different. So I hope you see something interesting in that. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D And one quick message; glad you didn't get in trouble by the teacher. Read your review and I smiled so bad. ;) :)**

 **clo7615: You're here and I am very, very happy! To tell you the truth, I am so grateful you are here. You've been faithfully supporting me and I am so grateful to have you here. Thank you so much! Love you tons; also, the review was so sweet! Thank you so much! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: OMG YOU ARE HERE! Choco; I am so happy you are here! When I saw your review, I totally flipped. I am so glad that you are actually here to read my story. It means the world to me you're supporting. You'll see a lot of things in this book that's content will blow you off completely. I hope you continuously read this book and support this but lastly, enjoy it because I got much more content to share mysteries that will come in and things that will unfold. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D And lastly...such a sweet review! Thanks Choco! :)**

 **SapphireTrafficker: You're here! I am so glad you are here to support me! Also, I will have to say that bullying Annabeth would only kill Percy's inner heart. ;) I guess this chappie has filled in the romance/bullying target thing. ;) And omg that is so sweet! Thank you so much! It means a lot that you enjoy my writing, and think that I am a suitable writer in this site that you can love to read. I love to put deep content and focus on all kinds of writing stuff, but one thing that also really warms my heart is when someone actually enjoys the work that I put in my stories. That is so sweet! Thank you so much! *hugs*** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **Guest: Awwww thanks! Well, luck to you bro; here is a new chapter! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **Shirley321: Awww! Thanks; I am glad you like both stories. I remember you; but I think your username was slightly different from this one. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **America Shreave: Omg; before I ever go on, I love your username. Because I love the Selection Series! Sorry; that is totally random from PJO; haha. Anyway; yeah. I can't let serious moments have fluff, you know what I mean. You'll see more things if you read on, and maybe come across things that you can laugh in. :) And yeah; as I said on the first chapter, cursing isn't my cup of tea. But then again; if you write about a really tough character, it would be definitely abnormal for a non-innocent character to not curse, you know what I mean? That is why I add cursing; for the realism of the characters. :) And don't worry; I am not going to add curse words on ever single sentence. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **percabethfantic: Awwww; thanks! It really made me happy when you said that my story is divergent from other fanfics like how Percy would save Annabeth from the bullying. Thank you so much; that truly means the world to me! :) And awwww; thanks (once again hahaha)! It means a lot that you know that I am compassionate in writing and that you are encouraging me too. Thanks! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: AWWW! THANKS! That is so sweet; you're here, once again, supporting me, and I am just so thankful. This is my tenth story, and it must have taken so much time to just read every chapter and to review. Thank you so much; your support is so enlightening. The Lost Princess (I have to say) was one of my crappiest works, but you've encouraged a writer who wasn't blooming yet. I am not sure if I have bloomed yet, but one thing I know is that I am starting too. And that, I thank you because I wouldn't write without much support, and you've been there for me until the end. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **And that is the dedications! Hope you like this, review, favorite, follow, and last but not least which is MY greatest wish is for you to enjoy this chapter. :) Love you all Nerdie Birdies! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my awesome Nerdie Birdies! So; this chapter is long, long with the actual content and also long with the dedications (hahahahaha). There is a Part One and Part Two so don't just look below as I normally post; and be disappointed if those who reviewed aren't there. You guys are probably above. :)**

 **Anyway; you guys are so awesome! Thank you for 34 reviews in just two chapters! I am so amazed; I am so thankful that I can always receive so much love and support! I've been really downcast today, but replying to your dedications just warmed me up like a hot chocolate! Okay, that simile was so cringy (I am sorry from my cringiness), but I hope you guys like this chapter! I won't talk much; but just so you know, this chapter is HIGHLY EMOTIONAL; IF YOU ARE AN EMOTIONAL PERESON (I am too hahahahahaha) BRING A TISSUE OR SOMETHING TO WIPE ON! THIS MIGHT MAKE YOU BREAK DOWN!**

 **Okay; done with my message.**

 **I am an evil writer for writing an emotional, breaking down chapter, but I will give credit on the tissue warning hahahahahahaha**

 **Love you guys! Here is now Part One of the dedications!**

* * *

 **0fictionluver0: I am glad you loved the previous chapter. And to your question...I sincerely don't know. It's just that...I feel like I am sometimes feeling the characters feelings. That sounds super weird, but remember the fiancé thing in It's Her, Why Her? I never expected to write that. There are so many scenes in which I don't even know I wrote and actually have decent lines. :) It's like as if Percy and Annabeth got it planned. :) Anyway, your review was so sweet! Thank you! Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **Desperate: Thanks! I am glad you liked the chapter; today is an update, that I hope you liked! I made sure to edit it and you know, perfect it to its max (hahahahaha). I hope this chapter could also be interesting to you too! :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **tinymushrooms: Hey; you did the right thing. You stood up for him. And ah; that sucks. And these words might seem emotionless but right now, I am like, darn, poor Rachel. It isn't pity; it is more like relating. I dealt through that. :( But, I know that you are a wonderful person and there are guys out there to like who you are. :) And I swear; even if he is dating someone else, he knows that you are always there for him. As a person who can defend him. That is powerful enough. Anyway; yeah. A lot of people commented on Percy hahahahahahaha. But you got to read on. Bullies aren't ALWAYS bad...are they? *innocent look* Anyway, hahahahaha #WriterStruggles! Totally get you girl! :) Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **America Schreave: Hahahahaha; same. I love those series. I have to admit though that America and Maxon's love was better then Eadylyn's. I don't know; I guess the Maxerica ship was always my jam. :) Anyway; awwww! That is actually really sweet of you to say that; thank you! I am glad this story is unique in your eyes. Really makes me smile. Thank you! :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **FestusLives: Hahahahaha; I remember you! :D That just sounded creepy, but I assume you know what I mean, hahahahaha. Anyway; that was so sweet of you! I am glad you are still supporting me; that is something so grand that I am so thankful of. :) And to answer your questions...I think. A lot. And grab inspiration from stories, and twist them on my own. Hahahahahaha :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

* * *

 **Okie dokie; that was all the dedications! Love you guys so much for the support!**

 **And now, without further ado, let us get onto the story! :)**

 **Percy POV:**

"Don't even start with my day to come," I groaned to Leo as we were walking towards homeroom. "I have literally a literature book to buy-"

"WE HAVE A LITERATURE BOOK TO BUY?!" Leo's expression was priceless. I laughed.

"It's not due today. But yes; we have to go buy some literature books. You see; Mr. Ray is really getting on my nerves. He embarrassed me in front of the whole class, telling me to read this really freakn' hard sentence, knowing that I am dyslexic. I was lucky enough for people to not notice that I had dyslexia!"

"Awww...bro...that must have sucked!" Leo complained. "Well...we all know Mr. Ray is the worst literature teacher."

"True," I was smiling, turning towards the door where I saw Annabeth. She was already on her seat, her head buried in her arms, almost looking as if she was asleep. I softly smiled, and quickly turned to Leo who was constantly ranting non-stop about his new inventions.

"I've collected scraps of metals in the weekend, so yes, I have so much metals! My mom and dad are totally cool with me, but my mom just wants me to do my homework. Uggggg; if homework just never existed, I'd at least find school a little more appealing," Leo said.

"Yeah..." I turned to him and smiled.

"And..." Leo and I sat on our desks, his was beside me towards the left, and he kept talking about all these knew robots he invented. I just nodded, as if I was paying attention, but in real life, he wasn't who my eyes were glued onto.

It was a blonde.

But not just a normal blonde; a blonde that sincerely hates me.

I guess she's the first blonde-haired girl that hates me.

I wish I hated her too.

"...and Percy? Hello?" he was putting his hands in front of my face, waving it around to grab my attention. "HELLO! H.E.L.L.O-"

"What?" I glared at Leo, annoyed. He cracked a smile.

"You're daydreaming," he grinned. "What; is it about that chic over there?"

"Don't call her a chic," I realized what I said, and I swear, I didn't even know what I was saying. Every girl is just a normal chic; a normal play toy to play with. It was the way we believed in those girls; that is how we perceived who was worth the shot and who wasn't. And I was labeling Annabeth something totally different.

Damn it; this isn't me.

Leo looked startled, and I swear, I wanted to just bury myself into a hole. What is wrong with me? She's just another of those squealing girls that shop! What the heck Percy Jackson! Shut up...no. Don't like her. She's probably poor.

Find another flaw...find another flaw-

Ah! In P.E., she has shoes that look so old, I don't even know if she can afford any.

She only puts her hair in a ponytail. Not even a braid, or let loose. It's boring.

She's so small compared to all the other girls in the school. She's not so tiny but compared to me, she's really tiny. While I am six feet, she's like...five feet five inches? Somewhere around there.

She is so lame, I was laughing when she was eating next to Polly, the girl that everyone makes fun of on text. **(A.N. I want to see if you remember Polly. She was never addressed as 'Polly' but her situation was mentioned in a chapter. Review if you remember what chapter it was from. :D )  
**

Annabeth always tries to get Malcolm's attention in homeroom; darn, it is pathetic. He's a nerd! A nerdy boy! What is so good about him?

 _Well...Percy...he's smart._

Damn it; does she likes smart boys? Should I study more often?

 _DAMN THIS PERCY; WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?_

I realized I was way too silent, and Leo was sketching in his desk luckily, forgetting about everything. I was totally mind blown by my attitude. I don't need to impress her. I don't need to compare myself to useless people. I'm damn fine with who I am, and I don't need her to make me rethink about me being presentable.

The thought was eating my alive.

I stared at the clock, which still had plenty of minutes left.

I was angry.

I really needed to let my anger off.

And I realized at that minute that someone will be late to class.

 **Annabeth POV:**

Malcolm would be coming by now.

I didn't understand why he isn't coming.

It's going to be homeroom in just a few minutes.

Why isn't he here?

I was tapping my fingers on the desk nervously. I am sure that he came to school. Besides; he always wakes up early to ditch me. He hates me; ever since I came to this school as a senior, he wants to avoid me as much as possible. It came to the point where he'd wake up really early just to fix himself breakfast, wash up, and go straight to school. At six am (the usual time I wake up), I would trudge towards the kitchen to fix him and me some breakfast and wake him up like I'd usually do, but he isn't there. There was no breakfast fixed for me, exactly like how I always treated him. There wasn't any note. He wasn't even in a hurry. He was just...gone. But I know that he'd come around this time. He wouldn't be gone! He's here.

But...why isn't he here?

After another minute passed, I couldn't stand the anticipation anymore. The anticipated feeling that something was very wrong was slowly eating me alive. And yes, I can be patient but the bad hunch I was getting was about to make me explode.

I had to get out of here.

I stood up, no one noticing that I was getting out the classroom. Quickly placing my backpack under my homeroom desk, I walked towards the door, but suddenly froze when my eye caught of glimpse of something that made my skin turn pale, and my stomach to twist painfully.

It was the empty desks of the raven haired boy, and Jason.

My mind was nothing more but fixed on finding Malcolm.

The hallways were empty, but I didn't care if I had to scream through all the echoing.

"Malcolm!" I yelled. I was running towards the hallway, scanning it as tears were beginning to form. Everybody is in class; where is he? Why is he gone; Malcolm-

I heard a scream.

But it wasn't a loud scream. It was a soft, but torturous scream. It seemed as if I was far away. But he was here. In this building, somewhere hidden. I started to speed myself towards the sound, and I swear, my skin went pale when I realized where the sound was coming from.

And let me tell you; the scream wasn't somewhere that I wanted it to be.

Let me proudly announce; the boys bathroom!

I heard screaming, that was so faint, but it was still a scream-

 _...and Malcolm screamed when the raven black haired boy stepped on Malcolm's fingers, crushing them under his weight._

The flashback was so overwhelming, that I didn't even realize that I collapsed on the boys bathroom, which leaned in and I toppled into the ground. The smell of chlorine reeked from the bathroom, but due to Malcolm's cries of pain, no one even noticed the door open.

"You said you'd owe the debts," that taunting voice was killing me. Breaking me. I wanted to punch him. Scream at him. Tell him to go away. I need him gone. I needed him away. I couldn't deal with any other dreams that were going to stay in my mind. I couldn't-

"Please...mercy...please..." I heard the weak voice of Malcolm beg, coughs erupting around the bathroom. "Please...I'll get it out of my sister's account. I promise."

"Sisters? Why, does she have a job? How can she have a job when you don't?" it was the raven haired boy. Beautiful sea-green eyes, that paralyzed me not because it was beautiful but because it haunted me.

"I don't help at all...to her...I'm a burden," my heart broke immediately when I heard that. Malcolm didn't realize how much I love him to the point where I'd skip one of the years I've always wanted to experience; junior year. The feeling of having the stress pile up at the shoulders, important exams all lined up in one week, the pressure...

And then all of it would be over.

And that feeling is what I've always wanted...but I lost it. For him. And he thinks that all he is to me is a burden; when I've lost something I've wanted so bad for him out of truly loving him?

He was my only family member; a bratty brother, but I still love him very much. When Aunt Patricia threw is out, I was a freshman and he was a junior. We had to find our own home. Patricia was our legal guardian; but under the law, she broke all of that. She threw us away, abandoned us. We had to find our own home, to live in. And debt collectors came. And everything was stressful. And the only family member in my life was truly Malcolm. He has hurt me, opened scars that were meant to heal, but he was still my brother. No matter how much he wanted to run away from me, he and I shared the same blood. I am part of his family. And I am not willing to find him hurt.

"...why, Mrs. Dodd is about to come. The bell has rung," Jason disclaimed.

"Well..." I had a really bad hunch. "We should probably finish things off. Jason; give me the broom."

And the minute I heard that, I ran there I saw Malcolm putting his arms around his face. That sea-green eyed boy was so close to hurting my brother.

So you know what I did?

Everyone expects probably yelling stop.

Or maybe pushing that bully.

But instead, I pushed Malcolm and quickly defended myself by holding the broom.

At first, the response to that damn bully was clearly shock. He was staring at me, his mouth agape. But he didn't stop trying to push the broom at me. His muscles were tense, his stare intensifying...

And then, he dropped the broom.

The sounds of the boys restroom was so silent, it wasn't even a joke. All we heard was just the soft dribbles of the broken sink, or the fan buzzing. But that was all.

"Percy...I think we should go," Ah, so his name is Percy. I looked at his name pin and it was written: Percy Jackson.

Ah, so his name is Percy Jackson.

I looked at Percy and his eyes suddenly became soft.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was a whisper, and I swear, I wanted to punch him so bad. But the moment was so intense, that my mouth went dry and I couldn't speak. It was his stare, that held intensity but also softness, that made me speechless.

"Answer me," his face went closer to mine, me looking at him who was staring below me. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." Okay, please Annabeth. Stop being the damsel in distress. You're acting as if you can't speak. You were given freakn' ears to hear words, and a mouth to respond. SO RESPOND!

"I..." he repeated, his voice slightly teasing. "I what?"

"Jackson, leave her alone," my eyes broke the stare and I adverted to Jason.

And then, I realized that everything broke.

I pushed Percy off of me, and straightened my uniform.

"What are you guys doing?" I straightened my tie. "What is wrong with you guys? How dare you start hurting a classroom?"

"We never expected a girl to shamelessly barge inside the boys restroom-"

"Oh please. You think that you guys can get away with," I grabbed Malcolm's arms who flinched, letting him stand up. "hurting Malcolm? How dare you guys start hurting an innocent person?"

"He is not innocent, Annabeth," Percy kept an intensifying stare. Gosh; I wish I can swipe that glint in his eye that held sweet, loving stares that seemed empty and hollow inside. He was trying to manipulate my feelings.

I knew that from experience

Let's just say Jason is one out of many examples that I've encountered.

"Not innocent? How?" I yelled.

"He owes debts," Percy answered. "He owes debts that were due two years ago. And he is pathetic enough to steal money from her sister who I think works very hard."

Malcolm was flinching under Percy's jeering stare.

"You are such a dirty boy, aren't you?" I growled. "You're rich! Look at this," I let go of Malcolm and grasped Percy's hands. He froze, and I rolled up his sleeves. Then, I tapped at his watch.

"This watch...this watch is worth more than my rental fees," I looked down embarrassed. "You're rich. You can afford so many money with just a blink of your eyes. So why are you...why are you even trying to bully someone to have your money back?"

Percy's face immediately went blank, and he yanked his hands away from me.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do," he growled. "I don't need you to come tell me that I am spoiled. I am not spoiled. He must pay his debts, for he has procrastinated. He needs to understand that he has done something very wrong. To steal his sister's money? How pathetic! He probably lives in a shack-"

"Percy, stop," Jason pulled Percy away farther from me. "Stop. Let's go. We'll just make some damn excuse to the office we were late. Let's go."

The other group members stood behind Percy, as Percy ran his fingers through his hair, glaring at me.

And without any words spoken, he left the bathroom, the boys following after him.

And I swear, my heart broke when Jason followed right behind.

I leaned against the tile walls, slowly drowning into the pool of anger and sadness. The moment was so intense, blinding me on what I could actually do them. I could have smacked him with the broom. I could have yelled at him and called him dirty names. But I was speechless, my mind totally captivated to just the moment that I have encountered.

It has been a moment, until I heard Malcolm get up. I looked at him, and he was glaring at me.

"Annabeth-"

"Please...don't yell at me," I whispered, my voice breaking exactly like my heart. As cheesy as that sounded, yes, my heart was breaking. But it isn't me actually breaking figuratively; I was breaking down mentally. It isn't the expected, "My heart was broken into a thousand pieces!". No. I am very well aware that life doesn't work that way. Crying over a broken heart and aching over being emotionally hurt doesn't get you anywhere. But mentally; that is the scariest thing to break. Your walls are collapsing, drowning you into water that you can't reach the surface of.

I closed my eyes, but it wasn't for long. My eyes quickly fluttered when Malcolm inhaled really loudly.

"I seriously don't know what to do with you," he growled.

You know; people in the outside might be looking at this situation as if he was trying to protect me.

To say that he didn't know what to do because I was hurting him from me being hurt.

But I am his sibling.

I'm not going to play dumb.

Playing dumb only hides you into the real reality.

He hated me.

He despised me.

He was annoyed of me.

I closed my eyes, tears threatening to spill on my cheeks.

"I did this for you Malcolm. I am here for you..." the once soft voice started to elevate into a yell, and Malcolm shook his head.

"You aren't there for me Annabeth. You're simply making my life a living hell," his voice was clear with hate. "And-"

"Malcolm-"

"-Annabeth?" his voice suddenly broke, and he was almost in tears.

"What?" I already felt several tears escape, rolling down my cheeks. It was crazy. I barely cried. The last time I cried was well...when the debt collectors came. And that was two years ago.

"I can fight my own battles. Don't fight them for me."

And he left the boys bathroom, leaving a broken sister behind.

 **Guys...I'll be real. I am actually really proud of this chapter. I know it has a lot of intensity and tension, but this story begins in that way. Bullying isn't something that is light, and has no tension. I just want to really stress the tension and emotion behind each chapter to at least accomplish how you feel about the chapter; whether it is pure sadness, anger, happiness, etc. I am working on the goal; and I am actually really proud of this chapter. :) Did you like it? Review below. I really want to know. Anyway; love you guys and here comes the dedications!**

 **Feraa: Yeah! That is your opinion, and I totally respect that! :) I am glad you like this story though, as well as the previous. I hope that you enjoy this one as well. :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **The-Mystical-eye: Omg; really? I am actually really happy that I am the inspiration to your new crossover! You can post a review anytime, notifying me if you updated, OR you can PM me. I would be more than happy to read a story from you. :) And don't worry; your excitement and spirit totally lightens my day. :) And it makes me happy that you like my stories also! :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **Naenia Hathaway: I think my words were very clear on the PM ;D Anyway, how are you feeling today? I hope you're feeling AWESOME *thumbs up*. :) Also, one last reminder; you're a wonderful soul, and I am proud of you in many ways. :) Anyway; I am very thankful that you acknowledge my hard work; and as you do to mine, I respect and acknowledge your hard work too. :D** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **Shirley321: Hahahaha; well, here is an update now! I hope you like this update; wrote this with a lot of heart! :D** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **percabethfantic: AWW! That was so sweet! :D It warms my heart that first, you like my previous story which btw, I worked my heart out of. And also, I am so thankful that you are here to read this story as well, which as you said, you liked. :) I am very very happy. Your review was so sweet; it is such an honor to be your favorite author. Truly means a lot. :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **Cupcakeheart2005: Hahahahaha; do you like this chapter? I hope so. :) I am so glad you love this story bro! I updated so I hope you like this chapter because darn, that is all I'm thinking about hahahahahahahaha :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **clo7615: Awwwww; really? I am actually so happy because darn, it makes me squeal that you actually love the story, and the characters are beginning to grow on you! That is amazing! I am so happy that you are enjoying this story! Like legit, I am so happy right now. Thank you so much! :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :) And bro; happy late birthday. I dedicated this chapter for you. :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: Yeah, that senses confusion about why Jason would bully Malcolm. And you'll find out if you read on. ;D And omg hahahahahahahahaha yesssssssssssss! #WriterStruggles truly does exist among people in this site! I totally can relate with you! Hahahahahahaha; hope that your stories work out sooner or later! :D** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **SapphireTrafficker: I am only going to answer a few questions. NOT because I think they are dumb, or because I am lazy to answer all of them, but because I don't want to spoil the story. So I'm going to answer a few. If your read this chapter, you can see the answer to Percy's outlook on Annabeth. :) And no; Jason or Percy did not know a soul that Annabeth witnessed the bullying from Chapter one, and still doesn't. So yeah; the rest is up for you to read. :) Anyway, Diana, that is so sweet of you! Thank you for being here to support me! You are genuinely such a caring and wonderful person; I am so grateful to have a person like you to support me! :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: There she is...BUTTERCUP! :) Hahahahaha; I am glad you like Annabeth's character. She's growing on me, and so is Percy. :) You'll find that Annabeth has so much more in her, so reading it might be you know...fun. :) Anyway, hahahahahahahaha #WriterStruggles! I can totally relate man; and I hope that your stories soon become successfully completed, and rather than #WriterStruggles, it can be #WriterSuccess. :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: Thank you! That means the world; to tell you the truth, I am so glad that you feel that way! That was actually my goal, to put perspectives towards a bystander, a bully, AND a victim. I am glad you can see that. :) AND YAY! YOU READ MY STORIES! :) I am so glad! YAY! :) Well, I hope you like this chapter. :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear: You know...that was such a sweet review! Thank you so much! In advance, I have updated! I hope you like this chapter! Also, I have to say that I am glad that Annabeth is being an inspiration. I think you might like Annabeth more as you read on. :)** **Anyway; hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **Those were all the dedications! Dang; they were a lot, but they were so fun to write! Dedications is kind of like pen-palling (does that even make sense?!). Anyway; love you guys so much! Hope you like this chapter and review to show some love and support for me to continually write! :D :D Okay guys; *group hug* love you guys ton! I'll see you in the next update. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! I sincerely have to say; I edited this chapter so much, it isn't a joke. I am totally satisfied with the content in it, and I will admit that I am really really proud of this chapter. I do hope that you find yourself enjoying the content! I wanted to give you guys a little break from the tiring emotions that you've been feeling for the first THREE chapters. There was so much, and I know that the building up tension has totally made you guys' emotions on turmoil. So; I decided to write this chapter. And this chapter is hilarious. At least to me; I just loved the moments in between each one.**

 **DISCLAIMER/WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MASSIVE AMOUNT OF CURSE WORDS! You will see the chapter and realize why I added curse words. However, if you are feeling uncomfortable with the cursing, I advise you not to read it. I gave a clear warning at the beginning of the story, so just to keep in mind, it is not me who is responsible for your discomforts when you hear curse words. I am not a person who enjoys cursing, or curses in general. Cursing is not my cup of tea; but as I am saying, I am really trying to find the realism of the characters. So bear with the curse words, or if you feel uncomfortable, I advise you not to read this chapter. :)**

 **Just sending a warning; incase if any of you feel uncomfortable. I don't want to let you go out of the norm to read my story. :) Anyway; love you guys! Once again, this is a dedication Part one and part two. Part two is down below. So I shall continue; HERE COMES DEDICATION PART ONE! :D**

* * *

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: Yeah! I totally agree; Malcolm's pride is huge. I cannot say anything more than that, because there is so much more in the story that you find in Malcolm. :/ Also, yeah, I think Annabeth is pretty smart is those aspects. Because once again; as the story mentioned, it would not be a wise move to reveal her identity or else the impact she can make is very small because people can interpret that as just defending for a brother, not as actually helping someone as a bystander taking in action. Glad you noticed that. :) Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter! And lastly; thank you! You stay awesome too! :)**

 **Feraa: AWW! That is actually so sweet of you! To tell you the truth, I am so grateful to have someone here like you to support. Your support means the world to me. It is okay if you don't review all the time; I am very, very thankful that you are at least going to read my updates and enjoy them. Thank you so much! :)** **Once again, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter!**

 **0fictionluver0: Omg; yes! You guessed it right; Polly is the one who got cyberbullied. :) Great job! :) And hahahaha; it makes me smile that you felt a lot of emotions. I am really bad with words too; I think you pulled it off. :) When a story comes up and it is so emotional, it is so hard to review because I stutter (hahahaha). :) You are awesome; and yeah, Malcolm's moments are emotional, and will be emotional throughout the story. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter!**

 **tinymushrooms: *wipes tears* Dang, I'm sorry man. Instead of a tissue, you can find yourself reading this chapter and maybe smiling. I will admit I laughed a lot on these two moments. :) You'll see when you read. Anyway; that was such a sweet review! I could always see that you pour your heart into every word when writing your thoughts on each chapter! That itself warms my heart completely. Thank you so much for being an awesome person! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter!**

 **FestusLives: Hahahahaha; your reaction. :) Yes, I do remember you. You have reviewed on It's Her, Why Her?. Of course I do bro! :) Anyway, of course I'd recognize you! People that are supporting me are people that I remember. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter!**

 **percabethfantic: O.M.G. WHY ARE YOU SO SWEET?! Like literally, I was smiling real bad reading that. In every chapter and story that I write, I am always trying to find goals to make me at least a writer that can let readers enjoy the content. It means the world to me that you believe that I am those three big categories. It means the world to me; I know I am not such a great writer, but the fact that you believe that I am makes me want to work harder and harder and HARDER to become a person that could make the readers feel a pile of emotions, etc. :) Thank you; those words mean SO much to me. :) And yes; Malcolm is a brat. Hahahaha :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **That is Dedications Part One.**

 **Love you guys tons! :D**

 **Anyway; without further ado, let us get onto the story! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

The first four periods fled by really quickly. And I don't blame you if you're shocked because you expected the day to be full of numbness, to go _real_ slow, but let me tell you.

But you are wrong.

It sped by real quick.

And if perhaps you want your day to go by really quickly, the secret to that is simple.

Daydreaming.

But it wasn't just normal daydreaming where you'd just totally blank out and be a fangirl. It wasn't those lovey dovey types of daydreaming where you'd daydream about your future significant other or find certain moments that you created in your brain that could totally make it romantic with your crush. I was just dreaming about my future. Dreaming that I could escape my life with Malcolm. Dreaming that in my world, Malcolm would hug me and tell me everything is fine. It was the perfect dream; I was smiling, and Malcolm was laughing while we sat watching Netflix (which we can never afford, but we do know how to use Netflix from the 30 day trial), while popping in some popcorn (we can afford popcorn, but is it really worth the money to spend when you have rental fees to spend?). The beautiful memory lasted, until I began to feel hungry. I felt hungry, because I tasted the foreign flavor of the popcorn, as it felt soft but crunchy in my mouth. Though the cheesy flavor wasn't erupting actually in my mouth, the light taste of it flickered in my tongue, bringing back memories. Memories. The times when Mom and Dad were alive. The coziness of it. Gosh; I imagined the coziness of living in a house that filled with the aroma of coffee and peppermint, followed by books shelved around the corner. It was such a wonderful sight, and I couldn't stop myself to have my heart ache from the false fantasy.

Because in reality; my life is opposite from all the things that I just daydreamed.

One huge factor; _I'm not the wealthiest kid in town!_

The people in this school; they were rich. This school is known as a prestigious, top high school academy that is known for its wealth, organization, and acceptance rates. The education in this school was top notch. And so yes, a lot of people in this school were rich. There were only a few people who were earned a scholarship, which was Polly and us. It was hard on all of us; people looked down on all three of us, but I was the luckiest. At least they knew I was the smartest in this whole academy, and so they wouldn't mess with me. But Polly was cyber-bullied (those damn jerks need to just back off), and Malcolm was bullied by Percy and also one of my best friends, which was Jason Grace.

Jason...gosh...Jason damn Grace...my best friend since third grade. He was always there for me. He laughed with me, joked with me. He was from a rich family; but he never judged Malcolm or me ever. Malcolm and Jason, though they weren't as close as Jason and me, were in a good relationship. It was so confusing to see him bully the person that he clearly knew was someone who I loved more than anyone in the world.

Sure; Malcolm could hurt me. A lot actually. And daydreaming was the result to try to run away from his words...

 _"I can fight my own battles. Don't fight them for me."_

And he avoided me again. He didn't care about my feelings. He just smiled at everyone, keeping his head up high. I admired that, but he'd walk to the other side when I'd approach him. It was like as if he really despised my being.

Damn it; I am back to square one.

Feeling the pain that is slowly sinking, while I slowly turn numb...

I groaned, realizing that I was totally down the dump. I was eating my peanut butter sandwich (you can judge me, but peanut butter is my jam...no pun intended), not caring the world if I was eating alone. I didn't need anyone to sit next to me. Besides; daydreaming in the middle of lunch would at least make me feel as if I can live a false reality that is my fantasy.

But the numbness...the tiny pain...it was eating me alive... _slowly_...

It was getting me angry, but I knew I had to at least keep calm.

I just needed time to clear my mind before I start lashing out on everyone-

"Hey, so are you that bitch who hangs out with that thing?" I looked up and an Asian looking girl was staring at me. Her hands were on her hips, while she was wearing her uniform and adding some pink pins and all on her hair. She was wearing so much makeup and perfume, I swear, I was starting to get a headache. Like legit; I could already feel my head aching. I get headache's easily; I don't need her to instigate that today. I'm not in the mood to even talk. And she's coming in here so unwisely just to talk to me about how I hang out with Polly. Like girl; shut the crap up and put yourself together. You're wasting my time. Literally.

"Answer me!" she yelled and I stood up, scratching the back of my neck.

"Hey...Drew..." I looked at her, and she looked dazed as if someone disgusting noticed her. "Leave me alone."

"Why? Are you so scared? Scared to talk back some shit Annabeth?"

"Why," I laughed, and by the time I did, the whole senior lunch area was staring at our conversation, curious to feed themselves with some damn drama that was annoying the crap out of me. "Are you that desperate to start approaching me?"

"I'm not desperate," her cheeks were tinted slightly with pink. "I don't want to interact with you-"

"Okay hold up right there," I was beginning to think her really stupid. Like legit; really stupid. Let me put some logic in her brain, to at least make her understand not to keep approaching me. "You just said you didn't want to interact with me. Then why did you approach me first?"

Those stupid drama-obsessed boys exclaimed, "BURN!"

I rolled my eyes. Everyone was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Well, you need to understand that just because you're trying to use logic on me-"

"It's not just logic honey. It's common sense," I winked at her, and I swear the whole cafeteria was roaring with chattering. Gosh; can they stop? It is seriously messing with my nerves. Drew would probably take this a sign to feel good about herself. But for me; I just saw this plain annoying. Besides; this is sincerely just common sense. Let me just knock some in her, though she has clearly none. That's all.

"Well...Annabeth Chase..." she walked closer to me, glaring at me. "Why do you hang out with Polly? Because you have no friends?"

The whole cafeteria was screaming out words such as 'burn' or 'diss'. Okay; let's just end this.

"Drew, first of all, I get that you're embarrassed, but you changing the subject just clearly screams out that you are avoiding your embarrassment. Don't be so obvious. And second of all, so what? I'm a junior. My friends and I barely meet. Breaks; I'm in the library. Lunch; juniors and seniors don't share a lunch. You know, I don't have the time to hang out with my friends. It's not that I hate them; I am just so busy."

"Busy...sure Annabeth. Sure. You are just a junior that tries to go against a senior. You're some bi-"

"Okay! Fine! I'm a bitch!" I laughed, putting my hands up casually. "Satisfied?"

"Wow, at least she knows her place," everybody was literally chattering after that.

"Yes. You are so correct. I am a bitch. But I am a smart bitch. And you're an egotistical, illogical bitch with barely has any common sense."

"Well excuse me, knowing how to bargain on sale prices-"

"-to shop to get cheaper prices? Ah! At least you have one talent. But let me ask a question; do you think that that'll totally be useful and impact you for a lifetime? I don't think so honey. So please," I grinned casually. It was actually kind of funny to see her pissed. "Leave me alone. Leave Polly alone. No one needs to hear you ramble about how you hate us. Keep it to yourself. I will be honest; I totally don't care a shit about what you say. In fact, the words you say are hilarious. I can critique your grammar, and clarify that you really lack common sense. It's hilarious," I scanned my nails, to show her that my nails were more interesting than her. "But you just seem like another headache. Gosh; I have so much more to hear like Polly's laughter, rather than that shit that comes out of your mouth. So please; leave me alone."

I walked out, and everybody was laughing at Drew. I don't care at all; Drew was literally a bitch. I am sorry; was I bullying? Because I don't think I was bullying; I think I was defending myself as well as speaking up for Polly, Malcolm, and all the other friends that she has hurt. I didn't need to be fed up by her shit.

Damn; I was cursing real bad.

But I don't care; I specifically warned her to leave me alone.

I didn't need her to create a headache.

But wait; she did!

But don't come telling me that it was her who instigated it.

It was her perfume.

You know, I'm not one bit affected by her. She's a weakling. I could already sense it. After being thrown out from the streets from my damn aunt who isn't even a family, I've realized how evident people can see the weak and the strong.

And from that time, I learned to develop a strong cover. I can be breaking, but you have to try breaking two years of hard labor, soon resulting into a smooth, but never breaking wall.

She can't break me.

I won't let her.

 **Percy POV:**

"SHE SPIT FIRE!" Leo was amazed. "Wow; Annabeth is amazing! You know; she's so cool! Drew...ah, her face..." Leo was dying of laughter. "Like seriously; her face was hilarious. I was glad Annabeth did that; she caused Calypso to break up with me. I hate her guts; besides, it was as if Annabeth was speaking up for me. Gosh...Drew's ugly face in that expression..."

He laughed really hard again.

"Annabeth did great," Jason said curtly.

"IT WASN'T _JUST_ GREAT," Leo retorted. "SHE SPIT FIRE. SHE'S LIKE _THE QUEEN_."

The whole group members were laughing, except me.

When I saw her up there, I swear, I fell for her harder.

It was like as if she stood up for everyone. She was eccentric, something different. I was so amazed by her, it shocked me. While Leo was screaming 'burn' and all sorts of curse words at Drew, I was just staring at her intently. Her eyes...no, those stormy grey eyes were fierce, holding me in. It was like as if she wanted me to fall for her harder.

But something that broke me was that I am like Drew.

A boy who hurts others.

And she hated me.

That passion in her eye to scream at all those bullies was intense. I knew she was directing her whole attention at Drew, but her message was clear out to everyone else.

Including me.

It was as if she was sending me a warning. To back off.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't back away from Annabeth's life.

How can I when every time I try to escape her, she pulls me back in?

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth...I seriously can't thank you enough..." Polly hugged me, and I could feel droplets of tears rolling down her cheeks. "Annabeth...you saved me...real bad. I swear; I was so proud and...so thankful that someone is there to realize the pain that I'm in," Polly wiped her tears. "Thank you."

I grinned.

"Hey; she is a jerk anyway. I don't need her to constantly give you a headache. You probably go through so many things in your life; I don't want her to constantly yap at you. I related with you for that split time; you know, I was gagging at her perfume."

Polly laughed.

"Well...you're awesome. You're a queen. Keep being the boss," she winked. "Anyway, I got to go to class. Language arts for Mr. Ray. Arg; I hate him. Anyway, you?"

"P.E.," I groaned. "We're doing the swim unit today."

"I did the swim unit...besides being humiliated by wearing a swim suit, it was okay."

Polly's eyes looked distant, as if the recalled memory scarred her.

"Hey; it's okay. Be proud to let out your body! Wear a swimsuit and be proud; don't feel down because people laugh at you. It takes courage. But hang in there," I said softly.

"Thanks Annabeth. I hope you do well. Drew is in your period...keep a watch out, okay?"

"Of course," I nodded. "I think I got a Drew radar. Trust me; if I connect my wifi and Drew Tanaka comes in the picture, I'll scurry to find another wifi."

Polly giggled at my bland joke, and waved.

"I got to go anyway. See you later!"

"Yeah; bye!" I grinned and walked towards P.E.

...

I swear; Percy Jackson is a joke.

He was waiting for me, embarrassing me by giving all these people a wrong idea that I was a considerable girl that he wanted to target for. I froze, watching him lean against the walls as everyone was walking inside the building, some giving curious glances at either him or me.

You might assume that people aren't looking at all, or they shouldn't notice me.

But his stare was so evident that even people can see through that.

Glaring at him, I saw that he was smirking. His sea-green eyes were boring into mine, just as if the moment in the restroom never happened. I wonder; how shameless can he be to just stare at some girl that he literally blew up on? He's such a jerk!

I cleared my throat, and readjusted my backpack. Giving him a nasty glare, I started walking towards the gym. I didn't need myself to face that egotistical jerk that bullied my brother right in front of my face. He didn't know it was my brother, but either way; how can he be so shameless and wait for me?

Can't I be left alone for once?

Walking past him, I felt something in my chest tighten. Nervousness? Anxiety? Why were I feeling these feelings towards him? I wasn't afraid of him. He didn't matter; he was just plain annoying.

So why did I feel tense walking right past him-

And I felt like slapping him immediately when a smooth hand grasped my wrists and pulled me backwards.

I gasped from the sudden act, the shock evident in my face.

My back slammed something hard...

But also something soft...

Like warm fabric-

OH NO!

I yanked my wrists away from him. I realized that everyone was already inside, probably dressing up, and he was being a jerk who was procrastinating me from dressing up. I am from a freakn' corner locker! It takes time to travel all the way there! Let go of me!

"What do you want?" I growled, squinting my eyes at him.

"I just wanted to say; you do seem new to not recognize that Drew is popular," his face came close to mine again.

Note to self; this jerk likes to put his face close to girls.

Pervert.

"I don't care if she is..." the words fell out of my mouth when his nose touched mine. I felt invaded, and what made things worse was that I wasn't fighting away.

I was frozen, paralyzed.

It was like as if he marked me as his prey.

And what made me even more pathetic than I already am right now is that I am making him mark me.

His eyes were closed, but his hands held me by my waist. I was frozen. Absolutely frozen.

He's invading your privacy Annabeth

INVADING!

INVADING!

But I couldn't pull back. I couldn't.

This jerk was making things so much more harder for me. I didn't understand why; he always made me frozen. Was this his way of trying to flirt with girls? Well, it is cheap. I don't need him to start touching me and making me feel uncomfortable.

I realized that my body was pressed against his, and he was putting his arms around me. He was...he was technically hugging me? OMG THIS JERK! I SWEAR-

I could have cursed.

Kneed him in the place that no boy ever wants to be kneed on.

Punched him.

Shoved him away.

But I was frozen, paralyzed.

The shock was so evident, my mouth was agape as I felt his hands wrapped around my waist, his chin resting on my chin.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I mean it," his hair brushed against my forehead, and I swear, the discomfort was beginning to grow inside of me. What on earth is he doing? "I didn't want to give you that impression of me at all. At all Annabeth. My words are sincere."

HE IS VIOLATING ME!

VIOLATING ME!

HECK ANNABETH; DO SOMETHING!

 _But Annabeth; clearly you don't feel as that violated because all you are is making shock dominate over you feelings-_

Shut up.

But I was quickly interrupted when I swear, I felt his hands wrapped around mine.

And I swear; I felt hot all over and I couldn't stand the sudden emotion that was boiling inside of me.

Without taking any careful thought, I kneed him.

He tumbled backwards, literally finding anything to support him while I snickered.

"You dumb idiot. You think that I'd fall for your stupid mind games?" I laughed tauntingly.

 _Speak for yourself Annabeth. You weren't doing anything about it either until now-_

Shut up.

"I was...damn it...why knee me?" he growled, glaring at me, his face red.

"Oh why, Percy Jackson, you think that trying to kiss your way up to supposedly make me forgive you? What even makes you want to apologize? You know, I really hate you. I really do. So get your shit together and don't ever try to flirt or touch me."

Percy didn't nod, but I knew he heard me. Quickly running inside, I saw that the girls locker room was empty. But the bell didn't ring-

I literally only have two minutes left.

I quickly dressed into my swimsuit, making sure to bring my goggles and flip-flops with me. It was a requirement. I quickly tied my hair into a ponytail, and locked my locker door.

And after that, my day went really simple.

We swam, and pretty much dressed back into our clothes.

We attended classes, and this time I listened.

Mrs. Silvie, the English teacher, was talking about our literature books that are to be bought tomorrow.

And I knew in that minute; the business would be booming today.

You see; I work in a really well paid bookstore. It holds a lot of books, and a lot of copies. The book store is known for its good amount of store books, quick deliveries, and sale prices.

Lucky for me; I was privileged to work. A year ago, I joined and became an employee in the bookstore. They have wonderful pay, but it isn't the best pay to afford anything extra after rental fees. Rental fees literally took up so much money; buying food was to be a wise choice. But I was excited. Sure; I have to stay extra hours, but so what? At least I got more work, which meant more pay.

And after several other classes, school ended.

And why; how great?

Time to work my butt off on work.

As usual, Malcolm did not wait for me. He went on his own, probably earlier. I sighed, knowing that he took the damn car always with him. I growled, knowing that I had to walk all the way to the bookstore.

And so I did.

It took thirty damn minutes, with the heat on my skin. Damn it; is it this obvious that I curse when I'm angry? Why, don't you agree that I am such an annoying brat cursing all the time? Ugggg; me cursing is annoying myself, and that shouldn't even be the case.

But you know; the bookstore is well air conditioned. I quickly walked into the staff room, putting my backpack behind and put my bookstore name pin on. Quickly retying my hair and changing it into a messy bun (I don't give a crap about my looking, but don't mind that I have some pride. I at least want to look _presentable_ ), I washed my hands and headed out for the door.

Calypso greeted me, a warm smile on her face.

"Hey girl; you look worn down. You okay?" she looked at me a bit concerned.

"Trust me Calypso; it is fine," I stretched, feeling relaxed from the tense muscles finally easing down. "I just need to work hard."

"You shouldn't have come to work today," Calypso was a really sweet senior, but she attended another academy. I forgot the name; but I knew for sure that their mascot was an eagle. The eagles and the Pegasus' were rivalry schools, but Calypso and I didn't care. We were still best friends, and nothing would change that.

"I had to. I heard from my school that everyone is coming here for books. The storage department has mailed a dozens of packages," I rolled my shoulders, trying to give it a good, relaxing feeling to it. "You know that I can't miss these types of opportunities."

"Of course," Calypso smiled. "Anyway; how's Leo?"

It was crazy how Calypso kept asking about Leo.

You see; Calypso and Leo broke up a month ago. It all happened when Drew pretty much kissed Leo at the football tournament between the Pegasus' and the eagles. Calypso saw that, and broke up with him without hesitation.

But she's constantly asking every single day.

"He's doing fine, right? He isn't scraping up metal like he normally-"

"Trust me Calypso; he's doing fine," I sighed. "But there really is no news."

Calypso, realizing that she was caring, shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just simply asking," she defended, and I said no words. I didn't want her to feel anywhere near bad to feel those feelings. Because she was really hurt. She literally came to my apartment drunk (I swear, she is one of the hardest people to handle when drunk), crying as we spend a night just talking about our stresses. We needed that. Both of us really needed that moment desperately.

But you know; Calypso still cares about Leo. In fact, she hasn't dated anyone. Heck; she denied so many boys who wanted to be her boyfriend, saying that she wasn't interested. But was she really not interested? No; she is in love with Leo, but she's fighting with herself to let him go.

As for Leo...we haven't talked for a long time. Besides; he is Percy's friend. Jason's friend...

Arg...Jason.

He was flashing every nerves at me-

"Oh hey, Jason!" Calypso waved and wow, this is such a coincidence! Once I think of that stupid Jason, he comes in the picture.

"Hey," he grinned at Calypso. "Looks like business is booming."

"You bet," she giggled. I ducked my head down, and silently excused myself.

But I saw Jason hurtful expression stare at me, though Calypso didn't notice a thing. You see; you had to know Jason Grace to a deep level to understand how he really feels.

But I didn't care. He hurt my brother, and he didn't know that breaking my brother was also breaking me. It hurt so much, but what can I do? He knows me well, and he knew that he betrayed me in that bathroom. He knew that I knew what he did. He knew that he hurt me. And yet, he left the bathroom without explaining anything to me. It was as if he never was my friend from the start.

I sighed, pushing the loose hair behind my ear, and bent down to pick up a box of copies that Calypso's junior students were going to read for literature.

"Um excuse me, can you please just hand me a damn book? The title is Lord of the Flies?" a deep voice was behind me, and I could feel the back of my hairs shoot up from such intensity.

It was the same feeling when around-

"Percy?"

 **Did you like this chapter? I hope so! Overall very long, and I am saying this once again, but I am totally on the writing spree. Like, I am just going on writing, and after writing dedications, I cannot wait to post this chapter and sincerely write the fifth chapter. It's summer, and I am super excited to write as much for you guys with the best content. Editing is going out really well; and I am really feeling productive on each updates because I edit them twice (IKR?! TWICE! I AM CRAZY AND WHOEVER KNOWS ME PROBABLY WOULD BELIEVE I AM INSANE! Hahahaha; jk. But editing twice is not my thing for sure.), and I am planning on making this deep content with the best of my capabilities. I want this story to run perfectly SO not only do you enjoy the content, but you also find the content with a lot of depth. :) But anyway; enough with me chatting way too much. Here comes dedications PART TWO. If you aren't here, you are probably on the very start of the story, which is dedications Part One. Okie dokie; here I go! :)**

* * *

 **clo7615: Ahhh! So you like Percy. I am glad. You are actually the first to mention that. Well...when you read Percy's POV in the future...you might like him as a character more than now. Right now, he is just simplistic, but there is so much more than simplicity in a person. :) Anyway; you never fail me with your support. I am glad we feel mutual feelings towards each other in those matters. :) Because you are so awesome man! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter!**

 **Karot336: Hey! I am so glad that Naenia Hathaway recommended this for you! It means the world to me that she did that, and it makes me even happier that you reviewed to let me know that you are here and actually supporting! I am so glad you are enjoying the content, and furthermore, that I can let you ease your mind after all the tests going on! Yes, I have heard from Naenia H. that you guys are testing, and as you said, it eases your brain. Thank you for saying such words; it means the world to me! I am glad you got high marks on your test; I believe that BOTH of you guys have actually done a great job by speaking of effort and determination. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter! And lastly *hugs* because I'd like to return the hugs you've given to me in your sweet review! :)**

 **Naenia Hathaway: Wow! I never knew you actually told your friends to read my story! It is such an honor and privilege to actually be able to have someone to share my work! Thank you so much in advance! Also, I cannot tell the answers to your curiosity. My mind is literally itching to tell you, but I can't. You got to read more to find out. ;D Anyway, don't worry! I am always here to support you! :) Love ya too bro *huggies back*** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter!**

 **Sapphire Trafficker: Awwww *wipes tears* I hope this chapter though has made you laugh. I laughed a lot on the scenes in this chapter. It was very fun to write. :) WELL! BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING...once again, I will answer only few of the questions. I hate to spoil you the content, so I will answer the safe questions ;D. Okay, so Annabeth's identity as Malcolm's brother is a secret because she thinks that it is a rash decision. She is ultimately here for her brother, however, she realizes she's also here for Polly and the rest of the people who were bullied. So if she blows her cover, Malcolm would be severely called with names that he can only depend on her sister, and the people will only believe that Annabeth is here for her brother, and her words that could heal others is pointless. So it isn't a wise decision. Also; Jason does know a lot about Annabeth, so the family history is also what he is definitely aware of. And Malcolm is one year older than Annabeth; Annabeth was a junior until she took the transfer offer as a senior. Malcolm was originally a senior, so she is basically one year younger than all the other seniors. :) Hope that answered; also, you are so sweet! Thank you for all your support, you lovely person! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter! And I hope I clarified the questions that you asked! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: Yeah; Percy really likes Annabeth. You can see that he is fighting his feelings for her, but Percy just likes her. You have to read more to understand Percy's feelings ultimately. As you said, both sides are totally different. Annabeth hates Percy as you can see. So you read chapters where you can see her first dazed by Percy, but her feelings under is hatred. But is hatred going to last forever? :) And yeah; Annabeth is brave. Also for Malcolm, I am actually going to say this to you. Malcolm hates Annabeth. As you read more of the chapters that I will later update, Malcolm hates Annabeth. And so beware because Malcolm spits fire. :P** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter!**

 **Desperate: Ikr?! But that isn't the case for Annabeth. As the first chapter said, he takes Annabeth's kindness as pity. Not only is it his pride, but as you read on, you'll see something else in Malcolm. There are a lot of things that will be uncovered as you read this story, so make sure to read on and find out! :) And awww; you'd be a good sibling! It's great to know that sibling sacrifice is still lingering in this world. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter!**

 **Cupcakeheart2005: Hahahahahahaha; thanks! I have mixed emotions about what you said; I am a bit sorry that I am distracting you from your homework, BUT the dominating part that makes me smile real bad is that you sacrificed the homework time for my story. That itself already expresses so much love. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter!**

 **America Schreave: For me, Eadlyn is that kind of character. I agree; however, I feel like if you accept her first and then read it, that can happen. Once again; her character can be stuck up, but that is her. She can be smart and strong, but as the story goes on, she breaks because she doesn't know what to do. So I completely understand her. BUT; Maxerica is still the best. :) And yes; Percy and Malcolm are big jerks. You got to read more; because depth of character comes REAL handy. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting and hope you like this chapter! And lastly, you aren't ranting man! I sincerely loved your review! :)**

* * *

 **Did you like it? Darn; I hope so! I hope you liked it. _Let me know by a review on what scene in this chapter that made you laugh like crazy_. I will admit when Annabeth pretty much burned Drew was hilarious. And when Annabeth kneed Percy...darn, I laughed really hard. This chapter was really fun to write; it was one of those chapters that weren't as serious. :) Anyway; love you all beautiful Nerdie Birdies! Stay awesome! :) And lastly; I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my beautiful Nerdie Birdies! How is your day going? I hope that this story can spark a smile on your face. This chapter, btw, might be a favorite to some of you guys. I am slacking off some of the sadness actually. Because guys; life may be all depressing, but there is always happiness in it. Even if it is the smallest, happiness is without sadness, and sadness is without happiness. This is totally sounding like Inside, Out, but anyway...really. If you are having a sad day, I hope that this chapter can brighten your day.**

 **Though I leave really frustrating cliffies (hehe...sorry for being an evil author guys hahahaha), I still hope you love this chapter. :)**

 **AND OMG ANOTHER THING TO MENTION! YOU GUYS LITERALLY MADE MY DAY! I ONLY WROTE FOUR CHAPTERS AND WE ALREADY HAVE 67 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING *hugs to all* Love you guys tons! This story is one of the really hardworking stories that I've dedicated time on, and that itself just warms my heart completely.**

 **Speaking of which, dedications are below, but here is one dedication to a person:**

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to a reviewer, FestusLives, for continually supporting me even when I have made a huge mistake. :)**_

 **Okie dokie; anyway, while I listen to Reflection from Mulan and totally start the Disney reel and start singing Disney classics, I will just say:**

 **Let's get onto the story! :) Enjoy! :)**

 **Percy POV:**

"Percy," she whispered, and her grey eyes looked startled. But trust me; I was more shocked. She worked here?

I stared at her name pin, and she blushed automatically. I kept staring at her. She was wearing her gym shoes, with leggings. She was dressed out of her school uniform, looking casual but at least presentable. Straightening her clothes, she looked at me warmly, a smile suddenly plastered on her face.

"Hi! I'll help you right here," I swear, I could see through that. Her eyes were stone hard, but she was trying to be kind to me. _So she seriously is a worker here. What the heck?!_ I never expected her to even work here. Heck; it was so unexpected. Why is she working here? No...why am I stuck in this situation? She's probably wealthy; why is she working here?

"Here it is. We have opened a lot of books. Our bookstore has definitely made an academy section right here," she grinned, but once again, it was forced. "Let's see where it is...hmm...oh gosh. It's not here. You know what? I'll go to the storage room. You wait here."

Annabeth quickly turned away, walking towards a corner. I escaped a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. My heart was hammering in my chest, almost as if her presence is affecting me-

 _Percy Jackson, you're always like this in front of her._

I shook my head, ruffling it. I should really stop. She's messing with my brain. I can't even listen to Mr. Brunner, who is my favorite teacher. I am always so attentive in his class, and I can't even listen to him. It is so damn hard to stop thinking about her, but all I can ever find myself imagining is if there is one day she'd smile at me.

Not forcefully.

Genuinely.

And the moment before P.E. Darn; she totally captivated me. She looked shocked, and I wished so bad that I can replay that moment. Over and over again. She looked as if she was fighting in her brain, trying to pull herself away from me. I know she eventually did, but that moment was intensifying.

 _Thump, Thump, Thump._

You hear that sound? Yes, that is my heart beat. And it is going fast as crazy as it sounds. I sincerely have to get that girl who doesn't know her place out of my mind.

I am not a boy who likes weird girls like her.

Besides; she works in a bookstore!

I don't need to like a girl...

Oh gosh.

I like a girl younger than me.

Damn it!

I cracked my knuckles, trying to ease the continuous battle in me. I have to stop finding interest in her. Maybe it is just an attraction! Maybe it is just an attraction; not actually liking her!

It dawned to me.

Maybe it is an attraction-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a scream, as well as a huge crashing sound. People were so confused, and I immediately ran inside the storage room.

Damn it; I am not a worker, but I am going in anyway.

I ran towards some huge shelves, and found myself seeing Annabeth who was heaved on the floor, her knees bleeding. There was a box right beside her, but an empty box was scattered in between the shelves. Books were all astrew in between the shelves. This place was massive. The shelves were so high, which held boxes for storage. Annabeth was urgently picking up the books, which were picture books-

BOOM!

The door was slammed open and a man with a scraggly beard walked inside the room. Annabeth flinched, and a man pushed me off the side.

"Annabeth, what is this?" the man looked furious.

"I am so, so sorry. I was using the ladder to get the next copies, but there was a box in between that wedged its way and I somehow fell and-"

"Look at these books!" he cried. "Look at these books that you stupid girl has messed up!"

"I'll pick up these copies-"

"No. Get out."

"Boss-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" he was yelling, and a girl ran in. She looked so familiar-

Right.

Calypso.

Leo's ex-girlfriend.

"Boss, I can explain-"

"Shut up Calypso. You have nothing to do with this," he growled. "Get out of here Calypso."

"Boss, Annabeth-"

"I'm not going to fire her. Happy?" he said with bitterness, and Calypso nodded. Annabeth let out a relieved sigh.

"But Annabeth. This is punishable. You're not working anymore for today."

"WHAT?!" Annabeth tried to rise up but failed, whimpering. "I-"

"Do you want to be fired? You damaged books; now once I give you a kind-"

"Okay," Annabeth looked down. "I understand-"

"Hey, um...manager?" I blurted. Oh gosh; what the heck am I doing?

All eyes adverted to me.

"Um...are you a customer?" the manager seemed highly confused.

"Oh, so now you know! It took you some time to find that out! Why, you are so bright!" I smiled sarcastically. "But let me tell you something. Man; are you human?"

"Excuse me?" the manager was furious. "How rude are you-"

"Your employee is down hurt. She fell down a ladder to get a book for me. As she struggles to even get up, you can't even tell her to go home? Pick those books up! You did wrong! This is punishable!" I taunted, rolling my eyes. "It's sick. I don't know how these employees can survive in such an environment with a boss who clearly has anger management issues."

"EXCUSE ME?!" he was yelling, and I rolled my eyes. "You boy, you think that you're the boss. Well guess what? I am the boss. And I can kick you out of this store and put a restraining order on you to not even take a step on this bookstore."

"Sure! Go ahead! File a restraining order on me! I can put this business bankrupt. You see, I don't think you know who I am, but I am Percy Jackson."

Immediately, his face paled.

"Percy...Jackson?" he was alarmed. "The son of the CEO of the legendary Ocean Environment Project?

I laughed.

"Yes. I am that son, and as much as I hate being their son, I have my perks," I smirked, and quickly looked at Annabeth who was just staring at me. Did I look cool? Or was I lame?

I hope my smirk made her melt down, just like her smiles do for me.

"Well...I'm very sorry," the manager bowed, and Annabeth looked alarm. Seems like this manager just got burned by me. "I am deeply sorry. I owe you my apologies. I thought you were some random customer..."

"It is totally fine. But please; I think that this bookstore needs more of a better sport. Let's next time root for that."

The manager walked away. I knew he was guilty, but a hint of anger was put in it.

I didn't blame him.

You see; I am a boy who gets what I want. It is either a yes, or a no.

But do you really think I take no for an answer?

"...so stop trying to fight to work. There is always a tomorrow. You know that this whole week will be a blur from the book sales. Besides, there are months in which many come to buy new books. The academies go fast with the books," Calypso sighed. "So go."

"No. Calypso-"

"Please. Annabeth-"

"Calypso, stop. I can go. See?" I looked at her, and she was trying to stand up but couldn't. I'd laugh to see someone struggle, but Annabeth made part of me feel frustrated. She was trying her best to prove something, but it was failing. And she kept trying; she could just stop...

"Annabeth, stop. I am serious. If you keep doing this, I am going to force you out."

"How-"

"Percy?" Calypso batted her eyes at me. I looked at her. I knew what she meant.

"Yes?" I winked and she laughed.

"Gee; Percy, you're working on your winks!" she teased. Calypso and I are great friends; we dated for a while but realized that it wasn't right. I will admit I dumped her but Calypso wanted it too. So we didn't have any hard feelings; we just became good friends.

"Thanks," and I turned to Annabeth, sending her a wink.

Was that sexy?

Darn; I hope she swooned.

SHUT. UP. PERCY.

"Anyway, Percy," she batted her eyes once more. "Is it okay if you can you know...carry Annabeth?"

"NO NO NO!" Annabeth was violently shaking her head. "You dare not-"

"Gladly," I walked towards Annabeth and scooped her up. Annabeth squealed, and that was one of the cutest squeals in the world.

You know; if Annabeth's squeal was a ringtone, I'd add it.

Annabeth was punching my chest, and I will admit they hurt quite a bit. But I pulled her close to my chest, and Calypso was smiling softly. I didn't know what she was trying to imply but it made me slightly uncomfortable. Like, it wasn't a look where she was jealous. She is in love with Leo; that was never possible. But it was like this look that she thought I was protecting Annabeth. It was freaking me out.

"I'll pick up the books. Thanks Percy," she winked, and Annabeth was wriggling.

"Stop wriggling," I rolled my eyes, kicking the door open.

"Percy; stop!" she whisper-yelled, burying her face on my chest to hide her from all the other people. I chuckled, but I will admit that my heart was hammering. Damn it; she can't do this to me. She can't do this to me-

"Percy...umm...what is with Annabeth?" I heard Jason look at me angrily.

"She fell down."

"Oh," he looked at Annabeth, but her face was still buried.

"I'll take her from here," Jason spat, smiling at me. What is wrong with him? My answer is an absolute NO.

"I think I'm fine-"

"I know where she lives," Jason shot me a glare, but smiled. "I think I can bring her-"

"Jason, stop," Annabeth's voice was muffled. "Percy..." she looked into my eyes, and for the first time, they were soft. "Can you piggy back ride me to home?"

Something about that made my heart hammer in my chest faster, harder, and I instantly felt like the room was getting really hot.

"Of course," I said. "Let's get out of here."

And with Jason's glare gluing onto my back, I walked towards the door.

...

"Get on my back," I crouched down, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"No you dumb idiot. I am not even going to have you piggy back ride me. You can go home," she wobbled walking, as she walked right pass me unsteadily.

"Hey! Wait up!" I got up and started jogging towards her. "You told me to give you a piggy back ride?"

"You Seaweed Brain! Can't you realize that I didn't mean a thing? Gosh; can't you catch on for once?" she rolled her eyes. "I just didn't want Jason to lead me home."

"Right so I'll-"

"Nor do I want you to escort me home. So leave," she scowled.

"You're getting on my back," I growled.

"No, I'm not. And you're not going to make me," she glared.

"I'm trying to help-"

"I don't need your help Percy. I don't need your help at all. So get out of my life and stop trying to be the hero. Because you aren't the hero, understand?"

Those words shut me up.

And I swear, when Annabeth walked away, part of me broke away too.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"I...need...to...rest..." I toppled on the concrete, my knee skidding on it hard. I let out a cry, feeling the tears escape. Uggggg; I actually wished Percy led me home. I was emotionally frustrated from all the toleration that I had to bite my lip, for my legs were weak and my knees were stinging with pain when hitting the cold, autumn air. It stunk like crap to just walk this far-

"Get on my back," a voice was gruff, and I turned around, and saw Percy. Wait...Percy?! WHY ON EARTH IS PERCY HERE-

"Percy?" I wiped the stupid tears that rolled down my cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"You think I'd be the damn boy that would leave you alone?" he yelled at me, and I could sense his furious emotions boiling against him. "How can you just think you'd walk alone? You're practically wobbling in the streets, almost as if you are about to fall! And why; you're falling now!" he yelled, and I looked down.

"Just help me up," I whispered, and he crouched down to my eye level. I didn't want to meet his eyes; heck, I didn't want him to stare at me any further.

I couldn't decipher how I felt towards Percy.

One day, he makes me speechless.

The next day, he hits on me.

The next moment, he defends me.

Then, he carries me.

And then, he yells at me.

He is my brother's bully for earth's sake! Why is he even trying to help me?

It isn't my damn pride that rejects him; it is my utmost angry feelings towards him!

I don't want to socialize with a boy who clearly knows that he bullied Malcolm.

I turn away but he grasps my face, forcing me to look at his eyes. I gasp as he angrily wipes my tears.

"Stop crying. It's your fault for even being so stubborn and let your damn pride get in the way to receive help," I could have retorted back a rude comment but he was just cradling my face, his hands firm but soft. I blinked.

What the hell is happening?

I blinked, facing Percy who was staring at me intently. It was like as if he was tracing my features, trying to see the beautiful parts in me. I hated how he was looking at me. I hated it. It made me stutter like some elementary school girl. It made me look deeply in his eyes right back. I hate him. I hate him so much. I hate him because he is cradling my face, violating me. I hate him because he is bullying my brother.

I hate him because he is being so kind to me, breaking me apart from such kindness.

I've never been loved. I've either been friend zoned, and I truthfully don't give a damn if a guy likes me or not. I don't even think anyone likes me; who would? I don't live in the best neighborhood; just an apartment that is pretty much worn down and has a jacked up ventilation system. That was me. A girl who is poor and always struggles in her life. A girl who thinks she can be strong but breaks inside all the time.

I am that girl.

But he is giving me this loving look, a look mixed with anger and care, and I couldn't find myself pushing him away.

I looked down, trying to shrug away, but he gripped them tightly, my face forced to look at his again. I looked pathetic; pretty much on the concrete floor completely, my knees bleeding and scraped.

And here he was...he was just here...out of nowhere...once again...cradling my face...

"Why do you look so ashamed?" he whispered. "Why do you look so ashamed in front of me?"

I realized I was showing him my vulnerability. I pushed him away, but all that happened was me bouncing back. He didn't budge one bit. I fell back and felt my elbows get scraped.

Great.

Percy first looked angry, but then sighed in defeat.

"Get on my back," he whispered, and crouched down right in front of me.

"What?" I spat a bit too rudely and he rolled his eyes.

"Get on my back."

I hated him. I really did.

But I needed to go home.

It was getting late and I had massive amount of homework to do.

"Well, aren't you-" and his voice was silenced when I slowly put my arms around Percy's neck, pressing my body on his back.

I groaned. This moment was never supposed to happen. He was my brother's bully for heaven's sake! Why is he being so kind to me? This damn boy is driving me crazy! He makes me feel vulnerable, angers me, makes me want to thank him (which is the crazy thing because he bullied my brother), and the feeling inside me just wants to punch him for giving me these moments where I couldn't properly think. It was so damn confusing, and I hated myself for allowing these moments to happen.

He got up, and he put his arms wrapped around my legs, and started walking.

"Tell me where to go, okay?" he said softly and I nodded. We went in silence.

And I was grateful for the silence.

It was cold, the fall air chilly against my skin. But he managed to make me feel warm, and somehow calm. The walk was calming, letting me take time to just close my eyes and ease my brain for once.

Being a senior who protects her brother is hard.

But I am willing to try.

Because what is the point of even receiving such hardship by giving up when you came this far?

Percy stopped.

"Where do I go next? Left, right, or straight?"

"Left," I whispered and he made himself comfortable.

"Got it," he exhaled, fog escaping out of his lips from the chilliness. I couldn't help but feel something, something that I couldn't decipher. I didn't know; the feelings were overwhelming-

Got the word.

Overwhelming.

I was so overwhelmed by the kindness that Percy has shown me. I thought he was some stupid devil that has hurt my brother, and the fact that he has done that right where I've witnessed it could never escape my brain. But this...this kindness that I am receiving...it was new. It was something I wasn't used to. All my life, I was laughed at, looked down upon, and betrayed. I've lived a life where surviving reality became my utmost goal since young. Our aunt was abusive, and she wasn't the kindest aunt. So living in a household where all you can think of is to survive and to avoid was my reality.

So trying to wedge in kindness?

It made nothing.

But the fact that he is carrying me this far (gosh, I must weigh a ton and he isn't flinching or taking a break!), and wiped my frustrated tears was something I could never forget.

"You live pretty different from the gates," his face gave me a side glance. "I'm pretty shocked that we're not going to the gate section."

"I'm...I..." my words deflated in my mouth. "I don't live near the gates."

"Then where do you live?" he asked. "I just want to know."

"You're going to judge," I snapped, but he kept walking slowly, not even retaliating.

"Judge?"

"You're a judgemental person," gosh, I was snapping and lashing out rudely. But Percy just pulled my body closer (was that ever possible? after all, I was already really close to him...as in on his back from a piggy back ride), and sighed.

"I'm not going to judge you," he gave me another side glance, but I was shocked because he looked like as if he meant it for the first time. It was promising, and I couldn't help but bite my lips.

"An apartment...I'm not as rich as you or anyone else..." I buried my face on the crook of his neck, and he leaned his head slightly to align mine. I was first shocked by such affection, and I was so overwhelmed by his kindness, but weirdly I wanted this moment not to end. It was rare to receive kindness; and as much as I hated Percy Jackson, it felt nice to feel noticed. To feel important.

"Well," he cleared his throat, and sighed. "I don't care. So what if you live in an apartment? Did you get a scholarship?"

"Yeah," I inhaled a sharp breath and he smiled.

"Well, you're the smartest girl in the school. So that's a whole different story. You even skipped a grade," he grinned and then stopped.

"Left? Right? Or straight?" he asked.

"StrAAAAAAAAAAAAIGHT OMG!" I squealed, because Percy twirled me around. I was laughing, and he finally stopped.

"Gosh; I'm dizzy. Can't be dizzy when carrying you. I can trip you know," he winked.

Omg.

Did he seriously just wink at me?

I rolled my eyes, but this time, it seemed playful. If it meant for me to hate Percy Jackson, I will. I will persistently hate Percy Jackson for hurting my older brother, and for bullying him. I will continually hate Percy Jackson for using me to hit on. But just for today...just once...I won't roll my eyes at him, or scream at his face.

For once, I'll be soft.

Just for once.

He started walking straight, and I readjusted and tightly put my arms around him, but not as tight to make him choke and pretty much strangle him.

"Ahhhh," he sighed. "My neck now feels warm. Thanks."

I laughed from his statement.

I could feel his cheeks go warm, and I smiled.

But then it faded.

Why on earth am I smiling at the boy who has hurt my brother?

Why am I on his back, smiling and joking around with him?

Why am I...with him?

"Annabeth...stop...choking...me," Percy coughed and I loosened my grip. Oh my gosh...I did not just strangle him-

"Sorry," I whispered, and continued to just bury my head on his neck. I guess it was okay for me to do that, right? After all, my face was getting cold. He walked closer and closer to my apartment-

"Stop." and he halted.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Here...here is the apartment..." he looked above. It was a really bad looking apartment; you can already see that the rooms aren't that clean based on the neighbors. The janitors or the apartment staff itself didn't bother to ask for an outside clean up, and so some of the grass patches were longer than others. It was a really cheap rental, and I truthfully did not mind.

But now, I felt embarrassed.

Percy gripped onto my tighter.

"Show me to your apartment door. I'll take you there-"

"I can walk-"

"Please," he readjusted and smiled. "Let me. As a gentleman."

I rolled my eyes and grumbled, "go into the lobby, then the elevator."

"Yes ma'am!" I laughed. There was something about Percy that was all about the joking manner. And to tell you truthfully; I don't mind one bit. It made me smile and actually enjoy having to joke around for once.

Damn it; Percy Jackson, stop being so kind to me.

Stop making me be so surprised and overwhelmed by your kindness.

You don't deserve the attention I give you.

He walked inside, and immediately the heater was blasting. Wind blew on his hair and he walked inside the elevator. I quickly pressed the third button, which was the third floor. He grinned.

"Well...Annabeth...as I escort you home, I hope you do well on your homework."

"Oh just shut up," I groaned.

"Snappy," he replied, but I didn't punch him or curse.

I just simply felt blank.

After he put me down, I thanked him. Quickly giving him some of the cookies I baked in the weekends (it was the leftovers...but there were still a lot), he nodded politely and left.

And I realized that that day was a day that I couldn't handle.

Too much just happened, but the most shocking one was the encounter with Percy.

As I was almost finished with homework (after thinking for several of hours and paying attention to the core concepts), I realized something that has definitely something dawned to me.

I hate Percy Jackson.

I really do.

And I realized that my hate was stronger for him now.

Because I realized that what he is doing to me, even the kindest actions, are slowly easing its way, breaking me apart.

 **OMG DID YOU LIKE IT?! That is literally my first question; because legit, I have been writing this chapter and seriously, I was totally out of it. I've edited this chapter countless amount of times, and all I am thinking is your reaction. I am sorry for such a...cruel ending (sorry guys! hehehehe), but I hope that it at least sparked your day! The moments and all. :) Anyway, here comes the dedications my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! :)**

* * *

 **tinymushrooms: Yes! I am so glad you can relate to Annabeth. She just burned Drew, trying to give Drew a taste of how she treated all the other people. :) And yes; Leo is the funny guy. You'll love him as the story goes on. :) As for Annabeth...did you see something new in Annabeth? This chapter is actually one of my favorites (I keep saying that I just love the outcomes of the chapters I write! :D), and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too. And omg I am glad you laughed. The previous chapter; I died of laughter too. :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **Feraa: I am actually really sorry. Because I am giving you another mixed up cliffie. Hahahahahaha; I can't help but do that on every chapter! It just happens; I just really want the endings of each chapter to have some sort of hook, that could just make a lasting effect for some time. You know what I mean?** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **Desperate: Yep. Annabeth totally just kicked butt by dissing Drew. XD Also, Annabeth...I can't say that she is exactly falling for Percy in the previous chapters. But she is just shocked, and dazed from how Percy acts. But! This chapter doesn't show that Annabeth has feelings, but it shows that she notices something from Percy. Sadly; she hates him more hahahahaha :) You got to read on to understand more about those two. ;D** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **FestusLives: I am really, really sorry. I panicked reading that review, and I was so confused. I did remember writing actually to you. I searched all over my reviews, and found that I couldn't write dedications for ANYONE. And then, after that, I realized that I found another of your reviews, clicked on it with hope, and I was so shocked because your dedication wasn't there! Trust me; I did write one. I remember because your reviews were ultimately so sweet, I couldn't ignore. And I remember actually writing to you; as strange as that sounds for me to remember whom I've written it to. But you've reviewed time to time, and I related to your reviews. It was also very relatable. I am literally so shocked that there is nothing, and I swear, I am not here to ignore you, or to totally push you aside. I would never ignore a reviewer, and as a person who deeply loves and is grateful to all the reviewers, I would never forget or try to not review on something. I am so sorry. You are not a nobody, and I sincerely apologize with all my heart. It is my fault. I am still so confused (why on earth aren't you there? I am not joking; I am just as confused and dazed as you are in this situation), but I know that whatever happened, I will take the full responsibility. I just do not want to make you feel as if I was ignoring you in any sort of way. I remember you for a reason, and that itself already proves that I remember you from your support and sweetness. Once again; I am so, so sorry for not writing a reply to your dedication, and I swear, I would never ignore you. You are not a nobody, I would never ignore you. The guilt is so strong; I am sorry. I am writing such a long dedication, but I'd write more. I am serious; I am so, so sorry. Please don't think I hate you, want to avoid you, etc. I am so, so sorry. I hope this chapter made up for everything; you are dedicated in this chapter in advance. I am so, so sorry once again! I do hope this chapter made up from all the feelings that might have been hurt or confusion from me. -theartnerd333**

 **The Weirdo Next Door: Yay! I am glad that you liked how Annabeth burned Drew, and also love my story! That truly means the world to me. Thank you so much! Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: Awww; thanks! That is absolutely so sweet of you! I am so glad you liked the chapter; Drew's burn was something I was really wanting to write too, and I found that Annabeth needed to do that too! Hahahahaha; the burn is immense! :D :D :D Glad you liked it; I laughed a lot, and I am glad that many can enjoy the parts on which I am happy about too. :) And wow; you are great an analyzing! That's a really good trait; in my stories, there is not one part where you can't stop analyzing. In order to get the full impact, analysis is very important. Glad you can see the mini points. :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **clo7615: You know, I am so happy from your excitement! It means the world to me that you feel excited :D :D :D It makes me actually really happy on your inputs on the chapter! :D** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **Cupcakeheart2005: Thanks! It took a lot of effort to edit; so yes, I feel happy that you mentioned and recognized my efforts. Thank you very much. :) And my favorite genre of music? I truthfully like anything; except country. I respect anyone who loves country, but I am just not a huge fan of that. But if I had to choose the ones I often listen to...it's ballads. :) What's yours?** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **SapphireTrafficker: And yeah! I am glad that I can help you! I actually love your questions; to tell you the truth, it makes me feel great that I can help you! I feel like as a person who is writing stories, I should you know, do the best that I can to help another. :) I am glad you loved the chapter; so much comments on Annabeth and Drew is on and its like wildfire! :) And your reaction is awesome, and it made me smile a lot! That was my favorite scene in that chapter, so knowing that you also feel the same means the world to me! :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :) Oh, and btw, about Annabeth, Annabeth hates Percy. It's just that on those moments, it's really overwhelming, so she's all you know, surprised. You know what I mean? So she gets all dazed. BUT THIS CHAPTER is a whole different story; but to make things clear, Annabeth does not have feelings. But she notices him. :) Hope that helped btw! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: Really? Same! That was my favorite scene; it means the world that we can both relate! :) And yes; you are one of the few that said that she spoke not only for Drew but to all the bullies. :) And yes; as Percy deserves being kneed in the previous chapter...I can totally agree. But this chapter? Hmm...who knows? :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **IamCrystalClear: And yeah; actually, it is really tough for Annabeth when she has so much in her life. But about Malcolm...you really have to read more. You're going to feel so much feelings; rather than drama, there is more complex feelings.** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **percabethfantic: I am just so...speechless. Your review just blew me away. I am so happy; I am glad that I cracked a smile on your face and made you laugh on the funny scenes. :) But going on the review, it meant the world to me that I can capture a moment that can seem real, and create a moment in which you can feel a pile of emotions on. Chapter three was a scene that inspired me to write the story to tell you the truth. Before creating a story, I actually have certain scenes that create one full story. And that was one of that; so it means the world to me that you felt so much realism into it. Thank you so much! :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: AWW! You are so sweet; the review warmed my heart completely. Anyway; to what you were saying, I am glad you liked the scene when Leo called Annabeth 'the Queen'. I will admit that I was cheering too. :) Also, you will see. The shipping process is something that you'll have to read on to realize what is going on. There is so much depth to each and every character, so you just got to read on to find out what is going on and also see the character development of each individual. :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **Karot336: Awwww; the review made me smile so bad. I loved your reaction; it made me smile really bad. :) I am glad that you can support me, and truthfully speaking, that itself means the world to me. :) And also; I am a Caleo shipper. But will they get together? I can't always put my emotions in this story. It is up to the characters to tell me to pair them up. ;D** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **Naenia Hathaway: That is so sweet! Just the fact that you're going to tell more is actually really amazing! I am more impacted though, on your love and support to do that. THAT ACT is what is making me feel more happy than others reading it. Thank you for really supporting me and actually being there for me. I hope on your side, you are doing fine. I hope that my stories and this update can make you smile, because all I really want is to spark a smile for everyone, including you. :)** **Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your support! :)**

* * *

 **Those were all the dedications! I hope you have a wonderful day guys! Love you guys! See you in the next update, my beautiful Nerdie Birdies! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! Update time: I have posted this chapter yesterday but deleted it (arg) and I just want to apologize. I, thankfully, got a notification from SapphireTrafficker who told me about that, and I was glad that this user did. It made me know that if I do delete it, the notifications are still up. So thank you! That's just a mini shout out. :) Anyway; I am so sorry for the lack of updating. Literally; I feel so bad. I've been busy, but I've also took the time to rest. I just needed that time where I could just relax and you know...kind of break out from the writing spree. I love writing in general but I needed that chance to give myself a mini break. So sorry!**

 **But anyway; this gets worse. I am not writing dedications for this chapter *shocker face*. I know, and I apologize. I did, though, read all of your reviews, and boy did all of them make my day. Guys, it literally means the world to me that I get to read such sweet reviews! I don't know how I even deserve this support. You guys are the best. Also...90 reviews on just five chapters?! That is absolutely amazing guys; we're hitting the jackpot and I just want to thank you guys for that! Love you guys! :D :D :D**

 **But yes, I am sorry for not writing dedications. I just really want this chapter up because I haven't updated, and...yeah...sorry guys!**

 **Anyway; Team Nerdie Birdie is legit, the best! :D Without further ado, let us get onto the story! Please review and lastly, enjoy! :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth, you've worked way too much," Calypso was driving me to school. She had these days where she would just wake up early and get ready. Right after that, she'd just text me to drive me to school, rewarding me with some bagels she bought. While I was cherishing the sleep I needed; she was out and awake, making sure to buy bagels and getting herself refreshed in the morning.

"It's fine," I bit into the bagels. "Yum; Calypso, you're literally the best. This is heaven!" I laughed and she grinned.

"Finest bagel shop. Besides...Leo works there..." Calypso looked away, and I stared at her. She was concentrated in the wheel, and I knew that it was so hard for her to hide her feelings towards me. I knew she wanted to spill it, but because she was so afraid of my reaction, she was biting her lips and keeping her mouth shut every single time.

Time to actually show her that I understand.

"Calypso...I know you still have feelings for Leo," I looked at her, and she inhaled a sharp breath.

"I hate him...I-"

"Stop it Calypso," I said. "Stop trying to deny your feelings; you want to tell me. I know you want to; you're just so afraid of my reaction. And let me tell you what; that is a one damned situation you got there but I won't judge you; you're trying hard and you just deserve..." I was out of breath. I was speaking way to fast. "You deserve to have to let it out. And...I'm here for you."

Calypso stopped the car, because we were in front of the school.

"I know you're here for me," Calypso whispered. "Thank you..."

Feeling a little disappointed that she didn't ask for my comfort, I simply nodded. She needed her space anyway.

"See you at work," I grinned, and opened the car door.

"Wait!" she yelled and I swear, I was about to drop the bagel I was holding.

"What?" I asked, a little to irritably. But Calypso knew I wasn't genuinely mad at her.

"Want to have a girls night and ditch work?"

"The boss won't be as welcoming-"

"I'll call in sick...and you can be my caretaker. Please?" she gave me puppy eyes and I laughed.

"Fine."

I received a warm hug.

...

Percy Jackson is one damned idiot.

In homeroom, he would fling his pencils at me, which would hit my back. It came to the point where I'd turn around, an irritated scowl plastered on my face. But he didn't care; all he really did was just smirk and tap his pencil on his notebook. Homeroom was enough but what made everything worse was that after every class, on the times we'd intersect, he'd whisper in my ear a 'hey'. I decided to avoid him, but what can I say when he is constantly trying to match paths with me? It takes so much for me to avoid that boy when I am the scrawny, average heighted girl while he is mountainous.

And gosh; you should have seen him in P.E. He'd shamelessly flex his muscles as warm up. The P.E. teachers don't care; they're all talking while drinking coffee. They just tell us what to do, make sure that their timer tells them when the next group of people to go swim. It was crazy because he would start flexing, while all the girls would crowd around him. I rolled my eyes, but all he would do is stare at me.

And today...damn him...he gave me a wink.

I exchanged that with a threatening glare.

He turned away.

And ever since that, I decided to ignore him.

It was crazy. I didn't need him to whisper in my ear and make me all alarmed that he is here. I don't need to feel overwhelmed with a boy who simply cannot understand that I hate him for everything that he is. He's annoying, and clingy. I don't know why he constantly wants to annoy me, but one thing is for sure; I hate him really bad.

I know that Malcolm wasn't bullied by Percy; but he'd be teased in the hallway. I could see Percy give Malcolm cold glares, or sometimes whisper in his ear which I knew weren't kind words.

It was hard. It was hard to find myself find that bright side of Percy again.

Three weeks for heaven sakes! Three weeks since that moment where he walked me home! THREE WEEKS OF TORTURE!

Torture of ignoring him. This has been happening three weeks. Him flexing and showing off in swimming, while winking and whispering 'heys' in my ear. Does he really think that I am some girl who can just swoon after a simple, "Hey." or drool over a egotistical, arrogant, bastard-like senior? And especially when it is Percy Jackson?

No. He's pathetic. Stupid. I'm not going to even try to be kind.

I didn't care. He knew my warning, so he didn't hurt Malcolm. But he did still make Malcolm feel uncomfortable.

Was I asking for too much?

Maybe I was.

Even though Malcolm never talked to me ever, even if he'd leave school early and not fix breakfast for me like I'd do to him...I still loved him. My only family member...those words were glued in my brain. I can't afford to lose Malcolm; though he doesn't have a job, he is still my brother. I didn't know what debts he had to pay, and that was still something lingering in my mind, but as long as Percy wasn't harming Malcolm physically...that is all I can ask for...for now...though I am still not satisfied that he is still doing all sorts of jerk-like things and acting all sweet to me.

Ugggggg; I hate him so bad.

But luckily, Percy wasn't even in any of my academic classes. And after all the stress, at least I didn't have work. I knew Calypso would take care of it all before I could ever contact the Boss, so that was that. Also; they were giving little homework today, considering that it was an early day. The teachers were discussing all the details, so that was that. I made sure to finish most of my homework in class, to actually rest and talk to Calypso and have a nice break out. We really needed that. Maybe I can talk about my frustrations about Percy, and how I am so stressed to be a senior.

And right then, the bell rang.

I quickly wrote the last problem on the math homework (it was my last class), and immediately fled out. I knew Malcolm was hanging out with Patrick (they were like really good friends) for the night, so I knew that Patrick would take care of Malcolm well. Patrick and Malcolm were best buddies, but it was really hard for Patrick to constantly protect Malcolm when the bullying was happening afterschool. And they could barely meet from classes. At least they could hang out for once-

 _HONK HONK HONK!_

My eyes darted and saw Calypso. I waved at her, and started to walk towards her car-

I saw Percy, who was walking with Leo and Jason. I turned away, but I knew our eyes met. I blushed, and turned away. Damn him; for making me hate him so bad. Damn him for making me curse more often. Damn him!

"Come on!" Calypso yelled and Leo looked at Calypso. Calypso didn't notice Leo, because she was staring at me. Unless she looked behind, but that wouldn't be the case. But Leo saw her, and he froze. Jason noticed, and when I looked at Jason, he looked absolutely broken.

Oh my gosh...why is his face pale?

He had bags under his eyes, and those once sparkling eyes that would joke around with me was faded with dullness. His hair wasn't combed neatly like he'd always want it to be, and all he did was give me a weak smile. I turned away, and adverted my attention to Leo, who smiled softly and walked away, catching up to Jason and Percy.

"DUDE ANNABETH-"

"I'm coming! Geez Calypso, I got news," I winked and she immediately squealed. I hopped inside the car and Calypso went haywire.

"Tell me!" she was driving out of the lot, and I laughed.

"I'll tell you at home, okay? Are you done with homework?"

"You're lucky I finished in the library," she glared, and I chuckled.

"You proposed the idea first; don't just blame me."

"True," she laughed, and we drove towards the apartment. Quickly running up the stairs, we immediately dashed inside our apartment and began grabbing all the snacks. Calypso also had all sorts of snacks in her backpack and purse (that girl!), and spilled it on my bed. While she put on music, I got the cookies.

Always the cookies.

That was all I can ever do; bake. I was able to cook, and I will admit I was pretty good. It was all out of experience. But for baking...that was a whole different story. Calypso and I, when we were young, used to play villagers, where instead of acting like princesses and having tea parties, we'd pretend we were villagers who baked and did all sorts of stuff like drawing and pretending to sell our items like they were top quality, when they were just flimsy pieces of paper that had crayon scribbles everywhere. That was our friendship; while Calypso's food would be all store bought, mine would just be my cookies.

But she loved them, and that was really all that mattered.

"Cookies," she squealed, and we immediately started talking about our stresses. She ranted for an hour about how much she couldn't stop staring at Leo, going to the bakery to buy bagels, or "accidentally" driving at his house only to watch him in his garage scraping metal and making robots and other hardware. That part took about thirty minutes to explain her loving affection towards Leo, and the other thirty minutes was squealing and literally hugging and thanking the world for just that small smile that Leo gave to Calypso without her knowing. She was crying also, using up all my tissues from all the struggles of loving him. She said that there were people hitting on her in school, and she wished Leo was there to defend her even though he was all scrawny. Scrawny Leo; but his words spat like venom. She missed that, and I could see how much she loved Leo.

I hugged her a lot, and I realized that she ate all the cookies, we just laughed it off.

"Thanks Annabeth. Ugggggg; I just...you're the best. You're such an unreal friend. All my other friends are all fake. They started to gossip about me when I dated Leo."

"Those idiots," I rolled my eyes. "Why are you friends with them anyway?"

"I don't know...I guess...it is my last year with them. I've known them since freshman year; I know they are jerks but I just got to deal with them. You're my real true friend; they're fake friends. I just use them just as they use me."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they use me for popularity. I use them as my side flings," Calypso and I burst into laughter.

"OH MY GOSH, CALYPSO!" I laughed, scolding her lightly.

"What?" she giggled. "I at least need to find mutuality in fake friendship."

Calypso. That was her.

"But anyway," Calypso grabbed my grey pillow. "Fill me in with your drama."

"Percy," I immediately replied and she blinked.

"Wow, that was a really fast reply," she pushed her almond hair to the side. "Fill me in."

And then, I told her everything. I told her all my feelings about how much of a jerk he is. I told her how much I hated him, and I filled her with every detail on how he gave me a piggy back ride. This is how I felt; I hated him. Always and forever.

"Man...I am just hearing this and his feelings are so obvious. Annabeth you idiot; he likes you."

"Excuse me?" I yelled. "THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

Calypso chewed on her potato chips casually.

"Okay...whatever you say," she hopped off the bed and suddenly Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake came out.

Calypso started dancing, and I laughed. We'd always hop off the bed and dance to this song.

"COME ON! DANCE WITH ME!" she yelled happily, and for once I decided to let my heart out.

"Yeah!" I yelled. "Who cares about Percy Jackson! I'm dancing!" I immediately took my brush and began to dance.

Calypso laughed, and for once, I decided to feel free.

 **Percy POV:**

"This is the apartment room," he unlocked it. "Mom yelled at me to actually start getting my game up and just shut my mouth. She told me to work on my machinery here. I may have accidentally scratched the wall and made this really bad mark on it."

Jason laughed. "Leo, seriously?"

"What? It just happened," he put his boxes on the counter. "I get to finally use my money for rent. I feel a bit excited. Finally moving out of that stuffy, rich house."

"Well, at least you-Percy?" Jason looked at me and I quickly put the boxes down. "Sorry. Just dazed and zoned out."

"Okay, got a bit creeped out," Jason smiled, and immediately Leo opened the curtains. I grabbed the boxes and put them off the side-

"Shit, guys, is that the Annabeth Chase I know?" Jason and I hurried towards the window, and automatically, I halted. Annabeth and Calypso (Calypso?!) were dancing, laughing. While Calypso was literally dancing like a pro, Annabeth was just twirling, throwing potato chips up in the air and sometimes making these killer moves that just totally made me want to drool.

She was beautiful.

Her hands buried into her blonde curls, she was laughing while twirling and damn; when she let go of her hair, I knew she grabbed my fullest attention.

I turned to Leo, who was glued to Calypso. And I didn't blame him; Calypso was actually making sensual moves and that was hot. But Annabeth, though she wasn't dancing like Calypso, still looked just as hot and beautiful.

Her eyes looked so carefree, and for the first time, I smiled.

I've never seen her like this. Carefree and happy. Her smile was genuinely happy, and she was laughing with Calypso. Bumping into her wardrobe, Calypso halted and laughed. Annabeth rubbed her hips, but she still began twirling around.

That was actually really cute.

And then I realized something.

Jason was there.

I turned to look at Jason, and his lips were pursed tightly. His eyes were directly staring at Annabeth and I knew that I had to knee that boy to snap him out of staring at _my_ girl.

 _My_ girl?!

Damn; when has she ever been my girl?

How can I ever call her mine when she's wanting to run away from me?

I immediately felt a pang of jealousy. I never knew this window was right across to Annabeth's. Leo is the luckiest man alive.

But then I realized...

I couldn't let them see her.

And them is actually Leo and Jason.

I pushed them away from the window and pulled the curtains, blocking the view.

"Dude, what the heck?!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah Percy, what the heck?!" Jason looked threatening, his gaze piercing at mine angrily and I knew he had some hard feelings for me there.

"We got to pack. Staring stalker-like at girls would be strange," I immediately rubbed my back and I knew I was killing Leo. But as selfish as it sounded, I am not letting Jason stare at Annabeth.

If I can't have her, he will never have her.

Jason scowled, and I knew we both knew our feelings.

He liked her.

And I liked her.

And as much as we were friends, we knew this moment was when parts of our friendship changed.

Because we already fell hard for this one girl.

Annabeth Chase.

 **Did you like it? I hope so guys! :D :D :D :D I worked hard, and I really am proud though about the content put into this chapter. Like...guys...the drama! *gasp*. Anyway; review down below because I want to read what YOU think about the ending. How do you feel? I love reading your reactions, because it tells me that you really like this story, and actually have some sort of feeling towards this story. I work really hard on that, so I am always appreciative on your responses to the chapter! :) Anyway; sorry for no dedications. Disappointing, yes, but don't get me wrong. EACH AND EVERY REVIEW MADE MY DAY. So don't think that just because I haven't written a dedication, that pulls me away from replying because I didn't like it, or want to ignore it, because I loved your responses. You put your heart to it, and that itself means the world to me. :) Anyway...have a wonderful day! Hope this chapter brightened your day...and yeah! BYEEE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! So, today I am going to first talk to you guys on this poll that would be SO appreciative for you guys to vote on. So, I am not writing dedications (for a huge reason which I am going to explain now) because the poll is with it too. The poll is going to ask whether you prefer updates that take a longer time but HAVE dedications, or updates that are faster but DON'T have dedications. Please vote because I really want to know! I realized that yes, dedications are awesome, and I am more than welcome to dedicating my time to reply, but it takes time. It takes time to the point where it once took me a week to write dedications when completing one chapter. I just don't want to feel pressured on rushing, and I want a stable way of putting it out. So please vote on the poll! That would mean the world to me.**

 **But guys; reading your reviews made me smile real bad! You guys are so wonderful with your loving support! :D :D :D Don't think that I am ignoring your reviews, because I truthfully love them. I am willing to take the time to write dedications, but it takes a lot of time. And judging from the reviews, a lot of you guys wanted fast updates. I have no hard feelings on your requests for me to update asap, because that is what motivates me. But I feel like I am pressured to do all things at once, do you know what I mean? I am still here to thank you guys, but I want to know if you want faster updates with no dedications, or slower updates but with dedications. The poll is up on my profile so check that out!**

 **Anyway; you guys are the best. I've dedicated a few hours writing this and making sure to edit it and all that stuff, so hope you like this chapter! Make sure to review and show some love and support, and lastly, stay awesome and enjoy. :D**

 **P.S. Hope this brightened your day, lovely Nerdie Birdies. *thumbs up***

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Move."

"No," Percy Jackson smirked, leaning next to the locker from mine.

"Well then, stay there. I'll leave," I slammed my locker door and began going out, but he followed right behind.

"Hey, don't just walk away like that," he whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop trying to follow me like a lost puppy! Shoo!" I kicked his legs and he doubled over.

"Help me...world...this bully is putting me in pain..." he teased, but I knew that he was in real pain. I rolled my eyes, taking advantage of the situation by walking away.

"HEY! ANNABETH! ANNABETH BOO! WAIT UP!" I swear, I was going to kill him. I put my head low while everybody was cheering. Uggggg; high school. How many more months do I have to deal with such immaturity?

But I did admit; he was killing me. Annabeth boo?! How dare he calls me that? I am not his boo, I am simply the girl who hates him. He's like a lost puppy, trying to follow me to find shelter.

I can accept anyone but him.

Okay, sure, he hasn't bullied Malcolm much. In fact, Malcolm was starting to feel okay, and all the bruises and opened up scars were healing. I was glad, but I knew that he was still verbally attacked by some other people. I couldn't control that, but it still broke to see Percy Jackson whisper in Malcolm's ear when Patrick is gone to classes, hurting Malcolm fully. It hurts to see him feel uncomfortable in school.

It sucks to ever see that happen.

I sped by the corner, realizing that I was walking towards homeroom. Great. I know that Percy is probably going to go the same way, but who cares? I just hope he got the message that I don't want to socialize or even talk to him.

He's so annoying. He flexes in P.E., like he is the king. Sure, he swims really good, but swimming really good and flexing in front of girls are two different stories. I don't want to socialize with egotistical jerks, who seem to find targets to bully. I don't need to ever come across and even SOCIALIZE with him when all he is a person with a personality that is full of crap.

What Calypso said; him liking me? She needs to know that that is never the case. He just does that, flirting with each and every girls. Sure, he goes to a blondie. Then he goes to a brunet. Then, he goes to a brown haired girl! I don't give a damn about his love life; nor will I ever want to be his next target to hit on. He could hit on some popular girl; like I'd ever care.

Walking towards my desk, I put my head down and waited for the clock to pass by. I needed time to just think.

Grades were going fine. Luckily.

Work was stressful but that would be okay.

People leaving me alone; nah.

But at least Drew wasn't bothering me. She finally learned her lesson to stay away. I can spit fire.

For real-

"Hey Annabeth...it's me...Leo..." I looked up, and Leo was giving me a cheeky smile.

"Hey!" I grinned at him. Percy's friends all stunk, but Leo was bearable. Besides...Calypso loved him. As strong as the word love was, I knew she did.

She even rejected Octivian, who by the way is the jerk in her academy. I hate his guts.

But Octivian is popular, and every girl wants to be with him. So it was a huge surprise for Calypso to turn down someone who is popular and all. But she did that because she liked Leo.

So I am here to be his friend. Besides...Leo has done nothing wrong. He wasn't beating up my brother, he wasn't hurting me at all.

"Hey..." he looked at me cautiously. I knew we haven't talked much this week, but that didn't deny the fact that I still adored him for talking to me and taking his sweet time to sit with me at lunch with Polly. "I have a question that you better keep a secret."

"I'm all ears," I grinned, and he sighed.

"How's Calypso?"

It really wasn't a surprise that he asked; I could've yawned to show that it was bluntly obvious he still had feelings for Calypso but I just tapped my pencil to my notebook.

Exactly how Percy would do it-

 _UGGGGGG ANNABETH! DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT PERCY DOES!_

Scrunching my eyebrows, I put my pencil down.

"She's doing fine...I guess..." I added the tension to the conversation, and I knew the 'I guess' caught him off guard.

"Oh," I was immediately disappointed when there wasn't much of a reaction to what I said. "Just wondering; she's a really good friend of mine. I know we broke up, and I know that she hates my guts, but I don't hate people."

He flashed in a smile, and it was so hard to really decipher his feelings.

That was Leo. I didn't know so much about him to read his feelings off the bat. It was Jason that I knew. Like Calypso knew Leo on the back of her hand, that was me with Jason. Jason and I were great buddies, but now, everything has fallen apart.

I don't know who to be friends with anymore.

I found new, open wounds that would penetrate my skin, and Jason has burned me.

Like Leo did to Calypso.

But at least they were different. Because I knew that Leo had feelings.

Though his emotions that he felt were just so hard to decipher.

"Anyway," I grinned, trying to lighten up the mood. I needed that from Leo.

"Oh right!" his eyes glistened. "Guess what Chase? I'm neighbors with you."

"What?" I blinked and he laughed.

"Well...we live in different buildings. Your window and my window are across from each other."

"Wow!" I was really happy to hear that. Having a goofball that I can talk to would be awesome. Even though Malcolm practically ignores me...it hurts but I at least need to keep my distance. I knew he would come back to me. It was always like that. He just needed time.

"I know right?" he flickered his fingers. "But sadly...I am not using that room. I'm actually using the room next to it. I bought an apartment with two rooms."

"Same. Mine is kind of the same. But Leo...a question I want to ask is...why are you moving in an apartment that is smaller than your...I don't know...luxurious house?" I blushed at the question and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"My parents are really touché. Well...I made a really bad scratch on the wall, making the wallpaper my dad afforded to peel off. My robot went a little loco crazy," he laughed. "So they told me that I have to give half of my allowance this month to repay the debts. And...I decided that I feel pressured to ruin anymore beautiful stuff. I decided to live my senior year alone pretty much."

"Wow. That's awesome! You get a sense of thrill to feel independent," he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and I am planning on actually asking my friends to move in with me. Who knows? We can join up money or something and actually you know...work together on affording the apartment. Do you think that would be a good choice?"

"Of course! Apartment rents can get really expensive. You really need someone to help you," I said, exasperatedly. Malcolm ate all the food, never socialized with me (it has been a month and he is still angry at me), and doesn't even have a job! I am always paying the rents, and it is really stressful. It would be wise for him to not go what I go through, and have a buddy helping him.

"Yeah, thanks. That works. You're the best Annabeth," he patted my back. "Well, got to sit. See Mrs. Dodds," he rolled his eyes playfully and I scooted my seat. Mrs. Dodds came in to take attendance, and I listened to all the upcoming events.

"There will be projects this three months that are going to be intense. Each teachers from each core subject will still be your teacher, but the classes are all mushed up together. For example, the Math department perhaps are going to be working all together, and the class pairings will be from different classes. We would like to pair up students who are qualified to help one another. The teachers all take careful consideration on who to select. These will be your partners, and you will be set in a group. You must always walk with the group when going to classes."

Everybody groaned, and I just looked at the blank white board, trying to not zone out. Mrs. Dodds could at least announce her news with a twist of fun, but all her lessons are boring.

"And as I will say, we are going to have an assembly next week. It is our anti-bullying assembly, and we are here to talk about that once more! We need a fair reminder guys!" her voice sang high pitched, and the class cringed. Every time she said something, it would be like she was singing a tune. And sorry to say, but she really needs a vocal coach.

"Seniors, we don't want you pestering freshmen students. I had to have to talk to multiple of you," she said, scanning around the room. "So please, this assembly will be beneficial. Cheer up!"

We groaned again.

"Well anyway," she straightened her shirt. "You will have one teacher that you will have as the leader for the group," she changed the subject. How uncoordinated. "I will have to say, a lot of you guys are gone to different teachers."

"YES!" I heard Percy's voice, and the whole class erupted in laughter.

"Percy Jackson, please mind your attitude," Mrs. Dodds glared. I rolled my eyes. Percy would always think that he can just talk back to the teachers, but it was annoying. It was annoying that she was interrupted, and her anger fuming out was annoying too. Everything about Percy and Mrs. Dodds were annoying; and ah! Maybe they must be long lost relatives; they are just so, so similar in personality!

I rolled my eyes, playing with my fingers.

"Well, I'm sorry Mrs. Dodds. I guess my mind spoke before my lips could ever-"

"Silence!" she screeched, and I swear I wanted to smack Percy. Can he just shut up? He's being so disrespectful. I hated Mrs. Dodds; that was for a fact. But why are you talking back? She's still, after all, a crappy teacher...but she's still a TEACHER. At least in name...but she's a teacher for Pete's sake!

"I had enough of your insolence," she glared. "I paired you in a group with Leo, Miranda, Courtney, and Sebastian," Courtney's eyes glistened and Percy gave her a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"But now, I think I have to move you," and literally, I was about to laugh. Percy looked horrified.

"Excuse me? Mrs. Dodds, I-"

She smirked. "I think you should next time watch what you say. Maybe bite your tongue to hold in your disrespectful comments."

The whole class erupted with laughter, and for once I saw Mrs. Dodds smile. I did too. It must be hard on her (though she sucked at teaching and was really annoying) to deal with such a disrespectful student.

Like let me say...the name starts with a 'P' and ends with a 'Y'.

I think you can connect the dots.

That idiot. At least I don't need to go into any more torture. Let him find a group that he'll be humiliated on. I bet he is going to go into some stupid group.

"Class, let's calm down," she addressed and the class was silent. "P.E., and extra curricular activities however are going to be your own. The four core concepts are with your groups. I will be handing in a slip of paper to each of you guys. The schedules in your lockers are delivered right now. Check your lockers and make sure that you see the slip of paper on who is your teacher as your leader. The schedules will be there. Just saying, you P.E. class is first period, and your elective is second period this time. Understood?"

The class groaned.

Morning activities always sucked for me. Cramps...extra drowsiness...I'd rather stick to class where my energy slowly begins to revive.

Working in a bookstore with a nagging boss, and customers that are always so demanding is hard.

So blaming me for feeling tired would might take some time to reconsider.

"The class is dismissed," Mrs. Dodd walked towards her desk, and immediately, everybody began flooding out. I straightened my skirt, and tightening the tie on my collar, I walked out to go to my locker. The seniors were the only students who would do the few month activities. It was crazy, but our academy made sure to give us a sneak peek of going to classes, only to make it easier on us by grouping us all together.

Heading towards my locker, I quickly opened it and instantly a paper dropped into my hands.

 _Miss. Annabeth Chase,_

 _Hello. You are a newly senior, and it is a bummer because you aren't trained into the junior perks, like preparing for junior year. We have paired you up with Jason Grace, one of the smartest students in this school. I hope that you can understand and rely on him. Your classes will be held with the following group members:_

 _Jason Grace_

 _Piper Mclean_

 _Drew Tanaka_

 _Polly Garland_

 _Jordan Smith_

 _I do hope that your group members are okay. Please notify me if you have any concerns._

 _And best of luck, Annabeth Chase. This note is personally written from Mr. D, the principal of Half-Blood High._

 _-Mr. D_

I sucked in a breath. I was pretty much going to be stuck with Jason Grace. If I turned a blind eye, I knew that I would be happy. He was my friend...key word: WAS. He was my friend, and it was all thrown in the past. He never apologized; never came to tell me that he was sorry. I knew he didn't mean that he was sorry. Or if he was; he should stop being a coward and embrace it. Because as time came, I started to feel as if my care slowly diminished, and I can't forgive him anymore.

I sucked in a breath, and turned the note. And right in the bottom right corner, spelled the favorite name of my teacher.

Mr. Brunner.

Smiling, I was glad I wasn't Mrs. Dodds. She would give me a migraine.

Mr. Brunner at least had a chill personality, and taught. Unlike her.

So having him as our group teacher?

Amazing.

I walked towards Mr. Brunner's classroom. He was the history teacher, and he devoted his lessons with pride and effort. The class loved him. It was like he was a personal book, only with a killer personality added with an enthusiastic narrator-

"Annabeth..." Jason's voice was barely a whisper, and I looked up. He was way taller than me, and he'd call me Shorty.

But now, I wanted to forget all of that.

"I want to make things clear," I said straightforwardly. "Everyone is new. I don't need special coaching. I would really like for you to not escort me. Sadly, we are in a group. But I wish that I don't want to socialize with you. I do not want to socialize with you. I don't want to socialize with _YOU_." I growled.

"Annabeth...you know that in the end, you're going to need me. The idea of-"

"I'm going to speak to Mr. Brunner. I am going to tell her that I feel very uncomfortable with you. I don't care if you are smart. I don't need you. I'd rather have...I don't know...Percy Jackson, the most stupid boy I have ever met be my escort."

He looked absolutely hurt, and I turned away. Walking inside Mr. Brunner's classroom, I scanned the room.

"Polly!" I grinned and ran up to her. Polly was grinning.

"Hey! I am so happy we're in the same group. I was so scared because that wouldn't happen. It never happens. I either get stupid guys that leech on my answers in group projects, or girls who reek with strong perfume, you don't even know!" Polly laughed.

I laughed. "Well, I'm here-"

"Annabeth," Mr. Brunner scanned the room. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

I looked at Jason, who was looking at me nervously.

What the heck?!

I walked towards his desk, and Mr. Brunner sighed.

"Jason Grace reported that you are not comfortable being with him. He demonstrates every classification as an escort to help you transition-"

"I do not want to socialize with a person who has bullied my own brother, hiding himself, wearing a mask on his face and pretending to be innocent when he is definitely opposite from that," I said bluntly, but strangely I was calm.

"Uh...wow..." Mr. Brunner's eyebrows scrunched up, staring at Jason strangely. "Well...um...it has to be in your group. So let me see...okay, so it is either Polly, Piper, Jordan, or Percy-"

"Um...Mr. Brunner? I think you got that wrong," I laughed lightly. "Percy isn't my group."

"Um...I am pretty sure he is," he scanned his group paper. "I was given a call right after homeroom that Percy Jackson is changing groups. Turns out that rebel got a taste of his poison," Mr. Brunner laughed lightly.

"Ah, I see. You mean Percy Jackson, like a different one. One with no sea-green eyes or black hair-"

"Annabeth, you're so funny," Mr. Brunner chuckled, and instantly my smile was wiped off my face.

"Mr. Brunner, you are not serious, are you?" my tone was serious and Mr. Brunner grinned.

"Well, it says on this paper," he grinned, knowing that I didn't like it one bit.

No.

No.

NO!

This is not going to happen.

He is NOT going to be my escort.

If he is in my group, he cannot be my escort.

"Please don't make him my escort," I prayed, shutting my eyes.

"Well, he's off the list," Mr. Brunner laughed. "Chill Annabeth. You're going to have Polly as your escort."

"YES!" I screamed and the whole class stared at me. I tried wiping off my smile, but I was at least glad. I didn't need to deal with anyone. Polly was the only person who fully could accept me; it felt great to finally chill.

"And let me see...I think Jordan is off to Leo's group," Mr. Brunner ignored me, but he had a smile plastered on his lips.

"Thank you Mr. Brunner," I leaped with joy, and he laughed.

"Don't be so overly excited. Make sure to keep your guard, Annabeth."

"Of course," I shot a sly smirk at Jason, but strangely, he wasn't glaring at me.

He looked hurt.

 _Annabeth, stop. Get a life. Don't try to find yourself falling in for Jason's trap. He's using that pity card to somehow change your brain to make him back as your friend. He betrayed you; he threw away the friendship card a long time ago. He doesn't deserve your attention._

And I realized, he really didn't.

 **Percy POV:**

Let me tell you the shittiness of Mrs. Dodds.

She's annoying as crap.

She has such an irritating, squeaky voice.

She tries to be levelheaded when she gives out behavior slips so rashly.

She shows favoritism, so she makes the people who try actually feel absolutely humiliated with her cold disposition.

I hate her, and words cannot explain how much I hate her.

Now, would you like me to proceed on?

I rolled my eyes, walking towards Mr. Brunner's classroom. The letter was not updated, so I didn't know who was in my group. Great! I am probably going to be paired up with some stupid nerds that are going to be all snappy and brag about their supposed A+ grades. Why, they are so smart while I am this dumb idiot that should have my pride lowered to the maximum height!

Oh wait; but that isn't more! I might be paired up into a group where all these annoying girls are going to cling on me, trying to kiss their way up to grab my attention.

Heck no; who said I'm looking for any girl?

If there is one thing I know, I am going to end up in a group that I absolutely hate on. That always happens. There is no variety.

And when I get paired up into a group where all my friends are, because Mrs. Dodds nitpicks so rashly, I get thrown away from my group!

I officially hate her.

But then again...I've always hated her.

I rolled my eyes, trying to calm down my nerves. I needed to chill. The anger was consuming me. Gripping my backpack, I knew that tonight I needed to release my anger and charge at nerd boy.

Besides; he hadn't gotten a beating much, hasn't he?

I growled, opening the door. I was late, and I didn't give a shit. Who cares if I am late? I don't need a teacher to tell me that I am late! I can get tardy slips; detention even! Because guess what?

I. Don't. Care.

Final.

"You're late. I am giving you your last warning," Mr. Brunner entered the log into his binder. "Take a seat."

"I don't know where to take a seat when I don't even know my group," I rolled my eyes, and Mr. Brunner looked puzzled. I would never be angry at Mr. Brunner. He was my favorite teacher, and if there is one thing that I'd do, I would definitely be kind and respect him. He was the teacher that I actually respected, rather than hated. So I'd be on my best attitude, and show him that I know Greek and history in general.

But turns out that ah! I am letting my anger consume me, and I am even lashing out on Mr. Brunner!

Great Percy Jackson! You know what? I think you are a very talented boy. You should get an A for being such an amazing student!

Let me just give you a gold star!

I mentally rolled my eyes, and the whole class was staring at me. I was blind eyed and only adverted my attention to Mr. Brunner.

"Well...you do have a fair point," he cleared his throat. "Your group is over there."

I turned and immediately I spotted Jason, Piper, and Jordan.

I smirked.

"Thanks Mr. Brunner," alas! My group has friends! What luck am I given-

Polly.

And Annabeth?

Wait...

No.

Annabeth is not in my group.

Annabeth.

Annabeth.

Annabeth.

That was all that was in my brain for the entire period when Mr. Brunner was talking about his class rules.

 **Did you like this chapter? I hope so. I will admit that this chapter is a pretty long chapter, just letting it out there. I think this chapter had some hilarious moments, and I just really treasure that in a story. :) _I feel like this story has a really serious situation and the morals and all the events in the future events will have depth, and you have to analyze the characters deeply and all that stuff, but I am a person who thinks that happiness still exists. You can be happy. The smallest things still made you happy in some part of your life. And I want to emphasize that, and clearly state in this story a theme that is up to you to analyze and deeply look at._**

 **All my stories are not just simple love stories. I want to make sure to add depth. I know that my first story was horrible as crap, but I tried to add meaning. _And I want to put that for all my other stories, and express morals that I believe through writing. So guys; bear with me, and make sure to pay attention to even the smallest details._ **

**If you want a practice run and see what I mean, you can go read It's Her, Why Her?. Lol; I feel like I'm writing an advertisement label; but no guys, I 'm not. Instead, I am just saying that if you want to see my style of writing up close and wee what I mean with how serious I am on all the morals and all that stuff, you can go check that story out. I am so, so, so, so, SO proud of that story, and I want to share that because #It'sHerWhyHerNerdieBirdies have loved it.**

 **Btw; if you are a #It'sHerWhyHerNerdieBirdie, place a review. I just want to know if you are a proud Nerdie Birdie, and you know, this is all for fun hahahahahahahahahaha. :) Anyway, love you guys tons! You guys are the leading inspiration, and I hope that this story, which has such a...I don't know, I think it has a deep moral, sweeps you off your feet and lets you feel the emotions throughout this story.**

 **AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL; IT IS IN MY PROFILE SO GO CHECK THAT OUT! :D**

 **Okay, anyway, see you guys later! :D :D :D BYEEEEEEEEE! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my beautiful Nerdie Birdies! Okay, so I know I am updating this right now, but let me tell you what. I think the ending of this story is legit hard worked. I don't know; read on Nerdie Birdies, and review about what you think! Also, the poll results have officially came out! *happy look on my face* BUT! I'm not announcing it. JUST because I am waiting for more people if they didn't get the chance. If you didn't see or know that I am holding a poll on my profile, then go to there and click and vote! I will end the poll next Sunday. I will update, and try to update frequently throughout that time. NO DEDICATIONS ON THIS CHAPTER. It is not because I hate you, not because I am lazy, it is really because I want to either do it or not after the results.**

 **I loved each and every one of your reviews though. And let me describe them to you; they are absolutely lovely. Your support means the world to me, and what makes me kind of break is that I can't reply to them. I could see your love and support shining through each review, and guys, let me tell you something. I have never seen so much love, and so much optimism and radiating personalities shine from many people I know, but I will say, Team Nerdie Birdies literally reach its highest peak of expressing love, optimism, with the addition of radiating your individual personalities. I've gotten to PM a good group of you, and even if I haven't, I've noticed the love and the personalities that you let out. You guys are amazing, and IF perhaps, the dedications are not here, I might as well do these notes to express in total how much I love you guys.**

 **You guys are literally the best; I am going to say something a little deep but throughout my life, I've always wrote stories. Even at a young age. However, before I discovered this site, I always thought that my stories would be kept in forever. Never found, and is only stupid and not even worthy to be published. But you guys are there, and despite the fact that I can upset you, or make you cry (sorry guys), or just simply make you happy, WHATEVER EMOTION, you guys have been such great people. I cannot imagine that we are up to what, 120 REVIEWS! IN WHAT, JUST SEVEN CHAPTERS! Guys; that is legit crazy; and I am just so shocked. It isn't this site that changed my life; it is YOU. :)**

 **Always remember that Team Nerdie Birdies are loving, optimistic, hilarious, and eccentric group of people. #ProudNerdieBirdie...that should be added in your guys reviews lol. Just thinking maybe that you guys would want to be full of spirit on it. LOL. OH! And yasss! You guys are full of spirit too!**

 **You know; someday, I am going to describe you guys all in words, and maybe make some good motto or something for us.**

 **If you want to actually review down below about a motto for this beautiful team...GO AHEAD! I am actually willing to see what you've gotten in store. :)**

 **Okay guys; I literally ranted NON-STOP! I should probably say the line that I always say...**

 **Without further ado, let us get onto this story! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth-"

"Don't push it," I rolled my eyes. Somehow in Chemistry, we were to do a lab. We needed to do it with our group, but since the tables cannot be combined, he paired us up separately. Polly somehow ended up with Percy and Piper, and I was with Jason.

I will seriously cry and shove him away.

I couldn't deal with this.

But what can I do; Mrs. Mellissa didn't want to move the seats.

I was doomed.

He was pretty much my partner until this whole group thing ended for Chemistry.

"Annabeth, you can't do that," his hands held mine, stopping me from putting the chemical extract from the pan.

Shit Annabeth; that is not even not a test tube!

"Of course," I immediately pulled my hands away from his. He looked hurt, and I carefully poured in the chemical extract from the test tubes.

"Annabeth, I want us to be friends-"

"I said, don't push it!" I muttered, gritting my teeth. He is not going to test my patience. He either shuts up or gets my dark wrath.

He put his hands to the side.

"We have to-"

"I know what I'm doing," I cut him off.

"Shit, Annabeth, at least make me speak," Jason sighed exasperatedly. "For once Annabeth...I am sorry, I know I am pushing it, I know I've hurt you-"

"Don't tell me excuses," I spat. "I don't intend to hear a deep explanation. You've made a choice to not even win my sorry for a month. Thought I'd wait for you to regain your confidence? Damn Jason, you think so highly of me. I'm sorry to say; I am just not a good friend. Exactly like you. So maybe, we aren't meant to be friends. Don't you agree?"

"I disagree," he scooted his chair closer to me. "I care about you, deeply."

"Lies. All lies," I mumbled, biting my lip while recording the reactions to each chemical and jotting down the pH levels.

"It isn't lies," he stirred the mixture together. "I would never lie to you about my feelings."

"Then what is Malcolm to you?"

"My friend-"

"Lies," the tears were forming. Damn it Annabeth; stop! This is freakn' chemistry; don't cry like a baby!

"Annabeth," his hands held mine, and I realized I was trembling. Shit; I am starting to become a weakling.

"Let go of me, you jerk," I kicked him under the desk, but he didn't flinch.

"Just let me be your friend for this one class."

"I'm sorry, but I think you're asking way too much."

"I want to make it up to you," Jason's blue orbs stared deeply at mine. "Because I care about you."

"Stop being a Percy," I rolled my eyes, and Percy immediately responded.

"Excuse me?"

"Mind your own business," I rolled my eyes.

"Percy, come on help me with this-" Piper was saying but Percy scowled, cutting her off.

"Well, Piper, you should stop being an Annabeth. Don't be so naggy all the time. Don't try to control me," he shot me a glare, and I immediately twisted myself comfortably to face him. He was right behind me, and I was ready to kick him.

"And Jason, I think you should stop being a dumb egg. Percy is just that guy; a dumb egg."

"Excuse me-"

"Let's go," I held Jason's hand and he froze. That dumb egg. I might as well as call Jason Dumb Egg II. I found myself concentrating on the chemical extracts, and Jason was helpfully being a good aid.

The thing that felt calm was that we were working together, without talking. Talking complicated things.

I hated Jason Grace.

It was true.

He opened up my heart fully, and threw it away in the trashcan.

We were friends.

Life long friends.

He wiped my tears, hugged me, and made me feel as if I was the most important friend in his life.

But he hurt me.

We were friends.

He was a coward.

An idiot.

But I will admit; I felt grateful that we were working in silence.

He has hurt me.

But at least...we got along.

In chemistry.

...

"So please work this group project. Work at home, or school or whatever. This presentation will be a huge part of your grade," Mrs. Peckings, the biology teacher exclaimed. "This dissection takes a huge part of your grade! Describe everything in great detail! Now work!"

Piper scanned us.

"As much as I think my house would be great, my parents are a bit..." Piper didn't need to explain. We all knew she was the daughter of Tristan Mclean. I don't think a clumsy bunch of teens should be in a house so elite.

"I'd like to show you guys my home but complications," Jason frowned.

"I'd like to show you guys my home but it might be too..." I was going to say 'short', but for some reason, it hurt.

"Let's do it in her house," Percy piped.

"I-"

"Well, Annabeth, you seem like a really good person and...I'd really like to know you through the way you express yourself in your house," Piper softly smiled.

Gosh; Piper was really kind.

"I-"

"I agree," Jason looked at me with teasing eyes.

 _Back off Grace._

"Well then, it is her house," Percy smirked. Polly was staying silent, and I knew that she felt a bit saddened. Neglected was a bit of a better word.

"What about Polly's?" I smiled at her, and she softly smiled back.

"Nah, yours sound nice. Besides, your cookies are delicious," Jason retorted, and I glared at him.

Percy had an unreadable facial expression.

"You've gone to her house?" he shot Jason a glare.

"We're friends. Why not?" he was not making me feel anywhere near better. We were not friends. We were never destined to be FRIENDS.

"No, we aren't," I spat coldly.

"See?" Percy's eyes glinted, staring at Jason competitively. What the heck? What is the competition even?

Boys can be idiots.

"Well, your house," Percy looked at me, meaningfully.

"Okay...but just not today."

"Definitely not," Percy yawned. "I have packing to do. Besides; these teachers aren't giving us a break. Mr. Rays freakn assigned us an essay due this week!"

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. This was, for once, a decent conversation between Percy and me. As sad as that sounded, it was the truth. Percy and I, besides the moment when he carried me...for a whole month, this was the best between us.

 _Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggg!_

We quickly snapped out binders, and began to walk after packing up our backpacks.

"Annabeth, wait up!" I heard a yell. It was break time, and I really needed some time alone.

"Jason I-" but immediately Percy was running full force towards me. I let out a small squeak, paralyzed.

But everything else failed when Percy just couldn't read the caution sign, saying that the floor is wet.

He slipped, and immediately his hands looped around my neck, his face buried into mine as I froze.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

What on earth is happening?

My fingers dug against the palm of my hand. Percy was practically leaning his weight all over me, but I could see the unsteady breathing that he was trying to muster up. I felt his soft breath hit my neck, the warm air ironically making me shiver.

I could have knocked him away.

Kicked him in the place where he knew that it would hurt.

Cursed out fully on him.

Pushed him away and made him slip entirely.

But that wasn't the case.

Because I was frozen, and I just seemed to blink blankly.

Percy took his sweet time getting up, finally letting go of me. I just realized that I kept in a breath, when I exhaled all the left oxygen I was holding in. My heart was speeding up, and I realized that Percy just did something that shocked me.

Just as the crowd out.

I realized that people started staring, and a small crowd formed around us. _How was I so blind not to realize that people were looking?!_ Standing straighter, I quickly straightened up my skirt, while Percy slightly loosened his neck tie. Turning away, I bit my lip and tried to stop myself from gaining the spotlight from the agonizing crowd.

This was never meant to happen.

Not even a bit.

Damn it.

No.

Damn YOU, Percy Jackson.

If only if I pushed him away...

 **Percy POV:**

I am officially a loser.

You are right; I am officially a loser.

Annabeth, for this whole week, didn't even care about me. She ignored me straight on. After the incident of supposedly slipping (which I will admit was quite embarrassing), I realized that Annabeth was flustered. But I knew it wasn't the cute or romantic type of flustering feelings; it was more of the shocked, overwhelmed, and uncomfortable flustered feelings.

I felt highly uncomfortable too. Right when my head buried into her neck, when I smelled the sweet vanilla scent, I knew that I've changed everything.

I knew that no longer she will ever notice me.

Whether it is angry feelings, or happy feelings.

She would never care for me.

So I clung onto her, because I knew that her notice against me would be gone forever.

So it was a farewell, to tell her that I love her, to tell her that I know this has changed everything.

That is why I clung to her, to silently tell her without her notice that I like her, and that I want to even take the slightest chances to be by her side.

Even if it makes me a fool.

It was exactly like this week.

Trust me; I've tried everything.

Starting out from giving her cookies (which were crushed) that I personally baked, she stared at me weirdly and kindly gave them back.

I tried to run to her, but I slammed myself into a pole.

When I flexed in P.E., she rolled her eyes.

When I grabbed Drew's neck and kissed her right in front of Annabeth, she stared at me blankly and left.

When I would ask her questions, she'd ignore me completely.

When Piper and Annabeth would talk with Polly about who knows what, when I try to join, she slowly lets herself out of the conversation.

When I waved at her after school, I was so close to actually going to the hospital because I could have fell out of my bike.

At night; I would ponder, should I call her?

And no; I am not a stalker.

But I did have her phone number; Leo has his way with hacking Calypso's device.

She clung into my brain, and I was chasing for her.

I wanted her.

I found deep interest for her.

I didn't know her that well.

She was so closed off, and the funny thing that hurts the most is...

She doesn't even try to open her book, because it is always closed.

But what makes things MUCH more funnier is...

I literally open my book, waiting for her to hop in on my saddle as I save her, like a knight in shining armor.

It's crazy.

I'm a loser.

I know I am.

And I am suddenly realizing...

Maybe she doesn't like me.

Maybe I'm not who she likes.

She probably likes smart guys.

People that could be more than just a comforter.

People that can be a gentleman, not a first class jerk.

I realized she'd never fall for me.

But guys, the humor gets REAL.

Because let me tell you something.

Though she'll never fall for me, and that is all that I ever fantasized, she lures me in.

And when she lures me in, I am like a lost puppy.

Because lost puppies crave for love and attention.

 **I don't know about you, but do you think that his line was really depressing? I don't know; when writing Percy's part, it kind of made me feel really sad, as the writer of this story. I tried to evoke a twist of hilariousness through his point of view like his mistakes, but twist them sadness. I want to see how you felt about Percy. Also *shocker look* the Percabeth moments...did you like it? I am so not sure; what do you think will happen? I am willing to know what YOU think! Also; I feel bad. The Percabeth ship is in a rocky boat; Percy is starting to feel neglected. What shall we do?! I'll update and try to update often even before updating the poll announcements; so remember: IF YOU HAVE NOT VOTED ON THE POLL, PLEASE DO! YOUR LAST CHANCE IS UP UNTIL THE POLL RESULTS IS OUT IN A NEW UPDATE ON SUNDAY!**

 **Okay; that is all I got to say. Love you guys tons! #ProudNerdieBirdies! But more than that, I feel like how I can write my hashtag is #ProudOFNerdieBirdies. :) Anyway, love you guys and review down below what you think! Can't wait to see how you analyze this chapter. And lastly; hope you liked it, and thank you so much for supporting! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! Since I did promise an update, I decided to actually UPDATE! So, I am going to tell you the poll results. And that is...no dedications, but faster updates! HOWEVER! It came to my attention that many people who DID want the dedications really wanted them, and I just couldn't find myself to suddenly write dedications for the following and not for others. I didn't want to favoritize, and I realized that there were some complications such as questions needed to be answered, etc. So...I am not jk, I am sorry, you guys probably felt scared if you voted and got the real answer. Nah; I am actually going to stick like this. I am going to write dedications, AND TRY TO UPDATE FAST TOO! This chapter (I am so sorry guys) does not have a dedication, but the next chapter posted will have dedications, and from then on will have quicker updates.**

 **I am trying something so new, and I feel like this takes a lot of pressure. Because as a writer, to update fast AND write dedications and it can be really stressful. So please support me, and you know, as optimistic and supportive Team Nerdie Birdies, we can actually support one another as a team, but also be supportive but also care and be aware about a writer who is taking a HUGE step. I am going to see how it goes for me, and if I don't feel comfortable, I might stick with the voted results.**

 **I am very excited to share this new experiment of seeing if this will be great for both of us. Tell me what you think on my decision. I will be trying my best, and I hope that you guys know that I am doing this the best that I can!**

 **Oh; and before I start this story. I got two reminders:**

 **1\. BRING A TISSUE! If you are someone who cries easily (that ain't a problem...I cry too lol), then I advise you to actually bring tissues or something to wipe your tears on like a blanket or towel. This chapter is one of the emotional chapters that I've edited so hard on (like legit guys), so please, if you are emotional, then please bring someone to wipe your tears.**

 **2\. Just want to comment on those hashtag things I say for you guys to do in reviews. I just want to shout out; you guys are literally the best. Rather than showing spirit (which plays a huge role still to my heart), is the dedication to actually read my A.N.s. You guys are such sweet people; thank you so much for your love. I've never mentioned anything about the hashtags; but you guys touch my heart all the time. Thank you guys.**

 **Okay! Anyway, without further ado, let us get onto the story! :) Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Percy POV:**

"I'd like to buy this book," Annabeth was in the counter, her hair tied up into a messy bun as she was wearing a black V-neck that hug her curves, followed with dark grey skinny jeans. Beautiful.

"Of course," she slowly grasped the book, not looking at my eyes. It has been a week, and I knew looking at me was the same emotions: uncomfortable. For once, I felt hurt and embarrassed. It pained me to know that I was the cause of her disgust, and for her to feel angry and somehow...uncomfortable around me. But if I can at least find moments to talk to her, just for a bit, that could make me smile at least once.

Scanning the book, she was placing it inside a plastic bag.

"That's thirteen dollars," she whispered, holding the plastic bag while tapping her fingers onto the cashier desk.

"Of course," I fished through my wallet, and gave her my credit card.

Our hands touched, and she quickly pulled away. Straightening her pin, I later purchased the fifth book I bought from that store, all from Annabeth.

Like let's face reality: why would I ever go to a bookstore anyway?

Because Annabeth works there, and if it means for me to see her and have a conversation even if it is formal, I would do anything to have that moment.

"Thanks for shopping," she mumbled.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out," I smiled back, when she looked up. I held the stare, and I felt something fast beat inside my chest. It was crazy how a stupid junior could make me feel this way. A girl one year younger than me, is already making me fall for her and make me add like an idiot. But I couldn't stop the feelings that were pounding inside my chest.

I turned away.

Quickly scratching the back of my neck, I walked out of the bookstore. The air was chilly, but I realized that I didn't mind. I just needed to cool off. I needed time to rethink about her.

She didn't care about me.

I knew I shouldn't care for her; she wasn't worth my time. I'd rather fall for girls who actually think me attractive, _considerable_.

But purposely turning a blind eye, I quickly placed the plastic bag inside my backpack, and off into the cold, fall night, I drove my motorcycle back home.

...

"Mom," I whispered. Walking inside the hospital room, I held her hands closely to mine.

"Percy," she smiled sweetly.

"How was the treatment?" I grabbed a stool to sit beside her.

"It was tiring as always," Mom yawned. "I just wanted to rest, but the treatment was simply overwhelming."

"Mom," I squeezed her hands softly.

"Don't worry about me," her eyes drooped. "Don't. Concern about your future, and start studying. And don't go to detention again," Mom scolded lightly, and I felt tears brimming my eyes.

"I promise Mom. I'll be a good son this week," I kissed her cheeks. Mom's eyes closed, but a smile was plastered on her face. It was silent for a minute, until she asked, "Percy?"

Looking at her, her thumb weakly caressed my skin.

"Even if I have am a cancer mom...I still love you a lot," one of Mom's eyelids were open, and I immediately felt like crying again.

"Mom..."

"And...I love you to the point where I don't want you in pain. And I want you to be happy. So listen to your dad," her voice was hoarse. "Listen to your other mother-"

"Amphitrite is not my mother. You are," I defensively muttered.

"Treat her nicely though," she coughed, and I immediately got the water from the table that was left, and helped her sit up. She quickly gulped some water, and after that, she immediately curled back into the bed.

"I don't want to. She's my step-mom. Dad abandoned you for what, _her_? He left you when you had cancer, all alone, and married someone else. I don't want to listen to dad, or her. It's bad enough," my voice quivered. "It's bad enough that I have to see the woman that I love crumble. You have to get better. You have to take ownership of me, and get me out of that hell hole."

"Language Percy," Mom scolded lightly once more. "And even if you can't listen to them, you can listen to me right? Then trust me when I say this. Behave. It is so fortunate of me already to find myself being paid medical bills from your father-"

"That is the least that he could have done," my tone was bitter.

"Percy-"

"Mom, I think you should rest," I immediately tucked in her blankets, and Mom didn't seem to want to fight.

"Thank you," her voice was raspy, and I broke.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too."

"Listen to me, okay? Just please."

"I'll try," I promised. "But if I blow up on them if they really get on my nerves, that isn't my fault. Agreed?"

She sighed reluctantly.

"Agreed."

...

Plopping on my bed, I found the clock ticking by. I couldn't help myself but to text Leo or Jason. But when I opened my phone, out popped seventeen texts from Leo.

That idiot.

I chuckled to myself as I immediately checked the texts.

And boy, where there a lot.

 _Leo: You want to move in with me?_

 _Leo: Let's get a job together._

 _Leo: Please?_

 _Leo: You want to escape your house._

 _Leo: You can stay on the empty room at my apartment._

 _Leo: Please?_

And then, there were more texts along those lines of threatening me to answer and if I didn't, he would kill me at school.

So I answered.

 ** _me: Okay, okay, I am going to ask. Did you ask Jason?_**

Instantly a reply was sent.

 _Leo: I did, but right after you._

 ** _me: Thanks for prioritizing me. What did Jason say?_**

 _Leo: He asked his parents, but somehow they said no. Jason was fuming with anger; I stopped reply to his texts because he was getting annoying._

 ** _me: Oh wow. Typical Leo._**

 _Leo: Oh bro. I ain't typical. I am sizzling mcsizzling hot guy who attracts girls all at once._

 _ **me: Oh shut up scrawny boy**._

 _Leo: I am so hurt._

 _ **me: Shut up**._

 _Leo: hahahahahahahahahahaha_

 _Leo: ASK! NOW!_

 ** _me: Ok, ok._**

I placed my phone on my bedside table, and sighed.

I wanted a peaceful night, but I guess I have to take risks.

Because if it means for me to get out of here, then I would put my heart to let myself out of here.

...

"Dad, I want to move out and live with Leo."

Dad looked up from his newspaper, and stared at me questioningly.

"I don't catch on," he replied, folding the newspaper and putting it on the coffee table.

"I don't want to live here. I will visit you, but I want to live on my own. I am sharing an apartment with Leo, and we are willing to have a job and-"

"That is the most dumb idea I have ever heard," Dad laughed, his tone menacing. "A dog could laugh."

"Dad, you know how I feel when I'm in here," my voice was almost a whisper. "Every. Single. Damn. Day."

"Percy, watch your language-" a high tone tried to scold, but I wouldn't listen to my step-mom.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Shit," I yelled back and Dad flinched.

"Percy, you know that we care for you. Why don't you just stay here? I don't want you to leave at all. You are my child and-"

"Please. Don't let me live in hell."

"Percy-"

"Is it a yes or a no?" my voice shook, and I realize that the idea of moving away to Leo's apartment was much more tempting than ever. I needed to break away. If it meant losing a wonderful house where meals are always served lavishly, then I would. This house, was where I grew up. I loved it, and I still do. I love the people who work here, I love the wonderful furnishing and my room.

But I hated the people IN this house, that ruled over all the others.

I hated the feeling when entering this house, no matter how cozy it was.

I needed to get out of here.

I needed to.

I felt the need to escape.

If I didn't; I'd lose my sanity.

It was that simple.

"That's a no, Percy," he said calmly.

"Are you serious?" my eyes watered.

"Yes."

"Then might as well I run away from home," I immediately walked and grabbed my keys and backpack.

"Hold up; where are you going?" Dad was furious.

"I'm leaving."

"Percy-"

"I want you to rethink your decision. I'm going to stay at Leo's for the night. I'll come back, but that will be the time I pack all my clothes."

Without any other words exchanged, I ran out. The cold air brushed against my cheeks, already making my hands frozen.

"PERCY JACKSON; YOU COME BACK HERE!" Dad was yelling his lungs, but I sped towards the steps to reach my motorcycle. I am not going to deal with this shit.

I'm going to take a ride.

"PERCY JACKSON-"

I ran, my footsteps speeding faster as I finally started the motor engine. I felt a hand hold my shoulders, and I turned away, shooting a glare.

It was Amphitrite.

"Percy, listen to your father. I don't want you to go out so late-"

"Let me go."

"Percy, I-"

"You aren't my mother," I scowled bitterly. "Nor will you ever be held in that spot. So please; don't try to put yourself in that position."

Turns out; she didn't stop me when I sped away.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"I'm taking out the trash, Malcolm," I addressed, tying a knot on the trash bag. Malcolm ignored, tapping his pencil on his notebook again.

"Malcolm-"

"Don't push it. Don't talk to me. Don't socialize with me. Just don't," he closed his eyes, and he seemed breathless. He spoke those words fast, but they were strong and assertive.

"Malcolm, tell me. Why are you ignoring me-"

"Stop acting as if you don't know," he was right. I was acting. But if he was going to keep being a jerk, I might as well here it from his own mouth.

"Fine. You're mad at me because I skipped a grade, and made your life harder."

"No."

"Wait...what?" I was genuinely shocked, and for a second I needed to compose myself there. What on earth did he mean then? Why is he mad?

"I'm partially mad because of that," okay, that made sense. But then what is the main reason?

"Tell me," my voice broke, and I knew that I needed a real answer. I needed to know his pain. I needed to be aware of his feelings. I am his sister; for Pete's Sake! I need to be by his side.

"No."

"Malcolm-"

"Don't try to be the kind person. You were always fake," he laughed bitterly. "You that that you can play superhero and start entering people's lives so simply, huh? You think that once you become a senior, you can take control of my life, huh? Well guess what Annabeth? I fight MY own battles. Down be that bitch-"

I slapped him in the face.

"Me?! AS A BITCH?!" I yelled. "How dare you call me that?"

"Bitch, you need to realize that you are one. You always found yourself bathing over affection. You thought you can protect me? You think that what you're doing is supposed to help me. But are you that dense? It doesn't make me happy one bit! You only think about yourself. You don't realize that you hurt me, every damn time. And then, you come up running towards Percy and start dating him-"

"I am not dating Percy Jackson. How could I; he is your bully for Pete's sake! I am not that much of a stupid person! He's stupid, egotistical, arrogant, and stupid in general. How can you think that way? Also...me being dense? You're unhappy, and you know why I keep being in that damn grade? Because it helps you. You make YOURSELF unhappy, you ungrateful idiot. I am your sister, YOUNGER in fact, and I am much more wise than you. I genuinely care for you, so I'm not always fake. I'm helping you; I saved you from being physically hurt."

"So? You can't protect me from the words they say to me," he squinted his eyes, and shoved his hands on my shoulder. Hard.

My back hit the refrigerator, and he laughed bitterly.

"You were my sister," he said slowly.

"I am your sister," I bit my lip.

"I am eighteen, and if you keep that shitty mouth of yours closed, I might as well disown you."

"What are you talking about, you-"

"I can put you in the orphanage. I have the right to leave-"

"You're forgetting that I am in the same level. Same grade," I defended.

"I can leave this house. Leave and run away."

"Run away from who? Huh! Your bullies? You stupid idiot; fight them-"

"I want to run away from you."

The next curse words that I was about to say died in my lips. I stared at him, blankly, though my heart was hammering and clenching inside my chest. I felt my shoulders bruise, and my lips quiver. More than the physical pain, such as my throbbing headache, I actually felt the emotions tumble inside of me.

He hated me.

And it wasn't the sibling kind of hate.

He really hated me.

Enough to disown me.

I searched in his eyes, silently pleading him that his words weren't true. He wouldn't want to run away. More than that, he wouldn't want to feel as if he wants to run away from me. I am his sister. I saved him from the debt collectors, skipped a freakn' grade for him, and paid the bills. Work? Huh; I could rent an even smaller apartment that saves me so much money. But for him...I gave him the biggest room in here. I would leave a refrigerated breakfast for him to eat before going to school. I would make him dinner, I would make his lunch, I would-

And my heart shattered after staring real close at his eyes.

What hurt wasn't the emotion that I saw.

Because I couldn't see an emotion.

All I saw was blankness in his eyes.

It was a wall that barriered him away from me.

I turned away.

"I'll...I'll throw away the...this..." I felt emotionally frustrated. It was that...oh right. Trash plastic bag.

"Go ahead."

I quickly grabbed the plastic bag, and started to walk towards the main door only to be halted.

"This is a warning," Malcolm's cold voice echoed through the hallways. "If you plan to protect me one more time, I will run away and you will be nothing without me."

I closed my eyes, and pushed the door open.

Walking out towards the lobby to the dumpster area, I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks despite the cold air that was hitting my skin. My hands trembled, and it took my whole willpower to throw away the trash.

I was broken.

I felt thrown away, and the wounds that were healing ever so slowly ripped again. Malcolm was right. If he ran away, I would be nothing without him.

Because in my life, the people that I love mean the world to me.

Malcolm is one of them.

My love for him brings me pain. The pain is so sharp, that it can be hard to breathe. It is like as if I am stuck in a tiny box, where the lid is sealed. The fresh air that many breathe are not accessible. I am breathing dust, and crumbling inside the box. My bones breaking, my skin turning to mush. My feet curled, my heart slowly beating against my chest. The pain was so unreal, but it was there. It was there, and I realized that the words that Malcolm said, the look on his face that portrayed his true hatred towards me, revealed that I cannot come into his heart.

He felt betrayed.

I thought I knew him. I thought I knew him through the back of my hand.

But reality hurts.

Because I realized my own brother, who I always wanted to protect, always held a negative card against me.

Actually throwing away the plastic bag, I turned back, only to find a dark figure on the road. A helmet covered the person's face, and I immediately felt uncomfortable.

I wasn't dressed as well either; I just threw on my normal baby blue shorts and loose grey shirt.

I don't think that I was appreciable.

But more than that, I felt a dangerous feeling around this person. Whoever was under the helmet-

The person pulled their helmet away, and immediately I recognized the sea-green eyes under the lamplight. I hated Percy, but I felt a relief. It was someone different, that would be the next level of creepy.

Our eyes met, and he held a stare that I couldn't define. He looked hurt, broken. And somehow, I felt the urge to understand why. I've never seen him look so vulnerable ever. I've never seen those sea-green eyes have a serious, heartbroken expression. All I saw in those eyes was the smack-dab real look of vulnerability. Percy eyes scanned my face, and I couldn't decipher all of his emotions because we were pretty much a milestone apart.

But he held an emotion that could be sensed all the way from here, which was his vulnerability.

He seemed broken, torn, inaccessible.

The pain in his eyes held meaning, that I couldn't decipher.

His lips curved softly into a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

The tears that were beginning to brim in his eyes didn't look as if he never cried.

His cheeks were slightly pink, hinting that he was out all night.

I wanted to run and see what was wrong.

I didn't care who he was, and what he meant to me, because the pained eyes shocked me.

It resembled me, but it was coming out of Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson.

KEYWORD: PERCY JACKSON.

I was so lost in his stare that I didn't realize that he put back his helmet, but quickly glanced at his lips who gave me a one last soft smile.

And just like that, did he leave me so confused when he drove away with his motorcycle in the moonlight.

 **Did you like it? Wasn't it emotional? I hope so; after Chapter 8, I knew I couldn't leave off with another hilarious ending. I just want to here your guys' thoughts about what you think! I am so excited because legit, this chapter was so hard to work! So...*wiggles eyebrows* how was Percy's part? _WHO'S SIDE DID YOU THINK WAS MORE WELL-WRITTEN; PERCY OR ANNABETH'S POV?! Review down below; I actually am very curious._ I edited this and all sort, so hope the chapter went smooth! Okay; enough chit chatting me! I will probably end this on the final note. Please review and show love, and last but not least...HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! Turns out that this chapter is not sad (luckily) but it is...it might be one of your favorite chapters. It is long, and the moments *dramatically falls down the floor* It is INTENSE! :) You'll see what I mean when I say intense. It isn't the bad intense. The good intense. I shouldn't give out a lot...but just so you know, I wrote a chapter that you guys like. Wanted to give back to all the sweetness in every review. I haven't gotten a review where they'd be all ungrateful and would yell and complain. I've gotten sweet reviews, that told me that I can do it, to update and to write and spark a smile in your day. So thank you for your wonderful support; you guys are literally the best! As for that, this super quick update is also to thank you guys for literally 148 reviews. CRAZY! This is the tenth chapter and I'm already on 148. I don't even know if that is possible; is it? I've never gotten this much for just ten chappies. So thank you guys; you guys totally blew me away by such loving support to the point where I'd get 148 reviews. :)**

 **Dedications are below, and as I said, I am starting a huge stressful part. I am not saying that writing dedications nor updating fast are stressful, but doing them together takes a lot of time to complete. The fast updates that I will say are either two to three days after an update. I consider that pretty fast and consistent. I may update three days later. Or two. Or maybe there will be a new update right after the previous update. It is pretty much based on my schedule, but I am just really nervous about what I am trying new. I hope you guys can totally support me and show some love throughout this process, because encouragement always drives me on! :)**

 **Anyway; not much to write today (hahahahahahaha). Thank you so much for your indescribable love, and without further ado, let us get onto the story! :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

Last day of swimming lessons.

Finally.

Laundry costs a lot, and I am not willing to pay the extra bills. Luckily, the grand opening in the bookstore was a huge hit and gave me more money to pay rather than rent or food, so that was great for laundry. It was either laundry my clothes and get it delivered in a package quickly from the apartment service, or hand laundry them up on the rooftop. I've done a mix of both, but I did have to admit that paying a bit for the apartment service was convenient.

It was quick, and easy.

Besides; I have a life. I had to clean the whole apartment yesterday since my whole group is coming to my house.

Decorating and making it look more home-like was my wish. Part of it was to actually make it look decent, but I will admit the other half of the reason why I spent time actually watching D.I.Y. videos and trying to find cheap alternatives to cozy up the apartment was my pride. I knew I was poor, and I knew that Polly, Jason, and Percy knew I was. But I wanted to show that I still care about my house, though when I cleaned I found all sorts of garbage everywhere.

I was proud, but it made me only have two hours of sleep.

But it was worth it...I guess?

Malcolm was out to go and do homework with Patrick, so the apartment was ours until they leave.

I entered the gym, don't giving a care if I was slouching. I wasn't in the mood to swim, but the part that encouraged me that everything would be fine was that today was the last day in P.E. that we'd swim.

The water wasn't my friend.

Every time I'd swim, I would practically find myself being the last girl to finish her laps. The boys would snicker, while Percy would be busy showing his muscles to the girls that would swarm around him. I didn't care, but each day I found myself slightly more irritated of the way he'd try to reveal his muscles. Like, what did girls see in him? Okay, I will admit he had a killer body, but that isn't something to swoon for! That's absolutely pathetic!

Trudging towards my corner locker, I quickly changed into my swimsuit, putting on my flip-flops only to quickly lock my locker. Walking out of the door, I spotted Drew leaning in the corner, analyzing her nails.

Whatever.

It's not like she's coming for me.

Walking out of the entrance, I was pleased that nothing happened-

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed. Pain shot through my eyes, as I felt a familiar rose scent waft in my nostrils. I was moaning in pain, trying to pull myself together.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" I bumped into random people, knowing that they were probably glaring.

"Watch it, you bitch," I heard one guy say. I wanted to roll my eyes, but the perfume was strangely affecting me in ways I didn't want it to be. I was feeling dizzy, and my eyes should be healing by now but it was burning intensely, letting me-

 _SSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHH!_

I found water enter my mouth, and realized that I had tumbled from the pool, trying to get up, I realized that rather than getting up, I was sinking. My body wouldn't moved, and I felt absolutely paralyzed. My heart was beating rapidly, and all I could ever think was the dizziness-

Then...

I couldn't see.

Everything turned black.

...

The minute I opened my eyes, I saw bright light.

"Heavens, thank you for accepting me. My greatest wishes is to let my body rest in peace while my soul rises up-"

"Shut the crap up."

The instant realization that I was staring at the ceiling rather than seeing the heavens dawned to me. The light illuminated from a window that made the room bright. There was no light that was needed, and all I could ever imagine was the calmness rather than the panic state that I was in.

I turned to look at the crystal, electrifying blue eyes.

Jason Grace.

"What are you doing here?" I softly said, and I realized he was holding my hand.

I quickly pulled my hands away, though the pain shot through my arm very painfully.

"You fell in the pool. And what; you woke up a few hours after everything," he grumbled, his discomfort of my coldness evident in his tone and face. "You were so stupid to supposedly-"

"I am not stupid. I was sprayed with a perfume-"

"I don't care, Chase," he squinted at me, and I felt the need to defend myself.

"I am not-"

"Anyway," he ignored me. I was highly pissed but I decided not to say any other words. "I want to tell you that I was very worried."

"You have no position to be worried," I cleared my throat, which felt hoarse and dry. I needed water...just something to ease the pain in my throat...

"I know I have no position, but I'm a human too. So stop trying to classify me as an alien with no soul or heart," he growled, and I scowled. I felt the need to yell at him, but the energy in me was so out of it. I found myself having no energy to yell or curse my heart out at him.

As much as I hated him, I felt thankful that he would save me.

"Thank you though," I straightened my crinkled uniform under the blankets.

"For what?" his crystal blue eyes stared at my puzzled.

"For being a decent human," I then closed my eyes.

"I was worried-"

"Don't push it."

It was silent, until he sighed audibly.

"Annabeth, it makes me happy though that you think I am at least decent. You're very forgiving," he smiled softly when I opened one of my eyes at him.

"Don't push it. As I said, you are decent. I haven't forgiven you at all. I am just thankful that you saved me, and came to stay by my side. So don't push it-"

"It wasn't me who saved you," his eyes furrowed, and he looked somewhat angry.

"What, well...then you are a devil," I rolled my eyes. "Tell me who saved me; at least I can thank them."

"The person who saved you was..." his voice faded and he played with his thumbs. I was highly annoyed (could he just tell me?), but decided not to push it. I was tired after all, and if it meant for me to rest and take a deep breath for just a bit, then that would be great. The perfume's smell was faint on my uniform, but I realized that I was changed into actual nurse clothes in the academy. The academy was very strict, and if someone was highly injured, they would first make sure that it was hospital worthy. We had the top nurses and a few doctors actually working in the academy, because the supposed "accidents" (which the school is so blind; a nice bunch of people are people who are injured from bullying) were to be treated. The hospital were if the materials were not accessible. But over all, the Healing Room would be like a mini hospital for our school.

Mr. D was really serious with all of this hospital and medication stuff-

"Percy."

"Huh?" I was so confused. The thoughts of the strict and rewarding policy of the Healing Room quickly disappeared as I was left confused by Jason's sudden outburst.

"It's Percy."

"I am not catching on," I scowled.

"Percy Jackson. He's the one who saved you," Jason rose up from his seat. "It was him."

Before I could ever react to his words, Jason left the Healing Room, leaving me alone in a cushioned bed as I stood there, trying to decipher if Percy Jackson was no the inhumane alien I knew.

...

Let me tell you; I felt very emotionally frustrated today.

School passed by like a blur, and I was stuck into the Healing Room until after school, where I was "discharged". As I first complimented such strict rules that could heal students, I soon got really annoyed. Doctor Apollo (like what the heck? He's not even a Greek God or whatever!) was nagging and sometimes singing sappy haikus which instigated multiple headaches. I couldn't learn, and probably, I am to do homework and stay up late again.

And what made things worse was that those thoughts came right after the bell rang.

The rest of the day was truly trying to hide my feelings of my disappointment.

Percy Jackson, the boy that I hated and bullied my older brother, first reveals broken eyes, annoyingly tries to grab my attention like a lost puppy, and then saves me.

It was hard to see who the real Percy Jackson is.

He had so many dimensions.

So many secrets.

It was uncountable. I was baffled, and as much I wanted to pry, I knew that he held a wall to mask the pain that he has.

I didn't know what it was.

And I didn't want to care.

But I found myself thinking about what kind of pain does Percy Jackson have. I never imagined such a stubborn, egotistical, arrogant, stupid, idiotic, dumb, etc. (the list can literally go on) boy could ever be broken inside. It was such a shock to imagine because for the first time, Percy Jackson was the person that I've never looked in depth too.

I never gave him a second chance.

All I did see was the bad sides in him, the ugly and filthy sides in him that I hated. The flirtatious play boy who wouldn't back off. The boy who hurt my brother and shamelessly tries to kiss his way up to finally throw me away when he supposedly wins my heart. It was him, the boy that I hated for life, that drowned me into so much curiosity of how could he be so deep?

Deep not as in going deep.

Deep as in a person.

Deep as in character.

I never saw him deep. I thought he was transparent, disgusting, stupid, idiotic.

But now, I wondered if there was kindness.

I remembered that he once carried me home.

That was what, a month ago?

The kind warmth that he enveloped me, the gentleness and the way his fingers caressed my cheeks...

I pulled him away, despite the warmth that I felt through him.

I felt angry, and disgusted of my feelings, which blinded my feelings for him.

But even now as I analyze not only who he is and question his behavior, but I question my feelings.

Is he really the good guy?

Or is he the bad?

I will comment; I didn't want to know.

 **Percy POV:**

"I'll give a ride to the ladies," Jason winked at Piper and Annabeth. I rolled my eyes; if no one wants to ride my motorcycle, then who cares? I don't care; if people are afraid, then deal with it.

"Polly, come on," I growled. Polly's eyes widened as saucers, and she started shaking her head violently.

"I don't trust you," she looked almost as if she was going to cry.

Uggggg; she is so annoying. Motorcycles aren't scary! And besides; I get that she doesn't trust me but I don't give a damn. She either gets in or doesn't even get a ride at all.

"Hey, I'll volunteer out," Piper looked at me. "Besides, I want to ride a motorcycle. I am fine either way; car ride or not."

"Hop on," I grabbed a spare, white helmet and gave it to her. Hands shaking, I put my black helmet on. She was scared, and I knew it.

"I'm starting the-"

"Wait," Piper put her arms around me. I felt that she was being a little clingy, but what can I do? She's my friend, and this is her first time.

"Okay, now we're going. See you guys at Annabeth's," I waved curtly, my helmet blinding my eyes to stare at Annabeth. She didn't meet my eyes, nor look at me in general. She just stared at her shoes, as if they were the most interesting objects that she has seen for the whole day.

 _Not even a 'thank you' Annabeth?_

"Percy, come on," Piper whispered on my ears, and leaned closely on my back. Starting the engine, I waved at all the others.

I didn't know if she waved back.

...

"I think that if Annabeth and Polly did the presentation slides, they'd make it a blast. We'd get great credit; I am sure that snag would be impressed," Piper joked. Jason and I chuckled at the thought of Piper calling the biology teacher a snag, but Annabeth and Polly were silent this whole time.

We were so judgmental; and here we are, facing two girls who are all angelic.

I mentally rolled my eyes, but I found myself staring at Annabeth. She was being all dim today, and the normal girl who would roast everyone who came on her way was rather silent.

The ideas that she'd pipe up was all down, and the words that she could've said all escaped out of her mouth.

I felt as if I was the cause for her to not speak.

 _You probably are..._

I turned those thoughts away. This isn't time to recollect and decipher feelings. This is the time to actually work on a project.

 _Now let me inquire, Percy Jackson. When have you ever put grades before feelings?_

Shut up.

I quickly looked at the packet, and started to analyze it.

"She wants us to definitely write the procedures. She also told us to briefly explain the anatomy. The presentation should be at least ten minutes long; minimum, and fifteen minutes max. We can't screw this up," I stared emptily at the paper, because in real life, the words inscribed on the paper were the least of my concerns.

My peripheral vision was rather focused on Annabeth.

"Yeah," Polly smiled. "I agree."

"So...I feel like we should divide this group. Three people working on the important stuff and two people working on the aiding parts," Jason bit her lip. "Hmmm...I actually think...Percy, Piper, and I should plan the presentation. And Polly and Annabeth can create the slides."

That snapped Annabeth back to this group.

"What do you mean you guys planning the presentation?" Annabeth snapped, and Jason put her hands up.

"Woah, Annabeth, I'm not saying anything offensive," he countered. "I was just saying-"

"You're telling me that Polly and I have to do all the work," I realized that Jason was leading Polly and Annabeth to do most of the work. This was our last year in high school; and I knew that Jason didn't give a damn about any schoolwork. This was him; if he felt lazy or disliked a project, he won't tune in.

"You get recognition-"

"You called us your _aids_ ," Annabeth replied back, this time her tone harsher.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I just-"

"Hey, I think that we should actually create team leaders," Polly's suggestion silenced the whole apartment.

"Team leaders?" Piper looked at me, and I gave her a confused look.

"Yeah...like...bunch up our talents," she bit her lip. "I was thinking that...maybe since Annabeth is very smart, she can plan and coordinate the slides. Jason could help arrange and organize the schedules, and Piper and I can be the artistic people. We can plan the outfits, add creativity to the presentation, and you know the poster?"

I smiled.

"You're very bright, Polly," I said softly, giving her one of my die-hard smirks. Polly's eyes widened, and I knew she was all flustered. Quickly sending her a wink, I looked back at my paper.

"That's great," Annabeth cleared her throat, looking highly pissed at me. "I think that Piper and Polly should do the artistic parts. Besides; Polly is really good with drawing and you should see how Piper dresses."

"I wear-"

"It looks nice," Annabeth cut off, and Piper smiled.

"Thanks but-"

"You are creative with ideas," Annabeth complimented and Piper found no words to counter Annabeth.

"Fine," Piper bit her lip. "I'd be happy to do so."

"Great," Annabeth grinned. Her grin sent me smiling softly, though she didn't notice (luckily). I could see the vibrant energy spiking out of her, and we later discussed everything. Jason began to organize and kind of be like the team leader, but didn't have such authority to control specific project. He just checked up on us. Piper and Polly were chattering away, and Jason was helping Annabeth with the title of the presentation-

Wait.

What do I do?

All I was doing was munching on some chips.

Pulling the bag of chips away, I crawled towards Jason's laptop where Annabeth and Jason were working together.

"I can help," I winked at Annabeth, and she rolled her eyes.

"You can help with Piper."

"I think you're the only one doing massive work," I whispered, and she gave me a cold glare.

"I am fine with-"

"I don't want to leech on someone to get a grade," I found my chest pressing against her back, and she froze.

"Go away."

"No."

"Jason-"

"We're discussing, _Percy_ ," his voice was cold and held authority.

"Who cares?" I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't even assigned a role."

"Just munch on your potato chips," Annabeth spat.

"No."

"In whom tells you to not to?"

"Me."

We glared furiously at each other, but I found that Annabeth's face turned to look cute. Her eyebrows were bunched up together, and she looked extremely angry. The smiles were beautiful, but when she was angry, I found her awfully cute. Her lips would slightly pout unintentionally, and her grey eyes would totally blow me away with her scrunched up eyebrows, forming her to look like this cute little baby that is mad.

How cute.

I never was good with children, but that doesn't say that I didn't think they were cute.

And right now, Annabeth looked like a furious kid that looks really infuriated but has a really cute face.

Adorable.

"Hey Jason," I looked at him who was squinting at me. "I think I'll," I scooped her and placed her on my lap. "I'll work with her. I think she'll need a proper chair to sit on. Sitting on the floor must be painful, must it my Wise Girl?"

Wise Girl? WISE GIRL? What kind of nickname did I just say-

Annabeth glared at me.

"I'm not your Wise Girl," her hips turned to look at me straight at the face. "And for your information, I prefer the ground rather than your stone-hard lap."

"Why, thank you Annabeth. I think you are calling me muscular-"

"Leave her alone-" Jason spat but Piper quickly called Jason.

"Help us!" Piper was smiling, waving at Jason to come. I smirked and Jason walked off.

Turns out that right after he went, Annabeth was infuriated.

"You aren't muscular. You're a flabby idiot who I hate and always infuriates me!" she complained, and I stared at her lips. They were soft, and welcoming-

Shit; I should stop.

"Why, haven't you seen my muscles when I'd flex? Swimming sure makes it-"

She smacked me hard on the head.

"OW!" I groaned, and she squinted her eyes at me, glaring.

"Don't try to push the limits," she retorted. Right before I can stop her, she rolled out of my lap and started typing on the screen.

"So...our dissection-"

"Shut up."

"Wise Girl-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled, and everybody looked at her. It was immensely awkward because we were in her apartment, and since she was so loud, the little room let everyone stare at her.

She blushed.

"Nothing guys..." she looked back at the screen, blushing furiously.

Awwwwww...

I should probably get my phone out.

Rummaging through my pockets, I logged on and quickly took a focused picture of Annabeth blushing while typing furiously on the keyboard. Call me a stalker; but I was just a guy who wanted this image saved on his lock screen.

Realizing that she was working alone, I had to help her. Sure, she could do the work, but after realizing that I've really infuriated her, I should at least say something.

"Annabeth?"

Nothing.

"Uh...Annabeth?"

Still no answer.

Looking around the room, I spotted the uneaten potato chips. Quickly grabbing them, I got a good stretch and brought them to her lips.

"Ahhhhh," I looked at those lips. Damn it; I should stop looking at them. She was driving me crazy; because I knew that unlike other girls, she wouldn't want to kiss any boy. And the boy she'd definitely repel from the most is me.

"Don't treat me like a baby," she snatched the potato chips from my fingers. "But yes, thank you."

And after that, I realized that the once hurt feelings when riding the motorcycle of her not even thanking me for saving her life was lost.

She infuriated me, hurt me, and I would always be that lost puppy that was picky to be only by her side.

But there are times when Annabeth is like this little girl, and there are times where she is so unbearably cute, that my feelings for her enlarge and as dangerous as it sounds, she strives to reach closer and closer to where my mom is.

 **Did you like it? Gosh; I feel like that is always the first thing that I ask! But I am just so curious guys; your reaction always makes me smile! I sincerely cannot wait to read your reviews, because as dedications brighten your day, reviews brighten my day from all you sweet Nerdie Birdies. Speaking of which...the dedications... (hehe was that a good transition? I don't know lol):**

* * *

 **Sapphire Trafficker: Nice! I am glad that you enjoyed Annabeth's POV! That is awesome *thumbs up* Also, back to the usual stuff; I am only answering the safe questions. So, Malcolm, as mentioned in the book, has ignored Annabeth severely ever since school started. Those assumptions of Annabeth pretty much "flirting" (which she didn't, as you said Percy is always around and tries to flirt with Annabeth, led him to think that ah, my sister is so horrible, even she flirts with my bully. You know what I mean? I tried to symbolize the hatred to the max, because if it led Malcolm to think that Annabeth would flirt with Percy and he didn't trust her...that shows the amount of hate in him against her. I know, I know, it sucks and Malcolm is a really disappointing character, but you just got to read on. :) And yeah; ikr?! It is amazing how you can see a little teaser in the last chapter. How about this one? I wonder *gives the dramatic pondering face* Anyway, thank you so much supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: Awwww...Choco...that is so sweet! *hugs* I am glad you don't hate me though (lol). I am so glad you liked the previous chapter; it makes me really happy to read your reaction since I worked really hard on that chapter to evoke emotion. Your reaction and your review has totally sparked a smile to my day. Thank you Choco! :) Your enthusiasm is always welcoming, but more than that, it is such a beautiful trait. Keep being awesome (hahahahaha) :)** **Anyway, thank you so much supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **LoversReunited: Oh hahahahahahaha; John Legend does sing emotionally so that must have been affected a lot on your reading. Hahahahahaha; totally can relate. Also, I am so glad that you like it! It means the world that you thought the chapter was touching. I always try to write and make sure that my story evokes emotion, and isn't just some plain love. Depth, you know what I mean? :) Glad you noticed, and your review totally made me relate and smile. Thank you so much! Oh, and also; glad you liked Annabeth's POV! :D** **Anyway, thank you so much supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **ShootingStarMuffin: What irony? I was writing this chapter, and I was you know, thinking about the scenes in this particular chapter, and turns out that the competition actually fit in on what you wanted for this chapter! Hahahahahahaha :) Anyway, you are just so sweet! Thank you so much; those words literally made my day. It just makes me feel so happy that I can create some sort of emotion through your day, and that itself means the world to me. Thank you so much for your support! It is totally welcoming but also, I am so very thankful.** **Anyway, thank you so much supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **the Oracle of Akemi: You are so unique; you are the only person that has piped up that you liked Percy's POV. I just realized it when I was scrolling down, and you were the only person who said you liked Percy's POV personally. There were people who said they couldn't choose, but you exclusively chosen Percy. I don't know; I just thought that your opinion was very divergent. :) *thumbs up* And btw; you are so sweet. Just saying that in advance. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **TotalBookGirlFTW: I know, and a lot of people have been questioning about Malcolm about his rudeness or why he is like this. As explained, I left you quite confused on natural hatred and pride. I can't tell you the full reason to every action, because as you said, it is part of the story and the suspense just comes along with it. :) So you got to read on. :) Also, thanks! It made me smile when you said that. :D You are so sweet! :) Also, Percy is a very...mysterious guy. Not like strange or anything like that, but you can see that there are layers rather than the mean guy he is. So then again...you got to read on. Hahahahaha; I feel like I am advertising XD I'm not, but it just sounds like it. :D Anyway, thank you so much for wishing me luck! I'm wishing you on luck on anything that is happening to you! :D** **Anyway, thank you so much supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: Awwww...THANKS BUTTERCUP! You are literally the sweetest; I am always smiling because of you, and girl, you got that love inside of you that is priceless. You are a beautiful person; remember that. That was non-related to the review, but still. Just needed to let that out of my system. :) Also, your analysis is deep! I am glad that you are carefully looking at each details or even the smallest things, because that really matters when reading the story. If you don't analyze, then you might not get the full emotion to the story. You know what I mean? You're doing great on that *thumbs up* Also, awwww! Thanks; I am so glad you felt the emotions. That always hits me when you say that; it is just so, so sweet! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Naenia Hathaway: No worries; your review was so sweet, thank you. That's the first thing. :) Second thing, to answer your question, Annabeth and Leo...okay, so Annabeth's window is right across Leo's apartment window, but the apartments are different. He is in another building, and she is in another building. Also, for Percy, it wasn't that he was taking time to move in to Leo's; it was simply him driving around and the touching thing (I'm just going to say it) was that he was near Annabeth's building. I'll leave you to analyze from there. :) And going onto your reviews...you are so sweet. Like, your reviews have a hint of humor, and your reactions are always sweet and genuine. Thank you. :D That is an awesome trait. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Desperate: Thanks! I am glad you like Annabeth's POV! I updated again so yeah. :D** **Anyway, thank you so much supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **HANNAH MONTANA: Awwwww; thanks! You are so sweet! Your review just literally created a smile on my face. Thank you for that; theartnerd333 approve. Hahahahahaha :) Anyway, I am glad you liked the chapter, and I am glad that you felt emotions. It made me smile to know that you really liked both POVs. As for the updates...hahahahahahaha; yeah, I am trying to you know, fit in fast updates and all. :) Glad you like that I'm doing that. :D** **Anyway, thank you so much supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **tinymushrooms: Awwww...that is actually really considerate of you. Thank you so much for being so considerate! Your true concern means the world to me. Also, I totally agree. I am like that emotional person that gets all sad, or happy, or whatever when reading a book with a certain scene, but doesn't show it! Like my face is literally blank. I totally understand what you mean; so no worries. :) I only cry on like the REALLY sad ones that I just can't handle, but then again...it takes a lot to break this heartless person (aka me) *cries* Anyway, you got to read on. The feelings between the characters and...okay, to make it much more simpler...you have to read on and notice small and big scenes. Analyzing characters IS VERY IMPORTANT for this story because without that...dun dun dun! I think you'll enjoy the plot more with looking deeply at the characters. :D** **Anyway, thank you so much supporting and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **So yeah; that was pretty much the dedications! You guys are the best; review if you'd like (I'm not pressuring) because that would really brighten my day, and...yeah! That's all I got; you guys are all wonderful Nerdie Birdies; well...see you on the next update! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my beautiful Nerdie Birdies! So...how should I start? Okay, so...this chapter is sincerely...I don't know...dedicated? I hope you guys like this chapter because I will admit, this chapter will be like a roller coaster of emotions. Gaaaaaah; I know, I know. But you just go to read on, and you'll know what I mean by "a roller coaster of emotions." :D Writing this chapter was really peaceful. Yes, it is late up at night, and yes, I am drinking iced green tea, but it seem so peaceful! I hope you like the effort I put in this chapter, and guys...literally...I think I got a good portion of the plot lay out. I cannot wait to write more chapters and introduce you to all the emotions that I am about to post throughout this story. :)**

 **Okay; anyway, enjoy. Oh, and dedications are down below so you my friend can definitely check that out if you wrote a review because I wrote them for you! *thumbs up***

 **Alrightie; enough rambling! Without further ado, let us get onto the story! :)**

 **Percy POV:**

"I think all of us...you know, for our presentation...should wear blue jeans and a red tie followed by a white buttoned up shirt. Classic, but cute," Polly suggested openly, and when I stared at her, she looked away blushing.

Shoot; she likes me.

I already knew that from the start.

After winking at her at Annabeth's house, Polly has been trying her best to get my attention.

Too bad; I wasn't caring a shit about her.

Mean, isn't it?

Well sorry; I guess mean is just in my nature.

But something that I wished so bad was that Annabeth would be like Polly.

Desperate enough to wink back at me.

Desperate enough to pretend to trip and "coincidentally" hug me.

Every moment Polly would do those kind of things, I would only imagine Annabeth.

Annabeth.

Annabeth.

Annabeth.

I had a huge Annabeth problem. I was obsessed with her. But I knew that my feelings weren't just mere obsession. I felt my feelings get stronger when Annabeth would simply just bite her lip, or give me a slight glance.

Just that...just that proved to me that the slight glances that she'd give me was that I could possibly be in her mind.

I know; sad, isn't it? Me, Percy Jackson, is practically chasing after a girl. I don't blame you if you agree with me.

But she's different.

She isn't chasing after me.

She hates me.

I don't know why; am I so infuriating? Evil in her eyes?

I couldn't know the real truth to her feelings about me.

She can smile at Jason, but not at me.

She can smile at Leo, but not at me.

It was crazy to believe that I was so stuck in fantasizing that she was mine, when I knew she could never be mine.

Maybe she can be a high school crush.

Nothing more.

But I knew that Annabeth could never just let herself go in my heart.

As she simply does the smallest things that crush me into pieces.

It's her smile.

Her laughter.

The way she looks at people that she cares about with such warmth.

But the thing that hurts the most is that I knew that she was forbidden.

She would never dare come in my life.

She would find every way to just run away.

All I meant to her was her enemy.

That was all that I ever meant to her.

And nothing more.

"...I totally agree. Anyway, how about you Percy? Have you and Annabeth worked on the presentation?"

Damn it; have I zoned off?

And damn it again; what am I supposed to tell the group?

Annabeth looked guilty, and I bit my lip.

"You see...well...we were busy-"

"No excuses bro," Jason looked disappointed. Gosh; sometimes, Jason can be so overly dramatic. I wish he could just cut the act of being boss; Annabeth and I are mostly doing the work anyway. "Complete it." he then snapped.

"Sure," I casually said, tapping my pencil onto my notebook again.

"Well..." and as the class discussion kept on going, all I did was think of Annabeth again. She was so far away, and I knew she could never squeeze me in her heart. I wondered about her. I wanted to be in her world. I was begging to step inside and envelop her in the way I can love my mother.

But the part that hurts is the fact that she's not even interested to step in.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Hey Wise Girl."

"I told you, I'm not your Wise Girl. Stop calling me that," I rolled my eyes, and he bit his lips, following me around towards my locker.

"But how can I stop saying that when you are my Wise Girl?"

I was about to gag.

"Shut up, and stop being corny," I rolled my eyes and grabbed my history textbook. "Let's go to class."

"Woah woah woah. You're going to go your own way. I go to my own way. Final," I glared, and he chuckled lightly.

"Not happening; now, let's go!" he gripped the loop of my backpack and dragged me forward, me tumbling right behind him.

"Let me go!" I stammered, focusing more on trying to pry his hands off my backpack rather than feeling annoyed. Yelling at him will be for later.

Right now; it is him not controlling me to follow him around. I can go to my classes whenever I want. But he kept pulling me closer, letting people stare at Percy and me while I try to pry myself away from him.

It was absolutely pathetic, but what can I do? I can't kick him or punch him, because either way he can swivel me away and I'd just lose all my energy.

 _All you have to do Annabeth is just pry away his fingers-_

"Let me go, you stupid bastard-oh," I gasped, when Percy swiftly pulled up into a corner and immediately my back rammed into the wall, and his chest took the opportunity to come closer to me.

Sea-green to grey, our eyes locked, and all I could think of was why I was even this close to Percy Jackson in the first place.

This was so shitty; this was all so messed up.

But I couldn't help but feel the pounding of my chest intense, and the sudden awkwardness that began approaching through this moment.

But Percy wouldn't accept the awkwardness. He reached for my chin, and made me face his eyes, straight and forward.

"Annabeth Chase, if I follow you to class, then I do," Percy whispered, his face leaning closer to mine and my breathing stopped. Damn it; what am I doing? I felt so useless in the situation; but what made anything worse was that I had the power to shove him away, to ignore him and to spit fire like I normally do.

But I was just frozen, and when his hands held my waist, caressing them with his thumbs, all I did was lean closer to his body.

Shit; this is so messed up.

I didn't even know what I was doing; he was forbidden. I would never, ever let myself be touched by a person who has bullied my brother, and is everything that is not in my list on what I look for a boy.

I expect smart, diligent boys.

 _He's dumb as crap._

I expect warm, kind-hearted boys.

 _He is rude, obnoxious._

Humble is what I adore from a guy.

 _He is the exact opposite._

But I was letting him play with my hair, and hold me in the empty hallways where no one really came to visit.

People called the hallway creepy. It was abandoned; with abandoned classrooms, and all there was were empty desks inside of them. I came here time to time to just think to myself when the debt collectors came, and as people called this hallway creepy...I found it calming. They didn't know how much this place meant to me. It was my secret spot, and somehow I am sharing such a...disgusting moment with Percy.

Damn it; I should pull away.

I gently put my hands on his chest, and he leaned closer, just reacting to my touch. I could feel his heart beating fast, and that stopped me from shoving him away. Percy looked at me, almost broken, and he gripped my waist tightly. No words were ever spoken, but I could sense the tension in the air that was building between the two of us.

But I realized; he is not the person in which I can ever have. He cannot just enter into my life, and start using me upon his wishes. He had a thing onblondes and brunettes; he is probably using me as drama bait and tell everyone that he has flirted with me. I couldn't find myself to trust such a person that always left me baffled, confused, annoyed. I couldn't bring myself and smile at the person that has rather hurt me and reopened bandaged wounds again. I can't let myself to ever trust him, and no matter how much his touch felt soothing, I couldn't.

This was unforgivable of me.

I sighed, and pushed him away. His hands fell to his sides, and he looked at me with heated eyes. I straightened my tie, that was somehow loose. Quickly fixing my ponytail, I cleared my throat and straightened my skirt.

"I suggest that you shouldn't ever do that again. If you're using me as some drama bait, I am not willing to ever try to flirt back with you. Stop following me. Stop being such a nuisance. You're just another burden to me. So if you truly seem to care for me, if you truly seem to find that I am at least a considerable flirt girl in your eyes...please...just leave me alone. I have no intentions of ever trying to be part of your crazy drama-"

 _RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_

I cleared my throat again.

"We should go to class. But Percy," I took a distance away from him. "I hope my message was clear."

I didn't wait for his response; from the embarrassment that was boiling inside of me, I ran like a coward.

...

"Calypso? Yeah, it's me," the afternoon sun kissed my face. I was walking back home, and I needed to actually dedicate myself on my homework. Since Percy had a laptop, he was to meet me at my house. I had to at least come quickly, or else that would be a shame.

"What do you want?" Calypso sounded grumpy.

"Stop snapping at me; I need your help," I was walking faster. "I need you tell Boss that I can't go to work for this whole week."

"Shit; Annabeth, why are you telling me this now?" she whisper-yelled. "Boss is infuriated; to tell you the truth, you're the most diligent worker here."

"It's for a project. The group is depending on me. Percy and I have procrastinated way too much," I sighed. "So just tell him that, please?"

"It's not that serious-"

"I kicked Malcolm out of the house to stay in Patrick's for a week so Percy and I could work together."

"Damn; sorry. I'll actually help you out on this."

"Well, what's with your grumpy mood?" I teased, and Calypso sighed.

"Leo came by. And right then and there...he started flirting with me."

"That's supposed to be a good thing," my feet were so close to just giving up walking and toppling on the concrete.

"Well, let me tell you something. I don't like him," and that was my friend, Calypso. She'd deny her feelings, to hide the fact that she truly likes him. She tells herself that she doesn't like him, but I know her real well to know that all of that are just bluffs.

"Well...okay," I teased, and she huffed.

"Shit; the boss is coming. I'll text you later."

And before I can ever reply, she hung up.

I quickly put my phone into my pocket, and began walking towards my apartment-

"Annabeth!" I heard a yell and I looked behind. A sleek, black motorcycle drove towards me, I just halted.

And when the motorcycle parked, the face that popped out of the helmet was Percy.

"Come on. I'll ride you and we'll work together. I don't want you to be late," he breathed heavily, and all I did was blush. The incident before-

"Don't feel uncomfortable around me. For once; let's be professional," he sighed. "For once."

He was right.

I can't just let myself lose myself from such moment.

I shouldn't even care; act natural Annabeth.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? So you'll go ride with me?"

"No!" I yelled, and a small smile creeped on his face.

"What? What's so funny?" I yelled, feeling defensive.

"You look scared," he chuckled. "Are you scared of motorcycles?"

"Shit, no!" I yelled, but I realized that deep inside, I was. Who knew what motorcycles can do? I've read countless amount of articles, and I am not willing to put myself in a position where I am prone to practically die!

"Shit, yes," he walked towards me. "You're so cute."

Damn it; why am I feeling heat on my cheeks?

"I'm not _cute_ ," I was beyond annoyed. Like, who was the person who even told with such a stern voice to stay professional?

"Okay," he prolonged that word, adding the affect like I was thinking irrationally.

"But anyway," I found myself to change the subject. If we were lingering on this topic, I might as well die from embarrassment. "I will walk on my own. I'll meet you there-"

"Annabeth Chase is afraid of motorcycles. Annabeth's afraid of motorcycles. Annabeth's afraid-"

"DAMN YOU; I'M NOT! I'LL RIDE IT!" I yelled only to realize that I left myself in an unpromising situation. What did I just blurt out? It was like as if my mouth was more controlling my words than my mind. I felt a strange anxiety pull into my chest, and Percy smirked.

"Hop on, my lady," he grabbed the white helmet and walked towards me. I put my hands out, which were trembling (I shouldn't be...I am so stupid...this is just a stupid motorcycle...).

"Hand me my-" my words faded on my lips when Percy put the helmet on me, him smiling while latching the helmet on my chin. Hands grazing longer than it should on my chin, he smiled at me, and went very close to me. I blinked, my body instinctively straightening up while he whispered, "Hop on Wise Girl. You better grip tight. The ride might be overwhelming."

I will literally shove him into a hole for scaring me.

But those words lingered in my mind, and that I will admit was one of the huskiest, sexiest-

Shit; sexiest?

He's nowhere near sexy.

Don't even talk about it Annabeth.

It's just the words.

Not him.

NOT HIM.

I quickly cleared my throat and his lips formed another smile. He tapped my helmet, making a _clunk_ sound.

Walking towards his motorcycle, I breathed in breaths.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

I am dealing with way to much.

One time, it is Percy Jackson holding me close.

The next moment, it is a motorcycle.

And then the next moment is dealing with Percy working with me all night.

 _Well Annabeth, who cares? He's nothing to you! Stop trying to overthink everything! Moments are moments. The last time he tried to flirt with you, you forgot about it in a blink of an eye. It was easy; you just assumed he was a pervert. Don't think about him._

 _Don't think about him._

The voice in me was right. I shouldn't think about him. He's not worth my time-

"Earth to Annabeth? Aren't you coming?" he looked at me and I nodded. Speed walking towards him, I immediately sat down on the back seat and-

 _VVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_

My hands flew and wrapped around his waist, as I hugged him tightly. I screamed, and the high-pitched yell was something I've never expected. I've never screamed that high-pitched ever. I tried to take even breaths. I wasn't even prepared and he just started moving! I shut my eyes, and the anxiety began to come through me.

It was dangerous.

It was that moment.

It was that moment that I knew that this idea of transporting through a motorcycle was dangerous.

I hugged Percy, squeezing him tightly as I just needed the comfort.

I'm okay.

I'm okay.

I'm okay.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale-

"Annabeth, you alright?" Percy turned his body to me, and my head instinctively rested on his chest.

"I'm...I'm fine..." I was close to tears.

 _You were about to fall..._

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, and the machine stopped. He turned towards me fully, and I immediately wanted to duck my head away. This day is weird. Really weird. I didn't understand why I was being so soft to Percy, I didn't know why I was just staying by his side. I hate him; I hate him, I-

"I promise you Annabeth...just hold on tight. I thought this as a joke-"

"It wasn't a joke-"

"-and I regret that. Just hold on tight. Like you are now," he rubbed my cheeks, and I suddenly felt the same feelings since I saw his broken eyes that night. It was something that made me want to run to him, hug him-

"Okay," I said softly. "I'm...I'm okay."

"That's the spirit," he tapped my helmet again. "Don't be afraid. Damn it; I never knew you were that afraid."

"Oh shut up and just drive."

"Yes ma'am!" he smiled and I held onto him tightly.

"You better not crash," I mumbled.

"Trust me; I've drove a motorcycle to the point where I am confident to twist and joke around and still not get injured."

Once the motorcycle started, I held on tightly as he drove away. The wind blew against my face, and I was lucky that the helmet wasn't putting wind around my hair. We were going in a major speed, but it felt somehow exhilarating through the ride. I've never ridden on one, but the safeness that I felt when holding Percy felt welcoming. My forehead pressed against his back as he drove away. It was a mile worth of walking, and he helped me out by just a few minutes. But I didn't want the minutes to ended. I wanted more. As stupid as that sounded, the motorcycle fear that I once had vanished. The ride left me breathless, and the feeling of my heart beating faster from anxiety/excitement was something that I wanted to feel. I felt free, roaming around while several cars passed by. I didn't know that a motorcycle would feel this nice, to finally find myself warming up and actually having this new, positive energy in me that I never realized I ever had.

When we arrived at the front of the apartment, Percy parked and I was left speechless.

My mouth was dry, and I was highly dehydrated from screaming my lungs out of happiness, but I didn't want to let go.

I wanted another ride out.

But Percy twisted his body to face me, and latched off my motorcycle helmet. Really silently, he just put it back and without any words spoken, got off the bike.

My arms awkwardly fell to my sides, and he took off his black helmet.

The straight, raven black hair was all tousled and messy. His lips were parted, but they became such a red color that it made him look like a true rider. His eyes were frantic, but he was just taking deep breaths.

I didn't know why he was looking frantic, or taking long, deep breaths, but I'll just think that he might have felt uncomfortable behind my back.

You know; if the group meets up again, I will fight for whatever it takes to be on this motorcycle again.

"Liked the ride?" he breathed, his voice airy.

"Yeah...I liked it a lot," I laughed, and he laughed along too.

"Really?" his eyes sparkled with happiness, and I nodded. He stared at me for a long time, and the vision of him so close to me in the abandoned hallway recapped.

But that was nothing.

It's a distant memory now.

I stared back at him, just smiling and truly showing him how thankful I was. Sure, he was annoying...a brat...a dumbegg...and a playboy...but for once, I felt glad that he had a smile on his face. He didn't seem like the evil person I knew; he just seemed...kind.

And instantly, that scared me.

I looked away, and straightened my backpack straps. "Why don't we go in?"

"Of course," he muttered until he halted.

"Damn it...Annabeth...wait here. I forgot to bring my laptop," he groaned. "I'll come back in a few minutes."

"I'm coming with you!" I blurted, and his face laced with shock.

"What-"

"I'll come...I'll come," I repeated, my words sounding so sure. "I'd like to go with you."

"You sure? It...it might take some time. I was working on homework in the hospital-"

"Hospital? Are you hurt somewhere?" why did I sound so genuinely worried? What is there to be worried about? I closed my eyes, feeling stupid for asking that. Who am I to start caring? He's a shitty person; I don't need to care for him!

"Well...my mom's in the hospital," he looked down at his feet as if that was the most interesting object he has ever seen.

"Percy-"

"Stay here. I don't want to cause you burden," he reached out for his helmet and put it on. "I'll come right back quickly-"

"Stop cutting me off, Percy," I breathed, my voice unusually soft when saying these words. "I want to come. You've given me a ride. I'd like to follow you."

His eyes flashed with an emotional emotion, and then he sighed.

"Hop on," he whispered.

And when we rode off to the hospital, all I thought were two things:

1\. Motorcycles, though are sincerely freaking me out, are also exhilarating and daring.

2\. When holding Percy Jackson, I find myself feeling safe around his arms, and I must say...that was never supposed to happen.

Ever.

 **This chapter was with lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of moments between Percy and Annabeth. _By any chance, can you find a difference between how the characters act? Tell me in a review if you notice. I think that on the down portions, I am going to ask questions to help the analyzing portion. I realized that yes, there are so many of you guys who are smart and bright and can analyze the text, but I leave sneaky portions, that I may have just loosely let aside when they are SO HUGE TO THE PLOT so yeah...you know... *thumbs up* going to ask questions and if you want, you can review and tell me your opinion! I am more than willing to actually read what analysis you got to share. I love group discussions, but more than that, I love to see that you are piping a voice out!_ :D Okay, well, anyway, here are the dedications! :D**

* * *

 **SapphireTrafficker: You'll see about Malcolm. :) Anyway; thanks for acknowledging my efforts! Just want to say that because reading that made me feel as if you appreciate my quick updates, and it makes me feel grateful to have someone be so supportive about it. :) And awwww; thank you so much! It means the world that you're liking the one-side love! I have never written one-sided love, but I hope that I've written it better, you know what I mean? Sure, in my stories, there is always someone admitting their feelings first but the other person who hasn't admitted still had feelings. So yeah; one-sided love is something that is new to me, and it makes me feel great that you love that! :) And omg; same! I can totally agree; I am so emotionless up front but then inside I am just crying or leaping with joy. :) Agreed. :D Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked my chapter! :D**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: You'll see what happens. :) I will try not to let you down; it is your choice on the outcome when this story gets to all of the other stuff in the story. So, that is that. :D And awwwww; thanks! You're amazing too! Hahahahahahaha; thank you so much for the review; it has sincerely brightened my day. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked my chapter! :D**

 **FestusLives: First of all, no problem! To tell you the truth, I have no hard feelings against you not reviewing. What means the world to me though is your support and commitment to read my stories while taking your sweet time. Thank you so much; it means the world to me! :) I am so glad you love this chapter. I updated, so hope you like this chappie! And also, I know. Malcolm can be a pain in the butt. I totally understand. But in the story, what I am trying to portray is that Malcolm and Annabeth's relationship is not only complicated and screwed up...but the pain within that is so immense. For Annabeth, it's painful love, you know what I mean? :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked my chapter! :D**

 **percabethfantic: To tell you the truth, I am totally fine. What means the world is that you are still here, reading my story. That itself means the world to me; thank you so much! And hahahahahahaha; yes! I love that scene that I wrote (that sounds so Narcissistic but that is not what I am trying to aim at I just loved that moment XD), and I am glad you liked it too! I think that that scene should be remembered. Hint on that. XD** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked my chapter! :D**

 **Naenia Hathaway: Here I am, typing a message to one of the sweetest people. *wink* Hahahahahaha; your review was so sweet thank you so much! And also; it means a lot that you acknowledge my time and think that it is a quick update! I am trying so yeah *thumbs up* Also, I totally agree! I love your insight because that itself shows that you are thinking in depth! As said above, you can answer that analysis question and tell me on what you think! Maybe you might answer correctly. :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked my chapter! :D**

 **Cupcakeheart2005: :) Back at ya.** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked my chapter! :D**

 **SUNICORN: Awwww; thanks! Glad you like it! :D You're amazing! And I will; thanks! :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked my chapter! :D**

 **Too. Imaginative. To. Control.: Awwww; thanks! And hey; I am sure that you have just as much talent as I have. All it takes is for you to feel satisfied and proud of your work. I mean it. I think that every writer is great in their own way. It takes unique and stylistic approaches that a writer takes, and that itself is so, so important and crucial. And if you have a way of writing and you know, a unique part...YOU AWESOME! :D But wait; you already have that. Every person who writes has that. :) So I shall announce; you have as much talent as I have. :) You are so, so sweet. Thank you so much! :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked my chapter! :D**

 **darkchocolate23: *hugs* I am sorry, I just had to do that. It means the world that you're STILL here to support me even after my previous story. :) Also; yeah...it can appear weird. But that's Percy. He makes weird similes out of things that he describe hahahahahaha :D And omg yes! I have a lot of fun writing a spunky Annabeth. I didn't want Annabeth to ever be like those calm characters. What's really hard is when you try to write a character that has so many dimensions in them. It is not a two faced approach kind of thing, it is more like there are levels and characteristics in them that are left to be unleashed. And for Annabeth and Percy...that takes a lot. I want to give that kind of approach, you know what I mean? :D Also, that is so sweet! Thank you so much! :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked my chapter! :D**

 **IamCrystalClear: Awwww...I don't know how many times I kept saying this but it feels as if you're like my sibling! Only a better version hahahahahaha having siblings can be hard! (lol). You are so sweet and hilarious; I swear, I can laugh so bad on every review from your words. They seem so...I don't know...genuine in a way that I can see your characteristics through it, you know what I mean? That is of course, wonderful! And awwww...thanks. You perfecto too! Hahahahaha! Updated sista ;D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked my chapter! :D**

 **thatinvisiblerose: YOU ARE SO SWEET! Trust me; I think you're way sweeter than me. If you want me to make a list, I can. Like...you are always so kind. You're so supporting, and when I click on a story, I see that you are appearing on so many stories, reviewing constantly and supporting. You're constantly so lively, and to tell you the truth...it means a lot to me that you and I share the same morals. We share the same hobbies, and the way we view life is so similar. We are #kindnessfighters meaning that we both strive to fight the evil in us and see the best in others. I am just so...I don't know, you are just so sweet and you value education like I do and...it isn't just the similarity that I feel like that makes you very special, but it is the way you approach life as well as support others through your heart. So please, don't say that I am more sweeter. I think you are such a sweet person, sweeter than me, and I just...it's hard to explain but I just feel like your emotions are always so real. :) And yes; I love the banter too. You'll see that through the course of this story. ;D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked my chapter! :D**

 **abcathena: Hahahahahaha; a lot of people are actually requesting Jasper. But...you'll see. I have everything planned out, and I hope that it doesn't fail anything. I know that a story that shows realism has some sort of disadvantage through gaining process, and I want to do that. But I don't want to make my end disappointing (I hate endings that are disappointing, trust me I know), and so...read on. I want to see what you think and if I'm doing well. It means a lot to know that my stories could somehow brighten a day, or somehow have some sort of hold on someone's life. :) As for that comment...YOU ARE SO SWEET! *HUGS* THANK YOU! :) It means the world to me that you care and value and...it means the world to me. :) Thank you so much. I want to become a writer actually...so those words impacted me more than it should. Thanks! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked my chapter! :D**

 **0fictionluver0: Thanks! You are absolutely the sweetest *hugs* Thank you so much, I mean it! You are so sweet! :D :D :D :D :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked my chapter! :D**

 **tinymushrooms: I know you haven't reviewed, and if you somehow read this...don't feel bad. I didn't write this to make you feel bad that you haven't reviewed; I just felt as if this was something that...I wanted you to read. You are an awesome human being! That is all I got to say hahahahahahahahahahaha there is a section above that I asked a question that is italicized and underlined so you can always think about that throughout the story! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting my story and hope you liked my chapter! :D**

* * *

 **That was literally it! Love you guys tons! I hope you like this chapter and make sure to review and tell me what you thought as well as (optional) answer the inquiry analysis question because that is very important! Okie dokie; love you guys Team Nerdie Birdies! Nerdie Birdie out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! SO! *inhales deeply*...I have some news to share! And part of that is Wacky News. So, pretty much I have updated my profile. If you are new and don't know what Wacky News is, well, it is updated news in my profile. I didn't add so much but I did insert information about the Heal My Scars sequel, and also I have updated my ten facts about me. There are recommended books and forum details, though the forum detail like the links are you know...very simplistic so yeah. You guys should go and check out Wacky News, and read the news. I have updated quotes that you can maybe read and I update the monthly. I also have ten facts about me (there is nothing so interesting like I am not sarcastic and all), but if you want to read them, you can go check that out! And hmmm...what else? Oh yeah; this chapter is LONG. Sure; it isn't as long as the other chapters but hey; to my defense...this is like...not the longest but not the shortest. This is a really huge chapter, and...*winks* I hope you enjoy. :D**

 **Btw; I let out a notice on this...but JUST IN CASE...ALL MY STORIES ARE COPYRIGHT. I know this is so random of me to say, but if you find my story uploaded on any other site, or actually posted in this site, please contact me via PM or reviewing. I sincerely love my stories to the moon and back, and I work very hard writing my stories. Plagiarism is unacceptable, and can lead to fining which is huge. So please, don't copyright. Of course I know that my story isn't as good to copyright and all, but I have had friends who's stories have been copyrighted, and I don't want anyone to have their stories copyrighted and all. So yeah *thumbs up* This is a really random notice but JUST A NOTICE. :D Okay; thanks guys. :D**

 **#TeamNerdieBirdies are literally rocking the reviews btw. Like seriously; 179 reviews? You guys are literally making me the happiest person alive. :D**

 **Also...I have analysis questions in the bottom. After reading, if you want to review on your answers on the analysis questions...you may. I won't post them all the time, but I will on some very important chapters. I realized that I can be very sneaky with the important moments that seem so small, and I'd like to ask you questions and really see what you think. I love variety and all, and just knowing that I can see that from such wonderful people excites me.**

 **OH! And actually...let me tell you one writer struggles. Like literally guys...this is one of my pet peeves. So it gets on my nerves when I am trying to write dedications, and I am so done with the chapter and I am excited to reply and all that ish only to find my reviews not popping up! I don't know what you wrote, I don't know what you guys are saying BESIDES the guest reviews. And don't worry; this doesn't happen all the time, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. And this might seem like the worst "excuse", and I am not trying to make excuses (in fact, I hope that you guys actually know that I am highly annoyed), because like...I just...*breathe*...it kills me when I just can't write back! Like...you guys are all so awesome people and replying to your reviews not only brighten up your day but also make me share my reaction to you, just like you share your reaction to me. So yeah; I am right now so, so, so, so, SO annoyed, but as a stupid writer me, I just wanted to really upload this because this chappie is like...hard work ya know! I've edited it and all, and guys...I hope you enjoy. Grab a teddy bear (don't judge hahahahahaha; I just love cute things so teddy bears? Yasss), or something to snuggle because this chappie will totally be a rollercoaster full of emotions. XD**

 **Okay; that is all I got! LOVE YOU GUYS *group hug* and without further ado, let us get onto the story. :) Enjoy. :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Hey Mom," Percy pushed through the slide-in door, and I cautiously stepped inside. In the room was simply a frail woman, with frizzy brown hair followed by grey streaks. She appeared rather weak, but her face held beauty and had feminine features. A baby blue blanket was draped over her skinny body, as Mrs. Jackson stared blankly at the wall.

"Mom," Percy's voice broke. "Mom?"

Her eyes drifted towards Percy, and the once blank, lifeless expression turned into a breathtaking smile.

"Percy!" Mrs. Jackson beamed, and Percy immediately dove in for a hug and a kiss in the cheeks.

"Mom...how was treatment?" Without thinking, he pulled the stool towards her hospital bed, and I was pretty much long forgotten as well as the laptop.

"It was tiring as usual," Mrs. Jackson sighed. "Treatment..."

And as Mrs. Jackson spoke, the only person I was so fixated on was Percy Jackson. His lips would curve into a smile softly, and the way he looked at his mother was undescribible. His hands wouldn't stop rubbing tenderly on his mother's palms, and all he did was focus on her. Something about that made me want to stare at him longer, and the rough play boy soon became this...softie.

This was so complicated.

But the complicated feelings in me was something that I wished I could deny. But I couldn't. He was so gentle with his mother, caressing her hands and showing him his love through his eyes. I could hear Mrs. Jackson ramble on about the same things sometimes, repeating more than twice on a certain subject. The fact that surprised me was that Percy didn't care. I thought he'd be annoyed, and just excuse the discussion itself, but he was laughing at parts where Mrs. Jackson tried to make a hilarious comment, and the words that she said wasn't as hilarious for Percy's point of view. I got the jokes, but I knew Percy would be just as dumbfounded as the rest of his friends. Their jokes aren't as pun-like as Mrs. Jackson's. But Percy still held on, and-

"Why, Percy, you brought a girl!" I immediately snapped out of my trance. I realized I was leaning against the wall, eyeing the two and my heart ached (in a good way) from such love and compassion that was expressed through their eyes and tone. I didn't know what Mrs. Jackson was suffering over, but the fact that Percy said the word 'treatment' so casually already showed that she hadn't been here for just a few days.

I realized that Percy's eyes turned to me, and I immediately blushed at that gaze. He was staring at me exactly how he did with Mrs. Jackson.

 _Maybe he is just staring at me like that and transitioning to the joke-off guy like he is._

But his gaze still held mine, and all I did was turn away. He is just confused, dazed after knowing that I was here. Besides; he is so dumb, I don't even think he can ever understand his emotions-

 _You're no different Annabeth-_

Shut up.

"Yeah," Percy rubbed his mom's hands. "That's Annabeth."

"Hello, Annabeth," Mrs. Jackson said softly, her voice so motherly I started to miss my own.

 _"I remember: she was so strong like you, and her eyes would spark exactly like yours when something interesting popped up in her brain..."_

"Hi...Mrs. Jackson...I'm sorry for interrupting, I-" I was stumbling, and I supposedly tripped on my own feet, holding the door knob for support. Mrs. Jackson just stared at me lovingly but Percy was smirking, his eyes filled with amusement. Damn him.

"No need. I am serious; I'd like to talk to you. Percy hasn't brought a girl to this hospital ever, did you know that?" Mrs. Jackson winked at me, and I blushed. "Are you his girlfriend?" she asked bluntly, and that immediately struck me.

"No!" I stammered. "I mean...no," I lowered down my voice. But Percy didn't say any words. His lips were pursed and he looked pained. _Why; because you want to..._ but strangely, I found no reason to back his actions up this time. All I saw was his lips, that seemed to look as a frown.

"Huh," Mrs. Jackson stared at Percy. "You know Annabeth...Percy has had a lot of girlfriends."

Of course he did. He'd kiss and smooch off with a girl with whatever chance he got. That's Percy Jackson.

So what if he kissed girls? I don't care-

"You look angry," Mrs. Jackson frowned. "You alright?"

"Of course," I stammered again. Shit; why did I look angry? He can have whatever girlfriends he wants. So who the damn cares Annabeth!

"But back to what I was saying...he has had a lot of girlfriends. He'd date but he never officially shown any girl to home. Besides for group projects, he hasn't brought any girls home."

"I'm doing a project with him-"

"But...the strange thing is...he'd never bring a girl home to where I am at," she looked at Percy strangely. "The hospital is a very personal matter for him. Percy...do you like her?"

I blushed profusely as Percy glared at his mom.

"No. I don't have any feelings for her. Why would I? There is nothing so attractive in her that I'd like. She just helplessly followed along like a clingy person," he growled, and shot a demeaning glare at me. Something in my chest tightened, and all I felt was the anger that I was feeling along the way too. Strangely, his words struck me hard, and I couldn't find myself simply just smiling and all. I felt angry, embarrassed, and rather ashamed. I get that he didn't like me (thank the world! I hate him too), but he didn't have to say it in such way that made me as some disgusting mob. I get that I'm not desirable of appealing to any guy, but that doesn't give him any right to just make me feel as disgusting. And Mrs. Jackson. Strangely, I wanted to impress her. I wanted to show her that I am a good person, though the relationship between Percy and me is rather a tension-built emotion. But she was so motherly, and the shame put with her words was embarrassing. I wasn't clinging. But the words that I tried to tell myself pained me, for I knew that Percy made me take a reality check up if I am even considerable.

"Wow...okay then. Mind your manners, Percy," Mrs. Jackson sighed but a warning was hinted with her tone. "Thought you at least brought home someone much better than the girls you've dated."

"MOM!" Percy's nostrils flared, and usually I'd make fun of that. But I didn't. His angry face strangely looked handsome. His sea-green eyes didn't have any mischievous glint; it held anger and it looked clouded. His lips were pursed, and his nostrils flared. But it was in a way that I couldn't exactly say that he was ugly-

Shut up.

He's ugly.

Keep it together Annabeth.

Please.

But then I thought about Mrs. Jackson's words. Was I someone that she thought was better enough? Something warmed inside my chest, and I began to feel a motherly connection with Mrs. Jackson. And weirdly, I started to want that feeling more. Even if she wasn't biologically my mother. I missed Mom; the way she'd smile and laugh with me was something I could never forget. I really did miss her.

"Don't yell," she sighed, and instantly Percy's eyes softened.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice soft all over again. I breathed, staring at Percy as he held his mom close, whispering soft, loving words to her and soon she fell into a deep slumber, so easily.

It was probably the medications that drained her energy.

Percy tucked the blankets just right under her chin, and silently, he grabbed his laptop that was charging. Wrapping the charger inside his backpack, he carefully slipped his MacBook and walked out of the door.

I followed him right behind.

I was beginning to feel annoyed. I wasn't as angry, but the thought of me not being desirable at all stressed me out. I've never felt so insecure, but just those words that Percy said made me feel angry. Who was he two judge me? I don't need to be judged, and I don't need to feel as if I am ugly. I am beautiful, and I am desirable. So he should just shut up and stop making me feel disgusting as he already made his words sound.

Maybe his words will slowly escape out of my brain once we come home.

But I was sadly wrong.

The exhilarating, daring feeling of the motorcycle did not calm my nerves. All I felt was the anger that began to grow, and the feeling of not having any sort of wonderful characteristics in me hurt me. My aunt even told me that I was disgusting. She left us to defend on our own, but her words glued in my brain.

 _"You think that you're beautiful? Well damn you Annabeth. You are nowhere near pretty..."_

 _"You're ugly. So twisted..."_

 _"At least Malcolm is much more of an interesting person than you, who always buries her head inside books without listening to her aunt."_

He was reviving wounds, and when we parked, I immediately took off the helmet and stormed off, not even waiting for Percy.

That jerk.

I felt something roll of my cheeks, and realized that they were tears. Shit; I was crying. I shouldn't be crying. I'm not this weak-

 _Ever since you met Percy, you have to admit that you've felt more emotional than you naturally were..._

"Annabeth!" Percy was running up towards me, and I ignored him. Stepping inside of the elevator, I was violently pressing the button to close the door. I am not going to let him come in. I'm not going to-

 _Yes_.

The door slammed shut on him, and I took my sweet time to suck in the moment. I felt angry, but who was I to start getting angrier? He did not mean anything to me. I didn't need to feel vulnerable because of those words he said. So what? Damn my aunt. Damn Percy Jackson. Damn all those haters out there. I am not going to back down. I quickly wiped my tears, feeling foolish for letting myself cry on such a stupid thing in the first place. I am beautiful in my own way. He doesn't need to pull me down, like a jerk.

The door slowly opened, and I immediately walked off. Rummaging for my keys, I finally found them-

"Annabeth!" Percy was running towards me.

Damn it; he must have taken the stairs.

Screw his long legs.

Come on Annabeth; open the door, quick-

But my hands were fumbling, and my mind wasn't thinking straight. The keys were feeling slippery against my fingers, and I scowled in frustration. Percy reached up to me, and without my consent, he grabbed my shoulders while my back slammed against my apartment door. Percy's eyes looked frantic, but they looked slightly angry. How dare he do this? He can't just start blowing up on me and holding me without my permission! He can't-

 _You know you think that his touches are comforting-_

Shut up. I am so tired of hearing myself give in.

I gave in to my aunt.

 _She abandoned me and made me live two years in hell._

I gave in to Malcolm.

 _He's hurting me, breaking me, ripping my heart into pieces._

Giving into Percy?

S _hit; that would be worse that Malcolm and my aunt combined._

I closed my eyes, clamping my eye-lids shut as I tried to count through one to ten. I am not going to blow up. I have to be mature. Letting out my anger would only make it worse. Stay calm, stay- _oh_...

Percy grasped my wrists and pulled me into a punishing hug, his grip enveloping me while I found my hands awkwardly dangling. I felt him grab my keys, but I gave them to him so easily. My mind couldn't process the hug; he was giving me the air to breathe, but the hug was so overwhelming, so unexpected, that all I could do was freeze up from this gesture.

Wrapping one arm around me to keep me in place, the other hand unlocked my door with my keys. Kicking the door open, he pushed me inside as I let out an surprised yelp. The door closed behind, as he hugged me tightly with two arms while he took off his shoes. I, instinctively, took off my shoes because this is what I'd do the minute I came in the house. Percy walked faster, as I was held close to him only to feel my back hit against the wall, and he took the space around us by closing it, leaving no space at all.

He wasn't hugging me anymore, but he was so, so close.

I looked up at him, and he put his hands on my cheeks. The moment reminded me of some drama movie that could be the next romance novel. But I shrugged off the thoughts. This isn't some corny love story. We aren't in love.

But the moment...

I instinctively leaned against his touch, and that itself already showed that I felt comforted. He smiled softly, and he leaned forward, so slowly, and all I did was see his eyes continue to stare at mine, our noses brushing and his lips so close as I was so lost in the moment-

"What are you guys doing?"

I screamed, and Percy immediately pulled away. The once warm and tension-built feelings went down the drain, and I saw Patrick stare at both of us strangely.

"I..." Percy stammered.

"He..." I mumbled.

"We..." we both stammered and I swear, I should be sentenced immediately to die in a hole. This was far too embarrassing for me, and all I can ever feel was the embarrassment seeping in, letting me know that Patrick was going to tell Malcolm.

I didn't like Percy Jackson; I swear!

I didn't know the moment...HE... _HE'S A MANIPULITIVE GUY!_

I put a huge distance between Percy and me, and smiled at Patrick.

"So...what do you need?" I forced a smile.

"I was just getting one of Malcolm's games. He bought this new game," he said so casually as if it was a normal thing, and pointed to the DVD, and my heart immediately shattered.

He told me that the hundred bucks were used for his lunch money.

I forced another smile, this time more noticeable.

"Yeah...of course..." I grinned. "Malcolm's waiting, you should go."

"Yeah..." he said awkwardly. "See you around Annabeth."

"Yeah...see you around," my voice crumpled as Patrick left the house.

The soon-to-be kiss disappeared out of my brain; it was Malcolm buying video games.

He literally went all angry at me. I thought he was using all that money he took out of my account with use. I had to work extra hours just to pay the rental fees, I had to make sure that they money was good enough so that I wouldn't break, I was crying at nights because of lack of sleep, I was tortured constantly by his lack of love and acceptance, and now what? _Video games?!_ Is video games the main reason he spent all that damn money of mine?

I've never had anything as mine. The most frequently dressed clothes I wore were simply a plain colored shirt and some skinny jeans. Besides that, it was my uniform. I've never owned something truly as mine, like video games and such. At least, not with my money. I hate shopping, and I know that with the bottom of my heart. But a girl has some pride, and when I walked down stores along the way to the grocery store, I saw beautiful jewelries or some clothes that I knew that could make me smile. I've seen makeup (that I wasn't ever interested in, but they'd be for good use in a presentation), and you know, though I have no interest in makeup, I at least could have bought some! Used it for my own pleasure and I wouldn't even give a damn about money! But he...he...

I stormed off towards Malcolm's room.

"Annabeth-"

I searched every shelf and cabinets, but saw none. Checking his closet (which wasn't much, and surprisingly not messy), I didn't see a single trace of a video game.

I was beyond enraged, but at least I knew that he wasn't buying anymore-

Check under his bed.

I crouched down, and it was practically empty.

Whew-

Check under his mattress.

"Percy?" I turned around and he stared at me strangely. Damn it; I just realized that he knew that Malcolm lived with me.

Damn that; I don't care.

"Could you help me lift this mattress?" I stared at him, my voice wavering with the frantic need to check. Without any words, Percy helped me lift his mattress-

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

Piles of video game DVDS were neatly piled into nice arrays to keep a proportional bed. I saw all the money put in it, and checking the receipts that were hidden too, it clearly revealed all the dates that were shown of when my new paycheck bills came.

"DAMN IT; MALCOLM!" I screamed, and immediately crumpled, witnessing the horrifying image of video games. Percy didn't help me though; he ran to see the receipts.

After several minutes of scanning all the receipts, he crouched down and pulled me into another hug.

I cried in his chest, and I didn't give a damn about who it was. Percy calls me undesirable? I don't care. But what I did care is comfort, and he was here.

I grabbed a fistful of his uniform shirt, bunching it up together while burying my face in his chest. I couldn't; the pain, the pain, the pain...

It hurt, and I felt like my heart ripped into pieces.

It hurt, and I knew that my hard work should have gone to Malcolm.

I felt foolish.

Stupid.

Idiotic.

 _You thought you were smart, but you weren't. How does that feel, Annabeth?_

I cried loudly, and I was scooped into his lap, him running his fingers through my hair softly. I was thinking how unfortunate and dumb I was to even trust Malcolm in the first place. He must have gone to Patrick's to play his games. He knew how hard I worked, to clean this house and to make it look home-like, he knew how much pain I had to deal with when going to work just knowing that Mom and Dad aren't there, and the words of Aunt Polly's words of disgust would hang in the air, and all I could ever feel was the loneliness deep inside of me-

Wait.

My mind tumbled back.

If the receipts are new...maybe some of them can be returned. I am definitely talking to Malcolm tomorrow.

When I began to kind of calm down from the thought of at least having some money back, he then lifted my chin and sighed.

"I am going to tell you this...and promise you won't be mad..." he whispered.

"What is it?" my voice wavered.

"The receipts..." he rubbed my cheeks tenderly. I was so taken aback by his gesture but I wanted him to continue.

"What?" I said, a hint of annoyance portraying in my voice.

"He...he...you can't return those video games," he gripped my wrists as the world literally stopped, and the once comforting arms weren't even good enough.

The pain was gone, but the numbness was real.

I turned to look at the receipts, and all I could hear was the soft pounding of my heartbeat. I stared at the strewn receipts blankly, and all I could ever think about was the money that was all lost. All the money that I worked for...all the useless hours that I could have saved to study and rest...

It was all gone.

I lost all the energy in my body, and slowly leaned towards Percy. Shit; this is so stupid of me. I knew that leaning against Percy was wrong, and I know what I was doing now was stupid. Besides; he was always the one instigating all the moves.

But this move...this was mine.

The move of leaning against him...that is mine.

My responsibility.

But I just did, and cried softly in his arms. I felt numb all over, but the tears still fell. The numbness faded away and the pain was coming back again, and I was held closely by Percy.

And just like that, I saw the kindness in him again.

He just held me, softly, afraid as if I was some porcelain doll that he is bound to break.

But the funny thing was; why was he holding me so softly and precious when I am just broken shards?

However, I soaked in the moment. It felt awfully peaceful-

Homework.

I looked at Percy who then looked down at me. He smiled at me softly and I did the same.

"Hey umm..." I wiped my tears and looked at him again. "I think we should start working."

He nodded. "I think though...I'm not trying to avoid work...but I think you need time for yourself. I don't know why Malcolm has a room in your house," he frowned angrily, like as if the thought as Malcolm living in the same house as me was the worst. "But I sincerely think that...just tell me. Who is Malcolm?"

I breathed, and looked at him, smiling though I was a nervous wreck.

"He's-"

"Annabeth?" we heard a yell and I knew that was Malcolm.

"I'm sorry; you can leave," I dashed out of the room.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

 **CLIFFIE ATTACK! HA; I am such a bad writer sorry! But yes...Malcolm came home. Percy's with her, and they basically messed up Malcolm's room to the max. So what do you think will happen? I wonder *looks at all of you mischievously*. Anyway; the analysis question is here: When Annabeth chosen to lean against Percy on her own will, did you think that it was simply out of comfort, or something more? Explain. Tell me what you think; I wrote that moment and though it doesn't stand out like the almost-kiss (yeah, you guys are probably going to attack me there too hahahaha sorry Nerdie Birdies), it still has so much in. I sincerely cannot wait for your guys' reactions. Like...especially on the almost-kiss and Malcolm. OMG; I am so evil and I am sorry but it might better. I hope *stares at you guys hopefully*. Anyway...dang it, I am actually REALLY annoyed because I sincerely cannot get the reviews. Tell me if you guys see the reviews. I was so bummed because before I checked your reviews, I checked my notifications. When I receive Fanfiction notifications, I only read like oh, someone followed me or favorited me, etc., but I don't click on it and all. So when I saw reviews, I was like 'yay!' because I usually check them on the actual site, DELETED THEM, (guys, literally, this could have been the most perfect chapter with a review *glum/angry face*), and then I couldn't see them! I couldn't! Uggggg; this is sincerely #WriterStruggles. Tell me if you guys see my reviews. I swear; I can't at all and it is totally getting on my nerves! :/**

 **Okay; sorry for the rant. I am just so bummed! Like...I wrote a chapter that I am proud of (I will admit I am proud of this chappie *thumbs up*), but it would all be best WITH a dedication. I'm not trying to be greedy, or ask for too much...BUT WHY THIS CHAPPIE?! WHY!**

 **I hope Fanfiction gets that ish out and actually make me see the reviews. I am going to post this because I am actually really excited, and yes, part of it is actually my impatience because I've never been more excited to post any other chappie like this one.**

 **So yeah; please review and support me. I am sincerely sorry with the reviews. Can you see your reviews in your stories? Can you see my reviews? I tried everything. Please show me some love (though I haven't responded; I am sorry, not trying to avoid anyone, this is really getting on my nerves because my game was setting up!), out of this frustration and please let me know on what you thought about this chappie! Took time to dedicate my time, and I hope that dedication to EDIT, reread twice, write, and pour my heart and emotions to this chapter could show my love and dedication for my wonderful group of beautiful Nerdie Birdies! :D**

 **This is going wayyyyyyyyy too long. Love you guys ton! And guys; I am curious. I restarted, done EVERYTHING to see the reviews. It is my fault for deleting the email *cries* I am sorry guys. *cries again* However, I hope you like this chapter in general. Follow, favorite, and review (that is a lot to ask after all I failed you guys but you know...it's an option thrown out there), and last but not least...HOPE THIS CHAPTER REALLY MADE UP FOR MY MISTAKE OF DELETING THE NOTIFICATION!**

 **Okay; I am ranting WAY to much. Like for real. I will stop talking; byeeeeeeee! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! This is relatively a small chappie (I know, sadly...), but the content in this is EXTREME! I feel like this chapter is like really, Rated T. So please, remember that this is Rated T and I gave out a warning on this so yeah. There is a specific content that is Rated T. XD Also, I am so happy! THIS TIME, THE REVIEWS SHOW! Yassss; I just checked, and I read every single review (including Chapter 11), and guys...*group hug* You guys are literally the sweetest. And going on towards that...I just want to comment...193 reviews? Is this just me or is that crazy? I am smiling so bad; it is only the 13 chappie and we are almost to 200 reviews! The amount of reviews is not what I am happy for; it is the amount of support I got throughout writing. Thank you so much guys; you are guys are so sweet!**

 **Oh, and another thing. Thanks for actually being kind Nerdie Birdies. I've seen in the reviews, a couple of you guys going like, "WHY?! THE ALMOST KISS COULD HAVE HAPPENED!" and of course, I knew that that was something that I knew would happen, BUT there was no flaming. I was genuinely shocked, because throughout writing, there would be people who would take my stories real serious and roast me because they were unsatisfied. No one did that (luckily and guys, I would be shocked to know that), and the words up there were the farthest. And trust me; they weren't offense, I laughed because your reactions were just so genuine and lastly, polite! Some of you guys shocked me though; you guys were like, "I LOVE THE ALMOST-KISS!" and I was like, "Whew! Luckily I am not attacked with flaming." Hahahahaha; I am not saying this because I expected the people who review to flame, but that did happen to me and it really made me smile to know that all your reviews were just so positive, and so sincere. You guys are literally the best. I just have to compliment you that way because...YOU AWESOME! :D**

 **Okay; now going onto the story. Remember; Rated T. Oh, and check out Wacky News and read the books I recommend as well as some story details! Hahahahaha; okay, I'll stop talking. I know you guys want to get into the book...**

 **SO!**

 **Without further ado, let us get onto the story! Enjoy. :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth!" Malcolm yelled again, and I shoved Percy inside the closet. His back slammed into the closet wall, and he opened his mouth to speak. But I shut it by putting my hands on his lips to cover his mouth from speaking, as his voice was muffled. Percy stared at me really confused, and I sighed.

"Percy...stay here-"

"I'm not just going to leave you out there, where a guy is screaming his lungs out. Is he your father?"

I rolled my eyes. He can be so dumb, I am already awakened from his ignorance.

"No you idiot. Now stop asking questions. Don't come with me. Please," I begged with my eyes.

"Annabeth-"

"Stop trying to help me," my voice shattered. "Stop trying to be the good guy, who is the knight to save the damsel in distress. I'm sorry; I can't do anything but find myself trying to shut you up. This is what I have to do. Alone. And...you've seen enough," I hoped my voice concealed the utter embarrassment of showing him of me crying. "So please...stop. Stay here, and shut your mouth. And quietly, when I talk...just get out of the house. Grab your shoes, bag, laptop. And get out. We can't work on the project today. Please," I realized he looked hurt and something twisted in my stomach. I put my hands on his cheeks and he looked absolutely broken. Damn it; Malcolm! "I'm sorry just..." I bit my lip. "Please get out. We'll work on this together; maybe somewhere quieter like...the library or the park, or maybe at your place or even the hospital if you prefer. Just...I need my space, and I can't show you what is in my life."

Percy looked absolutely distraught, and part of me wanted to tell myself to keep on explaining. To ramble on about how much I didn't want him to misunderstand. But my heart was beating fast, because if I didn't go to Malcolm quickly, he would barge in and Percy would be caught and everything would turn out messy.

My heart was beating fast, and I soon realized that another part of me wanted to kick Percy out the door. But my hands were grazing his soft cheeks, and I immediately pulled away, the once vulnerability and genuine apologies wiped off my face.

"Please, get out," I said, my voice getting stronger. "Please...listen to me."

His sea-green eyes looked really pained, and the bully that I thought he was didn't look like the same person. The person I met in the alleyway held dark intentions.

But these sea-green eyes revealed genuine care.

 _No one cares for you Annabeth. How can you be so sure that his emotions when looking at you is truly care when you can't even understand your own?_

I looked away from him. This is stupid. Everything is stupid. He had to get out. This wasn't supposed to be-

"Annabeth? Are you home?" Malcolm yelled again and I looked at Percy pleadingly. Giving him one last look, I dashed out, trying to erase my thoughts of him.

He keeps being nosy, entering my life in the most unexpected way.

One day, I knee him.

The next day, I'm in his arms.

It was crazy to believe, and the emotions in me were tugging in so much.

But what was worse was when I ran towards the kitchen, Malcolm was there. The video games, the money that I lost, the extra hours that I had to work just to pay the rental fees for his convenience...

"Hey sis," his words caught me off guard. If I had never found the video games out, I would have fell right in towards his loving gesture.

But for three freakn' years, he bought video games from the money I worked so hard for...

"Hey," I said sharply.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Malcolm walked towards me and was about to put his palms on my cheeks to check my temperature, but I swatted them away.

"Don't be all soft on me," I growled. "Don't you dare."

"Annabeth-"

"Why video games?" tears welled up my eyes and Malcolm's eyes broke from its softness, instead revealing hard, stone-cold eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"I see it all in your eyes," I whispered. "I found it out. Under your mattress. Under your freakn' mattress. You must have kept your room clean so I wouldn't clean your sheets. You at least did your bed laundry, and I could clearly see why," I said bitterly, and he cringed.

"Annabeth, it was just games. We can get the money again by earning it-"

"It is so funny how you sound so sure, when you're not even the one earning the money. A dog could laugh at your confidence," I laughed sarcastically, my voice sour.

"Annabeth, don't test me-"

"Don't test me!" I chuckled, suddenly laughing like a maniac. I was provoking Malcolm, and I knew it by the way he tried so hard keeping a calm face. I didn't care. Get mad at me. Yell at me. I wasn't afraid. I was done being treated like a nobody; I was done feeling the pain and feeling numb.

"Annabeth, I am serious," Malcolm growled. "I am sorry. I am sorry, okay?" his voice was light, and he put his hands up in the air. But his eyes portrayed his emotions; annoyance.

"Sorry? Why, you're so transparent! It's so funny that I could see right through you on what you are thinking," I said, my tone menacing. "It's crazy to believe that you are so annoyed, in a situation where I should be annoyed."

"Annabeth, I said I was sorry," he growled, annoyance bluntly obvious through his voice.

"'I said I was sorry'," I taunted. "You never said sorry to me, did you know that? But why do I still feel so unsatisfied?"

"Because you always greed," his eyes widened, and that was it for me.

He wanted to make fun of me?

Why; he is so dumb playing with fire.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I AM GREEDY?" I yelled, my throat aching from the pain but my heart wanted to scream my lungs out the entire way. "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT IT'LL BE OKAY? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT IT'LL BE OKAY? DID YOU EVER HAVE A JOB? SUMMER JOB AT LEAST? NO! YOU NEVER HAD A SUMMER JOB; HENCE, YOU TRIED BUT TOLD ME THAT YOU FAILED! I WENT THROUGH ALL THAT SHIT, AND WHAT MADE IT WORSE WAS THAT WHEN I WENT TO THE PIZZA PARLOR..." my voice cracked. "The job you assigned for...the job you wanted...you weren't even a decline applicant. You left me on my own..." I sobbed, crouching down. "You left me paying the rental bills, left me barely having sleep...you made me hurt so much and..." I wiped the foolish tears from my face. "I...you...you jerk," I mumbled, and tried to calm myself down. My nerves were all haywire, but I couldn't stop the pooling emotions. I wanted to say more. I wanted to tell him how much he hurt me. How much he never tried to give me a chance. How I had to deal with his stuck-up behavior. How I found myself feeling always below him. How my pain dragged me down, and he never helped me up.

I was drowning, and I couldn't get up.

I had no savior to protect me, but only myself.

But I wasn't the best swimmer, and I am sure that many know that by now.

So drowning would be easy.

Because I can never swim.

Hence; the funny thing is; it isn't water.

It's purely air, that pulls me down in an infinity pit of darkness.

I can't get up.

I can't breathe from the air.

I just fall.

Constantly.

Until I realize that falling was okay.

That I was feeling numb and it was okay.

But then I realized; it wasn't okay.

My heart held in too much that the pain I should have felt was only stored in.

But a phone can't take too much storage.

Or else it would break.

And I was breaking.

"Annabeeetttttthhhhhhh!" Malcolm was whining, his voice revealing pure annoyance. "I'm sorry, okay? Can't you just work again? I'll try to get a job. I promise. So just please...stop crying. You're being so weak. Just get over it. I won't ever do that. Patrick agrees-"

"Shut. The. Crap. Up," my voice was icy, sour. "Don't you dare whine. Don't you dare tell me you'd get a job. Don't you tell me to work again. Don't you tell me that I am weak. Don't tell me that I should get over it. Don't tell me that you won't do it again. Don't ever put Patrick in this."

"Wow, you defend for Patrick-"

"I hate Patrick for not telling me, for lying to me. But...at least he let me find out. Unexpected; but it happened. Patrick may be horrible, but you are much worse," I spat bitterly. "Get out of my house."

"Annabeth...I'm sorry," he crouched down to my level and opened his arms to envelop me into a hug, but I shoved him away. His head slammed the kitchen island, and he swore under his breath.

"SHIT ANNABETH; I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"SURE MALCOLM! YOU WERE SO SORRY FOR HURTING ME!"

"ANNABETH; SHUT UP, WILL YOU? IT'LL BE OKAY-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? HOW ARE YOU SO SURE?" he was speechless once more, and I stood up.

"I should have never helped you. I should have kicked you out of this house, and left you out in the streets. You should have gone with Aunt Lisa, who at least adored you a bit. Better than me," my voice was full of hostility. I was done with this shit. He is not going to trample all over on me. "I should have not helped you, worked extra hours for you, and I should have pushed you away," I cried. "I should have let you go, let you out of my wrecked up life, I should have-"

He stood up too, and we were eye level.

"I should have let you in a foster care," he took a step, but I didn't waver. This wasn't the old me. The video games let me realize that it wasn't me who was going to suffer.

It was going to be him.

"I should have let Aunt Lisa punch you. Let you suffer. Because you deserve to suffer," we were eye-level, but in a much more closer way. Our faces were so very close, our eyes challenging one another to say more. "I should have let you know how unworthy you are, how cowardly you are to make such decisions in which you regret. Like now."

My eyes twitched.

"I will show you that I am much stronger than you, and that I am much more useful-"

"Yes, useful enough to lend me money. You're useful but you have no brain. You trust people too much, to the point where you ruin yourself."

I immediately slapped his face, and immediately he looked back at me.

"Bitch," he growled.

And then, it came.

The first blow.

 **Literally guys...I feel like my cliffie went EXTREME because this is just...wow. The cliffie strikes you, doesn't it? No analysis questions for this one; I'll choose questions on important scenes. But just because I DON'T write analysis questions on some chapters, that does not imply that they are not as important. I leave the small ones for YOU to personally imply as well, because every chapter has something that brings the story together and makes it a story. XD Anyway...sorry for the horrible ending cliffie and without further ado...*smiles mischievously* let us get onto the dedications (the mischievous smirk wasn't for the dedications; it was my cliffie WAHAHAHAHAHAHA *wheeze* *cough* People who have read my stories should know I really stink at evil laughs lol).**

* * *

 **Feraa: Awwww...seriously, you are just so sweet. Thank you! Not only for the sweet review (which btw, totally made my day), but also because you have taken your time to read and all. It means the world to me that you dedicate even your sleep time to read my story. THAT ITSELF is something so huge, and I would just like to thank you for that. Also; really? Wow; I am so glad you actually like this story! It makes me really happy that you like this story so much to the point where you think It's Her, Why Her? comes second. That is so sweet; made my day. Thank you! Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **clo7615: Awwww...*hugs* You are so sweet. Like seriously; when you write your reviews...like perhaps if you were a guest reviewer and you didn't add any detail about you being clo7615, I would still notice from the kind words and the way you speak. You are just so sweet; sending me that PM means the world to me because you genuinely are supporting me and you care for me and you want to let me know that you are still there. Take your time reading, and I truly don't stress you on anything. Just know that you are just so sweet. Glad you're liking the story; and I hope you like the future chapters as well! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **SapphireTrafficker: Hey! So, I read your review and I just want to say, I totally understand. I am highly aware that there are readers who do skip the top portion of the notes, and rather read the bottom. I fully am aware of that and all, however, I will just say I will not change the way I format my news. I feel like it would be too much of a change, and as much as change is good, I always felt happy writing personal messages and saying news in the top, and then the bottom is just how I anticipate your reactions as well as the dedications. I take NO offense to your words, in fact, it gave me a time to think that ah, I had forgotten about that. I do however put brief detail about the news sometimes in the bottom, so that can be that. But after that...I really think that that is all I am going to add pretty much in the bottom portion. I'm sorry; I just don't want to change my format, and I feel like since I've written ten stories (can you believe that?!), the format that I've always let myself have is just so clung onto me that changing it would actually be a little hard for me. I am not doing this for any lazy purposes at all, I am not doing this as a way to say that I don't care about you getting any notifications (because I do, and I will try to add some detail in the bottom portion), however, I believe that I can't change it because it makes me feel more organized in the format that I use. :) Also, to answer your question, Malcolm shouted in the end. :D And thanks; however, I tried that too, and it didn't work sadly. But now it does! Your reviews were very sweet; thank you! :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Theyarenotonlybooks: Before I start with the review...I seriously love your username. Like bro; same. Hahahahahaha :) Also...going onto your review...thank you so much! That actually means a lot that you take so much love into the fact that I communicate with my readers! I just want to give back to them as they have done to me, by giving me support. So thank you for sending some love to me. :) Also...awwwww...you are just so sweet. Thank you! What really makes my heart warm up is the feeling of knowing that you love my writing, and consider me as a good writer. That itself means a lot, because it shows that you do like my stories and all. *hugs* Thanks! :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: I will seriously give you a thousand hugs *hugs*. You are just so sweet to begin with. Also; I totally get you! Your analysis makes so much sense, because I can really see that you can see it. You're going in the right track. *high five* Great job. You are a true observer. XD Also...your review is the one that actually blew me away. If you read the top portion...you are the one of the people that made me blown away. You loved the almost-kiss, instead of saying, "why?!" and all. I was okay with the "why?!" reviews, but your imput on liking that scene rather than going like "Why?!" just totally shocked me. Hahahahahaha; it makes me know that you appreciate every love scene when having the chance. *thumbs up* XD** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **abcathena: Hahahahahaha; I can agree. Screw Malcolm; especially after this chapter. Lol; you are probably going to hate him more. XD I don't blame you. And also...agreed. But what can I do; there is so much that I can do to update right after lol. If only if I had that power (hahahahahaha)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **tinymushrooms: Don't worry Rachel; there are so many others that are actually wanting that kiss too. You ain't alone. XD So do I...but like...when I write...as much as I control the story and where it is leading and the big plots...it sometimes surprises me how the story just controls me, letting me write something only to lead into an unexpected plot. I don't know when the kiss will be...or at least what chapter hahahaha...or do I? *mystery look* Anyway, I saw them. You don't need to worry; they were so, SO sweet, and I just want to say...THANK YOU! They were so sweet, and reading your reviews always brighten my day because not only do you talk about the story but also talk about the things that are happening and give me an update on what's going on in your side. That itself makes me smile, because it makes me seem as if we're already good buddies. XD As for that...you're the first person who mentioned the title. Good analyzing. Give you credit for that. *thumbs up*** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **percabethfantic: You're so sweet. XD And wow...if you were mad at the previous chapter, I think you'd REALLY be mad at this one. XD I know, I am a horrible writer to just leave you at such cliffie...but a writer's got to do what a writer's got to do lol. XD Also...thanks! You're the first person that actually mentioned about the emotion parts about the video games. It makes me really smile to know that you thought that was well-written; I tried so hard to make it seem as if she was hurt, and angry, and the comfort that she needed was desperate enough to be next to Percy. You noticing that really made me smile. Great analysis. XD *thumbs up*** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **annabethisg8: First of all...I love your Guest username. Agreed! Percy agrees too. Hahahahahahaha; also, I know. And sorry to say; this is much worse for a cliffie. Sorry! Hahahahahahaha; but as you know, I try hard to update daily and fast, so yeah *thumbs up* You won't be always waiting so long. XD And hahahahahaha; that is cool! I do love to sing though; singing always calms me down. And also; great analysis *thumbs up*** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Whew! That was the dedications! FINALLY the reviews could show, and I was just SO, SO happy. Wrote dedications for you sweet Nerdie Birdies! Keep showing love and support (that keeps me going), and hope you have a wonderful day! See you on the next update! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey my beautiful Nerdie Birdies! SO! This chappie might be your favorite. I am serious; I had so, so, so, so, SO much fun writing it...and yes...it is sad. So bring in some tissues and cry along your way. But I just poured my heart into this one chappie, and guys...I just can't...you guys have to read on.**

 **I can't say anything else; I am just so speechless.**

 **Without further ado, let us get onto the story. Enjoy. *smirks* :)**

 **Percy POV:**

Immediately, I ran. Grasping a fistful of Malcolm's shirt, I threw a punch on his face and his head knocked back. He was about to punch me, but when I stared at his eyes, they instead widened.

"Nerd Boy, you've done enough," I looked at Annabeth who was shriveled up. She was punched twice, but I never knew the abilities of Malcolm. The first blow was on her stomach, pushing her into the refrigerator door, and the next was a hard punch on the cheeks, which let her head slam into the metallic refrigerator painfully. She was down on the floor, not even crying.

She looked blank, _numb_.

I threw another punch at his face, and this time the impact was so strong, Malcolm fell onto the floor. He looked just as broken, but I didn't give a damn. He hurt Annabeth.

Was Annabeth _always_ treated like this?

She was supposed to be treated like a queen.

But she was slapped, hurt, bruised.

I never expected them to be siblings.

I hurt her.

I bruised her, just like Malcolm has.

I was worse than Malcolm.

But one favor would be punches.

I punched him hard, again, and kicked him in the knee. Malcolm was turning away, and the once helpless look appeared in his face.

"You're literally a piece of shit," I growled. "You don't slap a girl. On top of that, your sister," I looked at Annabeth and from her tired, weak expression, her eyes widened.

Yeah, Annabeth, I knew.

You hid the secret that he was your brother.

From me.

My heart broke from her expression, as she finally looked down. I kicked Malcolm one more time on the waist, and he began running in his room like a coward. I wanted him to hurt more, to show how much Annabeth was in pain, but when I looked at Annabeth, she was my number one priority.

Damn him; your room deserves to be a mess. None of us are going to clean your room, that piece of shit.

I immediately scooped up Annabeth, who limply leaned on me. I knew she wasn't safe in this place. Her ribs might be damaged, and we needed to check up on her.

"You're not letting me go to the hospital," her voice was hoarse, and I looked at her. Damn it; did I say that out loud?

"Annabeth-"

"Please..." she stared at meaningfully. "I am mad at you. I should curse at you, you piece of shit," she scolded, but tears were in her eyes. "I told you to leave, you stupid piece of-"

"Yes Annabeth, I am your stupid piece of shit. But please, don't yell at me now. You're all so tired. You can stay at my house. Our family physician-"

"You piece of shit," Annabeth mumbled, and I knew she didn't hear me. "You hurt my brother."

Those words stung me really hard. I did hurt her brother.

"He was a stupid piece of shit. You aren't mad at me for hurting him right now, are you?"

She shook her head, and she looked really cute like that. I didn't want to go all mushy and all observant, but the way she shook her head and looked displeased looked cute. She is really cute when she's angry. "He is a piece of shit too. Give him time; I just need to rest."

"Of course," I walked inside her bedroom. When I walked in, it was very simplistic. The curtains were draped closed, and the walls were simply white. Her bedsheets were grey, and her pajamas where neatly folded on her bed. Her room was very simplistic, but I noticed a few things. She had a desk with homework packets and textbooks that were all astrew. She needed to clean her desk, but I didn't mind. There was some color like her throw pillows, which were navy blue and had some funny quotes like 'I donut care' with a donut in the middle of 'I' and 'care'. Cute puns, and when I looked at Annabeth, she felt so limp in my arms, I was sincerely afraid if she was going to fall unconscious.

"Let me put you down," I put her pajamas off to the side, and she sighed. I pulled open the blankets, and tucked her in. I then put the lamp on, and-

And heck; her bed was really stiff.

I didn't know how she slept in such a hard mattress.

Her back must have hurt.

Malcolm's bed was not that bad-oh.

Annabeth really did sacrifice everything for Malcolm.

Bed.

Room.

Food.

Blankets.

Annabeth looked hurt, and she shriveled up-

"Annabeth, stop," I straightened her posture. "Don't sleep like that."

"Don't stress. I always sleep like this," she said, annoyed.

"Annabeth-"

"Thank you," she turned to me, and while I kneeled to face her on the bed, she just stared at me. The lamp let her face at least be in the spotlight, and I could see the reflection of the light on her grey eyes. All I did was stay quiet. I've never felt this feeling. Never felt sorry for someone, never felt sympathetic for someone. My mind was only on the fact that I was seeing someone that I wanted to care for, look at me weakly.

This day was really long, and when I looked at the curtains, no natural light came.

Heck; it was the night.

I smiled at her, and she just pursed her lips. She looked almost angry, confused.

I just wanted to show her that it was okay.

But she now look unsatisfied.

"You can leave now," she turned away, but I quickly pulled her back.

"Woah woah woah," I said, surprised by her actions. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just go," she spat bitterly, and her glare was hardened. I was so taken aback that by the time she rolled back to not face me, I just let my hands go.

"See you tomorrow at school, Wise Girl," I whispered, and taking my backpack with me, I soon found myself leaving the apartment where I knew Annabeth was suffering so much in.

...

"Hey Annabeth!" I piped up. It was afterschool, and well, I drove home. She weirdly came earlier, and by the time I knocked on the door, she was the one that opened it.

Her eyes widened, and she tried to close it, but I put my foot in between the door and wall. She groaned, and I stared at her confused.

"Annabeth?" I pushed the door open, and she shot me a glare.

"What?" her attitude shocked me. Did I do something wrong to her?

"Our project-"

"I did it all at school. Good bye," she tried to shut the door, and I pushed it back.

"What the heck Annabeth? We were supposed to work on it together!" I shamelessly walked inside, and her eyes twitched.

"I don't care. You don't even care about school anyway. I thought you'd feel relieved."

"You didn't-"

"Check your laptop," I put my backpack down, and she glared at me again. I was in my school uniform, and she didn't realize that I came rushing here to work for her. I didn't even change; I came here for her.

"Why did you do it without me?"

"Thought I'd owe you a favor," she gulped a bottle of water. "As a thank you gift."

"I don't like this gift," I growled, and Annabeth shot a cold glare at me.

"Why, I am so sorry. But I feel like we have no other business to talk about now. You can leave. I recommend that," Annabeth said sourly, and I immediately burst.

"Why are you mad at me?" my voice sounded hostile, but also hurt. Only she can make me hurt.

Only her.

"I am not mad at you. But I feel like we are completely done talking and all. Besides; you already know that you hurt my brother. So I think you should take a step back and take a reality check of how shameless you are being right now."

"Annabeth," my voice broke. I started to feel desperate. I can't...no...this can't happen-

"Please get out of here. Thank you for yesterday. And here," she walked in the countertop and grabbed my keys. Damn it; I must have left my house keys. I stayed at Jason's for the night so that must have been a little downer to realize that my keys were left here. "You left that here."

"Ah," I grabbed it, but Annabeth pushed me towards the door.

"Bye. See you sometime," Annabeth waved, and turned around. But I frowned, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards me.

"Annabeth," I whined, and Annabeth shot me a glare.

"You know what Percy? I am giving you a warning. Leave me alone, or else," she threatened.

"Or else what?" I felt angry, and I gave her a challenging stare.

"You don't want to mess with me," she yelled, and I shot her another glare.

"You can't just tell me to get out of your life Annabeth."

"I can," she spat, her voice bitter. "I don't need you to be here. You weren't supposed to be in your life; heck, you weren't supposed to even see all of it. I feel so ashamed when staring at you. So ashamed to find myself having moments with you, so ashamed of realizing that we were about to kiss," her voice broke. When she said that, something in me cracked, and I knew that she deeply hurt me there. "You aren't loveable. You aren't someone that I can even consider as a friend. I don't want you to keep following me. You're so clingy! I can never find myself fully at ease, because I always know that the time I turn around," she gave me a demeaning glare. "You're there."

I first didn't feel the pain.

But then, it came.

I found myself gripping her waist tightly, and she gasped. But when I saw pain contorted on her face, I realized I was hurting her. She was feeling pain from her stomach, and I immediately let go.

She hated me.

She despised me.

When I desperately searched in her eyes to see some sort of sign that she didn't hate me, that she had some sort of warmth in her eyes like the time she leaned into me...

I immediately pulled away.

She had none of that.

I knew she hated me. I knew that she despised me.

I hurt her.

I should understand.

Straightening my uniform, I looked pathetic. I never chased after a girl, never found myself following Annabeth around. I was a lost puppy. I was someone who made girls chase after me, not me chasing after one.

But she was different.

I knew she was different.

But the fact that hurt was that she was forbidden. I knew we could never work. Even if she supposedly had feelings for me, I knew that she'd run away. Because I had a crazy past. I am rebellious, and too much pain was in me too. She deserves someone happy, someone who is happy and has a better past. She deserves to be treated like a Queen, she deserves to feel secure in the arms of some other guy. It infuriated me to even think of a guy ever kissing her, letting her feel special, but I knew already; the video games incident was nothing.

She probably needed someone for comfort, and the nearest was me.

Feeling so used, I grabbed my backpack, and watched her. Her eyes were getting teary-eyed. Glassy. I didn't understand what she wanted. Girls are just so hard to decipher, and she was one of them. But she wasn't the flirtatious kind of girls who were hard to decipher.

Her emotions were hard to decipher. What she wanted me to do was hard to decipher.

I hunched the straps on my backpack, and stared at her one last time. The grey orbs that I immediately fell for, that reminded me of a raging storm came into view. Her soft skin, and her smell of strawberry already wafted in my nose. Her blonde curls that felt so unreal in its own color, reminded me of the time where my eyes landed on her. She was wearing a loose white top, followed by grey shorts, and all I wanted to do was hold her and just tell her that everything would be fine. She covered her bruise on her cheek probably with make-up, but it was wearing off because I saw bits of barely shown blues and blacks on her face.

She looked so broken, but she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Bye Annabeth," I grabbed my keys. "I'll see you someday, Annabeth."

And I walked out of her apartment, and when I came to my motorcycle, I put my helmet on. I stared up at her window, one more time, but she wasn't looking. I was expecting her to at least see me, but she wasn't seeing me at all.

Great; I was expecting too much.

I drove away, and I started to list how stupid I am in general.

It was stupid that I thought the next day would be better.

It was stupid for trying to fight for her.

It was stupid of me to ever fall for her.

But the funny thing was: why did I _still_ want to fight for her?

...

There she was.

Helping a middle-aged male customer, recommending the top-list books in the bookstore.

I smiled, and gained up my confidence.

I decided to fight for her.

She was worth the fight.

It has been two weeks, and the presentation was done. I tried my best to approach her, but somehow this particular girl lets me feel helpless and unconfident to even approach her. She'd smile even at Jason, getting a little softer in his embrace (she hated him in the beginning), but when I came to join in, she'd excuse her self the minute I stepped foot and said a word. A word for Pete's sake. I wasn't some disgusting human being, but she treated me like that I was. She hurt me, made me feel broken all over, but I couldn't help but feel that I needed to fight for her. Staring at school gave me so much pain, and she was the medication to alleviate that.

So today, I was going to approach her, and try to talk to her.

Walking towards her, she smiled at the man, and started walking to the counter. Smirking and keeping the cool aura in me, I walked towards her and leaned on the counter.

"Hi," I looked at her casually. Annabeth's eyes widened, almost as if she didn't expect me here. She looked so beautiful, her hair once more tied into a messy bun. She was wearing a mustard sweater, followed by dark blue skinny jeans that made her legs stand out. With black combat boots (I swear, I've never seen her wear anything like this before), she made me want to just check her out for the whole day. Damn it; I should stop checking her out.

I just was wearing a black V-neck and some jeans, followed by converse. You know; living in a house where your hospital mom wants you to at least wear decent clothes, so she buys you this really comfortable jean pants...I can't help but where them. They were comfy, but more than that, she bought them exclusively for _me_.

"Hello," she said formally, looking at her thumbs as if they were the most interesting thing she had ever seen in her life.

"I'd like to see some of the top-list books. Heard there was _a_ _lot_ ," I stressed 'a lot' to show her that I was thinking to stay with her for a long time.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but the frown that should have been in my face disappeared. Her attitude was weirdly encouraging me, as if her trying to push me away was something that I could conquer.

"I don't think that is how you treat your customers, Wise Girl," I whispered in her ear, and she shot a glare at me.

"I'm a bit busy. Got to stock some books in the shelves," she forcefully smiled at me. "Calypso can help you."

I looked at Calypso who was staring at both of us amusingly.

"Well, then show me what book you are going to shelf," I smirked.

"I think Calypso can completely fill that job for you," she was bantering with me, and I loved that. It weirdly made me want to go on, banter with her. If this was the way we'd talk, then I'd take any chance to do so.

"Nah, I think Calypso is busy," I looked at Calypso and immediately she grabbed a pen and started to write something on a paperwork. I laughed. Calypso was helping me for some reason, and that I felt very grateful for.

"Damn it Calypso," Annabeth muttered under her breath. "Follow me."

"Yes ma'am!" I smirked, and followed her through the shelves full of neatly stocked books.

"So some of the top-list books could be the Harry Potter Series. It may just seem very old, since it was published so long ago...but it is getting a real good revival in this town," she chuckled lightly, forgetting that I was even there. Her eyes were sticking onto the books, while mine was just trained at her face.

If she liked the Harry Potter Series, I wouldn't give a damn to spend my credit card money for this series for her.

She eyed them, and I knew that she wanted to own one.

Mental note: buy this right after.

"That looks interesting," my arm touched the back of the book, and she was stuffed in between. The front of my body was pressed on her back, and I kind of caved her in my embrace. My breath seemed to hit her neck, and I loomed down, to rest my chin on her shoulders, while pretending to read the summary of the book. "Doesn't seem that bad, in my personal opinion."

"It's...it's a good book," she pulled away, walking off as if the moment never happened. I smirked; she felt dazed. I sensed it just by the way she walked with strength, but in a way that seemed so forced. Marching off towards another corner, she grabbed another book.

"Fifth Wave," she grinned. "This book still is such a huge hit, after the movie came out."

"Did you ever see the movie?" I asked curiously, staring at her as she shook her head.

"Nope," she was being so polite to me, that my heart warmed and I felt as if we did have another chance.

She is giving me hope.

Right here.

"Well, this seems interesting," this time she took a distance, and feeling slightly disappointed, I read the back of the summary. After actually reading the content, I grinned.

"These aliens remind me of you," I looked at her and she looked offended.

"Excuse me?"

"They strike the earth so hard, just as you strike me hard," I winked at her and she looked speechless. A blush formed on her cheeks, but her eyebrows and eyes showed otherwise. I didn't even think that she was noticing the blush creeping up her cheeks, but she was glaring at me and she looked a bit angry.

"This way," she gritted her teeth and placing the book down on the shelf, I followed her. After walking a bit, she grinned when seeing this book.

"Do you like romance?" she looked at me, and it felt as if she forgot everything. It looked to me that she immediately calmed down by just staring at plainly books. Her eyes would glint, and every time I left her flushed and infuriated, she'd simply calm down and be all soft again by just staring at a favorite book.

"Nah. But some romances are nice. Maybe our romance can-"

She cut me off, ignoring my words. "Jane Eyre seems to be a popular classic. It was a nominated romance illustrated classics in our store. It is not a top hit, but in the illustrated classics section, it sure is."

"What makes it so great?"

"Well...the love is really strong. I've read the book...it says it in the summary too so I am not spoiling," she gave me a look to not blame her for spoiling anything. "But the book shows how much Jane Eyre loves a man who is not so capable himself," she sighed. "It's a beautiful tale. Their love is so strong, but Jane's heart is so warm, though she had such a wrecked up past," and her words struck a chord in me. I didn't know what I felt there. All I did feel was something beat inside my chest, and staring at Annabeth who was ranting all about the Jane Eyre book just made me realize that my feelings for her are growing stronger by each passing _second_.

"...and Mr. Rochester has such a touching part in it...Jane and Mr. Rochester are meant to be, and they are," she looked at the book dreamily. "It makes me wonder how such a writer could ever compose such-"

I didn't care anymore.

I couldn't help it.

She was looking too damn beautiful, and my mind was simply saying for me to go and show her how much I love her.

She can be my Jane Eyre, and I'll be her Mr. Rochester.

My hands immediately cupped her face, cradling it. Annabeth gasped, staring at me with complete shock, and unexpectedly (with no warning), I dove in for a kiss.

 **OMG DID YOU LIKE IT?! I don't know; I rewrote this chappie *cries*, and yes, it was so tiring, but literally...did I make a good start on your first week? Darn; I hope so. I am just so, so in love with this chapter...and to tell you the truth...I think their kiss is SO SO SO SO CUTE! I am not trying to brag, but I am really really really proud of this chapter. I don't know; from all these kisses, I've never found myself this in love with Percy's character. Uggggg; Percabeth goals. But will Percabeth survive? We got to find out in the next chappie. Anyway...NO DEDICATIONS for this one. NOT because I am ignoring. I loved each and every one of your reviews, and to tell you the truth...all of you guys either made me smile or cry. And let me tell you why. You made me smile from feeling so loved and so special to receive such love and support, and you guys made me cry because you guys are just so sweet! I will respond however to the next chapter, so yeah. Also, I wanted to upload this quick and actually see YOUR reactions. I don't know; I just really love to see your reactions. Okay; bye lovely Nerdie Birdies! Review and show some love! OKAY; BYEEEEEEE! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! Here is the next update; read the previous chapter if you haven't because some good ish is in that chappie. Also! Your reviews gave me life. Thank you so much for all the sweetness and love!**

 **Okie dokie, without further ado, let us get onto the chapter! :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

I froze, my body freezing on his lips on mine, and it was simply a soft kiss pressed on my lips lightly.

My eyes widened, but his words closed, cradling my face while pulling away softly, his eyes slowly opening to stare at me.

I blinked.

Twice.

Looking directly at Percy, he gave me a sexy smirk.

"You can be my Jane Eyre, and I'll be your Mr. Rochester."

I immediately turned into mush, my body not responding at any words. He pulled me into a fiercer kiss, and this time, my lips betrayed me. They responded, and though Percy wasn't kissing me as roughly, it held passion. The kiss wasn't too rough, or to light. It was filled with passion, but holding back slightly. I didn't understand what I was doing. I never kissed anyone, never let myself feel something. But all I felt was something constantly churning in my stomach, and I felt that I was on a rollercoaster, flying away as I found myself realizing how much emotions were tumbling in me.

My eyes slowly closed, and without careful thought, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looped an arm around my waist, holding me close while my lips moved in sync.

Something was not agreeing with my mind, and it was my body. I was kissing him with just passion, and my heart was feeling lighter. I didn't understand it, but as Calypso said, the feeling when she kissed Leo was rather undescribible. You only knew it by your gut, by your feelings. Your first kiss wasn't the first guy you kissed; it was what you felt that you can't describe the kiss as.

And this was it.

I knew I didn't feel experienced to kiss a guy. I never kissed guys. Sure, I once kissed Jason, but that was because he was practicing it for a play. We were young. I didn't feel much of anything, no matter how much I tried to "evoke" an emotion and feel something with Jason.

But Percy...he struck a chord.

I felt his teeth bite my bottom lip again, and I swear, if he did that one more time-

Omg.

I am kissing him.

I was ranting about first kiss feelings, only to realize that I am sobering up.

I am kissing Percy Jackson.

The bully of my brother.

I am foolishly saying that I think him as my first kiss.

I was ashamed to see him.

He is probably secretly judging me.

Heck; he can be hiding a camera and post it all over the school campus.

I immediately pushed away, and Percy looked shocked. I breathed heavily, scratching my messy bun. His eyes looked heated, dialated. I couldn't help but feel immense fear from my feelings.

You kissed him.

You betrayed your own heart.

I felt sudden tears begin to form.

It was horrible, because the part that pained me wasn't that I kissed him.

It was that I liked it, and responded.

I felt the kiss reveal feelings that I was so confused about, and that was the shit scary part.

It was so abrupt, so quick, and when I stared at his eyes, I knew that the feelings I pushed away, the comfort I needed, the stares that would make me want to turn away, all resulted into unknown feelings for him.

No.

No.

 _No_.

I do not like Percy Jackson.

I do not like Percy Jackson.

I do _not_ like Percy Jackson.

I took two steps back, and Percy's eyes looked frantic.

"Annabeth-"

"I'm sorry," I cleared my throat. "That wasn't me...I..." I felt tears well up my eyes. Shit; I was being a weakling. It was just a kiss. Nothing more-

 _Keep telling yourself that, and you'll start kissing him again._

 _You are not beautiful, nowhere near loveable._

 _Percy Jackson is probably going to cyberbully me, using this as bait._

 _He is going to laugh at me, going to use me and throw me away like one of the girls that he naturally kissed._

"Annabeth, focus on me," he cupped my face, but I turned away, shooting him a glare.

Just like you did to him last time.

I held back my feelings, and hid them with an angry, cold expression.

"Don't come near me. Don't try to talk to me. Get out of my face," I glared. He has done enough to break me; I am not going to foolishly let my senior year go down the drain.

"Annabeth-"

"I think I am done for the day. Another employee can help you," I whispered, and immediately, I picked up the Jane Eyre book, shelving it back and ran inside the locker room to grab my backpack and walk home.

...

"Shit Annabeth, you're so mean," Calypso glared at me. We decided to take a day off, and I was bawling at her. We were in my room, and I was tear-stricken. I literally cried that night, trying to erase the sudden realization that I had something for Percy Jackson, and tried to erase it by denying my feelings.

But the hard, stone glares made me realize that it was just a mask to hide my feelings.

And right now, Calypso is being a jerk and isn't helping me at all.

"I am not mean," I growled. "It serves him right."

Again Annabeth; you're masking your emotions to Calypso.

"Annabeth, you clearly like him. I saw it in your eyes, that is why I helped Percy so you can give him a tour. I just never expected that behind the shelves, you were smooching."

"Shut up!" I yelled, and she sighed.

"Can you describe me the kiss?"

I was completely speechless.

"Well..." I tried to think of words, but nothing came in me. I couldn't describe the feeling; but when I was reminded of it, I just _felt_ it.

"Times up; you couldn't describe it. You like him. You can't explain it; he was your real, first kiss!" she squealed, and I rolled my eyes.

"He isn't. So stop," my voice cracking. I felt something tug my heart, and I couldn't find myself to even deny my feelings. I denied he was my first kiss, but I always avoided answering if he was who I liked.

I couldn't lie.

I was just as confused as an alien was when it would land on Earth.

He was handsome (I'll give him credit for that). He was funny, and he had a flirtatious personality. He'd be bold, daring, and his eyes would always glint a challenge. His smile was always beautiful, and though he'd go all angry and had a killer temper, he was so soft to the people that he loves. He knew how to comfort, and though his presence infuriates me, it is calming at the same time. At school, he is popular, but he is the good sport kind of popular. Sure, he can be judgemental but-

Stick to judgemental.

Let's start listing his flaws, shall we?

He bullied my brother.

He is too controlling-

 _But don't you like him being controlling?-_

Shut up.

I tried to squeeze in flaws, but all I listed was just a few:

He bullied my brother.

He has a killer temper.

He hits people with his fists.

He uses people.

But then the rest, I kept countering about the good parts of him.

And that scared me.

I never tried to look at the good parts in Percy. But when I began listing, I found myself listing more great parts about him then the horrible parts about him. And the scared the shit out of me. I am a girl who hates Percy Jackson.

But I found myself thinking about him, every single damn day.

Calypso tried to lighten my mood by buying coffee or picking me up from school with some bagels bought from Leo's. But nothing really could have lightened my mood; all I felt was worse. I didn't like Percy Jackson. I DON'T like Percy Jackson.

But now, even trying to say that is hard.

I couldn't decipher my feelings. I didn't understand the kiss. I always knew that kisses were the most complicated things in interaction. They send signals, and they make everything much more complicated. I couldn't help but bite my lip. I was supposed to get over him. I was supposed to stick with the angry, hard-like glares when near him.

But he even broke that.

I was a confused mess. I avoided everyone at school, even Piper and Polly. Piper and Polly hung out a lot, and I knew that it would take a lot for me to catch up with those two.

But all I ever wanted was some time alone, to think things through and to get my mind set.

So every lunch, I'd go with Leo and we'd eat in the vacant hallways, where no one really stayed.

Leo would keep me company. He'd laugh at my lame jokes, and actually lighten up my spirit. He gave me these looks as if he already knew about the kiss, but being polite, he wasn't blunt about it this time. I was distraught, but it felt nice to know that Calypso and Leo were there for me, despite my crappy moods and closed disposition.

Plus...Leo talked a lot about Calypso, so I would give a favor to both Calypso and Leo.

Because I'd drop a few hints that Calypso is still available.

Like now.

"Yeah Leo. Calypso is currently single, you know. She declined so many guys," I drawled, and his eyes glinted a little happily.

"Really?" he bit into his sandwich.

"Yeah. She said that she needs time to move on," good one Annabeth. I dropped a hint that she still had Leo in her heart, but didn't reveal Calypso's real feelings of loving him.

"That's...great. She's being wise," I was a little disappointed by his answer, but his eyes kind of showed his emotions. He was really happy, and while he was munching sloppily on his sandwich, I just laughed.

Calypso is going to be happy about this.

"Anyway," Leo sipped his water bottle and looked at me. "She came at the bakery today."

"Really?" I acted surprised, though I already knew that she did. She brought freakn' bagels; he works at the bakery, so she probably saw him.

Every single damn day, Calypso would drop by in the mornings just for him, because Leo would work a small portion in the morning and then afterschool, a few hours then.

"Yeah. But I don't think she is still single," he bit his lip, and I looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?" I stared at him, and he looked suddenly worried.

"She was flirting with Brandon...he's my buddy...we work together," he looked glum, and I swear, I was going to kill Calypso the minute I see her at work.

I was sending him good vibes, and then because she had to flirt, he is now down.

But wait...he's down.

OMG THIS IS SO CUTE; HE HAS FEELINGS! ARG; CALYPSO, YOU GO GIRL!

I cleared my throat, trying to hide the smile that was forming on my face. "Well...Calypso doesn't think that way. The last time I heard, she needed time before going to another guy."

"Ahhhhh," Leo looked uninterested, but I knew he was all ears. And after that, we shifted away from Calypso as our main topic, just talking about school and how much we love blueberry bagels. They scream life.

The bell then rang, and as normal, we had to split up with our group. When I'd arrive, Jason would just smile at me and start talking to me. Trying to find some forgiveness in my heart, I opened parts of myself up to Jason-

Then Annabeth, if you are trying to find some forgiveness in your heart, why can't you forgive Percy?

I stared blankly at him, and Jason looked at me.

"Everything okay?" he was trying to make sure that I was okay.

"Yeah," I smiled back at him. I looked at Percy, and he had a stone-hard glare on his face. I turned away and started to talk to Jason. About projects. About chemistry. I was talking about a lot of things, just to forget Percy.

Forget him.

Forget him.

Forget him.

I laughed with Jason, and staring at Percy again, he was just staring at me. His eyes weren't softening as I'd imagine, and for the first time, I felt afraid. The kiss made me avoid him much more, but that didn't stop me from seeing him stare at me. He was only staring at me, but it wasn't a way to describe it as if he was focusing on me like I was the most precious person on earth. No. It wasn't that type of stare. It was a warning stare, to take a step back from Jason.

I denied it.

"Exactly," I nodded, and Jason looked really happy. Something about Jason's face made me smile a bit too, because just knowing that I am actually starting to give in made me realize that Jason really meant he was sorry. He was smiling at me, and he was doing his best to get my attention.

So this time, without thinking of Percy, I focused on Jason.

And from then on, the hurt expression that Percy sent to me was quickly ignored, almost as if I was deleting an ad from the inbox of my email.

 **Did you like this chappie? Hope so! Worked on this chappie hard! Anyway, make sure to review, and here comes the dedications! :D**

* * *

 **annabethisg8: Hahahahahahahahaha; did you like the chapter before? How about this chapter? Curious. XD Anyway, thank you so much for supporting, and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **SapphireTrafficker: No. He reminded himself to buy the book because Annabeth really wanted that book, but she knew she couldn't afford it. It wasn't because she didn't want to buy it; if she had money to spend, she would.** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting, and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **tinymushrooms: Omg; first of all...are you okay? The punch must have hurt! May all best wishes for you and for your safety to be put in. *hugs* Also, SAMEEEEE! I am usually that group member that is always doing the work, and you know Rachel...I totally get you. Also...OMG I loved that line too! Not trying to sound selfish, but that line just came out of nowhere. I love it though, and I am squealing at Percabeth. And you know the outfit Annabeth worse? SAMEEEE for me. Bruh; we so similar. Hahahahahahha; and love ya too (in a friendly way), and awwwww...thanks. I am proud of you for being such a faithful Nerdie Birdie, but more than that, but a person who stands up for people even though they haven't done much of a favor to you. Still cannot forget how you stood up for your crush. Takes major guts to do that. *thumbs up*** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting, and hope you liked this chapter! :D :)**

 **abcathena: Read your suggestions and they seem awesome! I love the way you got a whole story plot planned. Read on, and I want to show you things because this writer *points at me* got your back. ;D Hahahahahaha; anyway, you are so sweet! Thank you so much for being such a sweet Nerdie Birdie! Love your imagination, and I swear, that would be a really cool plot. :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting, and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **ShootingStarMuffin: You got your kiss answer also on this chapter. XD And awwwww...you are just so sweet! I loved your review because to tell you the truth...it seemed so real. Like, your reactions are real (and I am sure you aren't faking them whatsoever), and that realness in you is just so...I don't know, heartwarming? Thank you so much for writing such sweet reviews and pouring your heart to this review. Really brightened my day. Also, you recognizing my efforts truly means the world to me. You are way to sweet. I am glad you are drawn into the plot and characters, and trust me...your review...OMG...your review is just sweet *the feels from your review* thank you. XD** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting, and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **clo7615: You got your answer on this chappie *grins* Your review is so sweet and kind; thank you so much! I seriously cannot stop thanking you from your support. You're such a kind, true Nerdie Birdie! XD I am serious; I hope you like the chapters and prepare your tissues. There will be some ish going on in this story. :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting, and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **Too. Imaginative. To. Control.: *gives a mischievous smile* Sorry. I am a writer with a lot of surprises in stories, so this won't be the only cliffie. XD Also, I updated! #WriterSuccess I do hope you like this chapter, because that would totally brighten my day. XD** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting, and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **0fictionluver0: You are too sweet, to the point where I just want to hug you! You are so sweet! ARGGGGGGGG; you are like those Nerdie Birdies that just melt my heart away with kindness. I am so glad that the previous chapter was one of your favorites. Hope that my future chapters could let you have other favorites as well! :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting, and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **percabethfantic: Great analyzing! That was exactly what I wanted to portray, and you totally got that part in. XD Amazing bro! A for great analysis hahahahahaha. XD Also...*happy smile*...so glad you liked the ending! The ending made me smile, and I am so happy that it could make you smile also. That itself makes me feel very, very happy. :D Thanks for all the love and encouragement! :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting, and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **SUNICORN: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! You are absolutely so sweet! YOU are such an amazing person! Those simple words brightened my day in general. Thank you so much for being one of the people to plaster a smile on my face. *thumbs up*.** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting, and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **PercyJacksonLost: *high five* I just love your analysis! You're a spot on bro! :D :D :D :D Also, this is the outcome of next. I don't know if it is a cliffie...but I do hope you enjoy the story because...there is happiness, but it can't exist without sadness, and vice versa. :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting, and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: I updated! And hahahahahahahahahaha; your reaction is just so sweet and feels so real, I can just imagine your reaction exactly like that. Thank you for sharing love and support to me with that review. Truly brightened my day. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting, and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **FestusLives: *gives you tissues* I promise I won't stop updating. XD XD XD Hope you like this chapter as well as the previous one too. :D I pour effort on my chappies. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting, and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **ChickenBearz: Before I get into your review...I just love your Guest username. Very interesting. XD Okay, now to the review. Your words are just...SO SO SWEET! I immediately read a not-so-polite comment, but your review made me realize that as much as there are people who judge and critique, there are awesome people like you. Calling me a goddess in writing just really makes me feel very special. Thank you very much for plastering a smile on my day.** **Anyway, thank you so much for supporting, and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **JJ: I was wrong on my part. They have a brother and sister relationship. However, I don't recall that sisters were not considered siblings. So please be a little bit more specific before such profanity is used. That way it will look presentable. ;) And don't worry, I didn't take this personally. I just give back what I receive. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey my beautiful Nerdie Birdies! SO! I have put a new girl and made an exclusive POV for her. And that is...CALYPSO! I love her so much, both as a character in my story as well as the HOO book. I love Calypso; she reminds me of me sometimes (not in her character in this story but in HOO), because the way she deals with problems is just totally like me. SO! I am so happy to just show you her POV because for real...#CaleoGoals is going to be shown right here. A little heartbreaking (yes), but Caleo is always cute. So I'll stick to cute fluff. XD**

 **As for Percabeth...will Percabeth even occur? A lot of people told me that as much as Annabeth was awesome, she was also kind of a jerk. And I agree. But read this chapter. Let's start looking at perspective. Is Percy the victim? Or can Annabeth be a victim too? Let's see when reading this.**

 **I hope you like this chapter! I wrote so hard on it, and guys...I seriously just wrote an emotional chapter. SO GRAB YOUR TISSUES IF YOU'RE EMOTIONAL, AND YASSS! LET'S GET TO THE STORY!**

 **But yeah, before I go on...FIFTEEN CHAPTERS AND 252 REVIEWS?! Yahooo; guys, you guys are going to make my head go crazy from the excitement I am feeling from this. You guys are so sweet (ugggggg...why are you guys so sweet), and all your reviews are always just so...kind. So thank you for spreading positivity through your reviews! :D**

 **Anyway, without further ado, let us get onto the story. :)**

 **Calypso POV:**

I walked inside the bagel bakery, only to find Leo wiping his hands off a towel. Licking the cream on his lips, he ruffled his hair and started to press a few buttons to begin the oven.

When I walked towards him, it felt as if he knew my presence.

He looked up.

"Hey," he smiled at me. We weren't a simplistic Annabeth and Percy couple; we were open with one another.

Just not with our feelings.

I was wearing sunglasses, and looking at the busy line, I cleared my throat.

"I need to talk to you...a bit," I bit my lips and he stared right at them. I blushed, but keeping the cool, chic vibe, he nodded.

"Of course...I'll treat you with some coffee?"

"Of course," I smiled. "It's your treat."

"Yes," he nodded, and before he did, he gave his friend a wave and off Leo went.

"Starbucks? Local café store? What do you prefer?" he looked at me, and before I could answer he laughed. "Starbucks it is."

He still remembered.

"Don't look so ghastly pale," he smiled at me. I turned to him and he gave me one of his dimple smiles, that drove me crazy. He knew that I love his dimples, and I still do. They are so cute, and when he smiles...

Shit, I am so whipped.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"You won't need to walk long, Calypso," the way he said my name immediately made me feel like mush, and I just stared at him while we walked. I took my sweet time checking him out (luckily he couldn't see my eyes because I was wearing sunglasses), and I just wanted to find myself cuddled in his scrawniness. Yes, he is scrawny. He's not the typical, handsome guys that many people thought I'd date. In fact, all my friends (or shall I say, the fake leechers), were so disappointed that I liked a guy like him. They said he wasn't that special in the looking department. Those girls were total jerks, and Annabeth was really the only one out of my friends who was truly kind to Leo.

I had true friends...and Leo...we were...polite. He still had that humor attitude and sarcasm, but he seemed so polite to me, just like now.

It hurt, to know that I am just friend zoned.

We entered, and he told me to sit at a seat. Staring at my clock, I knew that I had to pick up Annabeth later. But first, it is Leo.

I have things to ask him.

Favors.

Annabeth better give me hugs and kisses for this.

"Here," Leo grinned, placing my Frappuccino. "Thought you'd like it...because you always like caramel Frappuccino."

Again.

He remembers.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Anyway...I have a favor."

"Go on," he sipped on his mocha Frappuccino, and I sighed.

"Just wanted to talk to you about Annabeth and Percy."

A sly grin formed on his face.

"Planning stuff, aren't you?" he winked at me, and I blushed. Shit; hope it didn't show on my cheeks.

"Yeah. And...I need your help," I bit my lip. "Because you're my friend."

An unreadable expression formed in his eyes, and something automatically made me regret saying those words. We were not friends. Well...I didn't consider him as a friend. I liked him...a lot. But Leo only friend zoned me now. Called me crazy when we fought, for not believing in him. When I ran back to tell him I was sorry, he just shut me off. Told me to get a life and go away.

And now...we're just...friends.

So the look in his eyes?

It was hard to know what he was thinking, no matter how much I knew him.

"Yeah, friends," he smiled, and something about his clarification broke me. Of course we'd be friends. I shouldn't have expected so much. "And since I am your friend, you want us to help Annabeth and Percy."

"Bingo," I laughed. A soft smile formed on his face, melting me completely. Clearing my throat, I remained smiling and stared at him.

"Let me tell you the plan."

And by the time I explained, he smirked.

"Well...Calypso," he grinned. "I'd love to help you."

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Leo Mcsizzle here!" Leo was in the car. What the heck did Calypso do? I didn't understand because when I walked in to hop in her car, she had fresh bagels in her hands, and Leo was in the backseat.

"Hey...Leo..." I was shocked, and stared at Calypso questioningly.

"Why, I thought you were my friend. Where is some Leo affection?" Leo complained kid-like, and I rolled my eyes playfully. Calypso smiled, and we drove to school. When we arrived, Leo quickly took a bite of Calypso's blueberry bagel.

"Hey!" Calypso yelled, and Leo smiled boyishly.

"Sorry. Leo Mcsizzle out!" he ran out and before Calypso could catch him, he scurried towards the school campus.

Calypso took a bite, exactly where he bit into it.

Eew.

But Calypso smiled.

"I just, indirectly kissed him," she bit her lip.

"You didn't kiss the bagel-"

"I secretly did, when you were looking at Leo," she giggled.

"You lovesick puppy. I'm getting out," I teased and Calypso laughed.

"Get out, Annabeth," she laughed and started the car.

I gave her a smile, and walked out-

"Percy?" my head immediately slammed into his chest, and he looked really angry.

"I think there is unsaid business that we need to discuss," he glared. Without my permission, he grasped my wrist. I was wriggling free, but he wasn't listening to me. I bit my lip, trying to kick his long legs but he wasn't budging. He walked me towards the Janitor's closet, and while I kicked him, he didn't wince.

He just pushed me inside and closed the door.

That jerk.

"What the heck-" my voice immediately was torn away when Percy gripped my face and pulled me into a kiss.

It was like as if I was really betraying my feelings.

I kissed him back, and as much as I hated it...

I liked it.

A lot in fact. His lips were soft against my mouth, and though the kiss was rough, he managed to add his emotions to it. I found that he was kissing my lips with passion, and something about that sent waves of emotions to me.

Did he like me?

The way he was kissing me and making me lean against the wall made me feel like one of the other girls that he probably kissed with, but they way he kissed me showed other wise.

I shouldn't be manipulated on this.

But he kept kissing me, and when I tried to pull away, his grip was tighter on mine. He didn't want to let me go, and something about that made me angrier.

Who was he to tell me when to leave and when to not leave?

I put my hands in his chest, trying to repel him away, but he held me close, and I was struggling.

But he held tighter, not letting go.

"Let me go," I whispered when our lips parted, and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't," he pulled me in again, and this time, I didn't resist.

He didn't want to let me go.

He didn't-

 _No one Annabeth, loves you. Remember that. Your parents were the only one who saw pride in you. Don't let that title get to you, to let yourself feel superior..._

Aunt Polly's voice echoed in my brain, and all I felt was the immediate feeling to push him away.

I pushed him away.

Percy scratched the back of his neck, his eyes looking heated. Looking at me, my eyes trailed to his lips and they were swollen. Swollen, red, and I realized that I bit them to hard, so he wiped a bit of blood on his lips.

Damn it.

I bit too hard.

Staring at him, he looked at me with equal heat.

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" his voice sounded broken. "You can be kind to anyone but you can't be kind to me. I want to know Annabeth. Why?"

"Well, then why not?"

"I know...I know I bullied your brother," he closed his eyes painfully. "I know I hurt you a lot. But I've apologized. You leave me so confused. One day, you smile at me. The next day, you walk away from me as if I am the most disgusting human being. I don't want to be that disgusting human being. At least in your eyes," those words broke me, and I turned away.

"I don't want to discuss this now-"

"Then let me ask you now, Annabeth," his voice was bitter. "When will we talk about this?"

"Later."

"When is later?" he cried out. "When is later? I am so damn tired of waiting for you!"

"Then don't wait for me!" I yelled, and right when I did, the door opened revealing a very confused janitor.

"Umm...well...you teens always come here to talk about issues...go somewhere else," the janitor grumbled, and I nodded.

"He's right Percy," I walked out of the closet, feeling flushed about the second kiss I shared with Percy. "Don't ever man-handle me like that and kiss me without my permission. Don't ever come near me. You are right. You've hurt me. You've waited to see me, and I don't understand why. I don't understand why you keep coming at me-"

"Come here," Percy grabbed my wrists and I struggled again. A few people stared, but no one really noticed (luckily). When we went inside the elevator, he quickly pressed the door shut and it was an awful silence.

But we both needed that.

When the elevator door opened, I realized that he was leading me to the vacant hallway. I struggled. No one could ever help me if I screamed, because no one was there. I was trying to pull away from him, but he finally pushed me inside a vacant classroom full of desks.

"You jerk-"

"I am a jerk. You're right. I am a jerk, but I want to be your jerk," he gritted his teeth. "You are right. I chase after you, and I am that lost dog. I am that lost dog, but I am your lost dog. I am yours, and you always find yourself in my mind. You push me away, you pull me in, you kiss me back, you call me a jerk...it hurts rather than me feeling angry. It hurts to know that I am just someone you can toy with."

"Woah," I glared. "I am the one toying you? You are toying me! You are kissing me just for bait-"

"It's really sad Annabeth," Percy's eyes flared up with anger. "It really makes me sad that you always think that humans are using you for bait. I pity you. I pity your life, I pity how you live in such a cramped-up apartment, I just pity you in general. I may be a bad jerk, and I may not be the goodie-two shoed boy you expect, but one thing that I can say is that even if I am that wrecked up, I know how to love and accept. I know and see the good in people."

"You didn't see the good in my brother."

"He owed debts."

"What debts did he owe?"

"He owed debts on me! He borrowed fifteen thousand bucks! Two years already. Two years..." Percy yelled, and my heart immediately shattered.

Malcolm...

He borrowed fifteen thousand bucks for the debt collectors...

That was where he got the money...

My eyes widened, and Percy showed no sympathy. Before I can register even the hurt I was starting to feel for Malcolm, Percy went on, "You are such a idiotic girl. You're so young, and you may the smartest girl in this school, but you are so not smart with emotions. You expect too much. We're humans Annabeth. You expect too much from me. You don't realize how I feel, and you always make all the issues revolve around you. It's like as if you-"

I stared at him numbly for the whole time, and he stopped talking. Percy breathed heavily, but he was staring at me intensely.

"You are right," I smiled weakly. "I can't trust people. But let me tell you something. You don't know my life. You've seen painful parts of my life, but you haven't seen everything. I have trust issues. You are right. I can't trust damn people, and I expect too much. But that doesn't prove that I am an idiot. That doesn't prove that I am dumb with emotions. I don't know how to decipher them. Deciphering and being dumb with emotions are two different things. Deciphering emotions means knowing your emotions. Being dumb about your emotions is not even realizing your emotions, not even knowing how you feel. But I know how I feel. I feel pain and confusion. I just need to decipher my emotions. I am not dumb with my emotions. I'm not dumb with it. I don't make issues revolve around me. If you think that way...you're wrong. I've never let myself...for once, I've never let myself buy the things I want. In my life, I don't dedicate my life for me. I dedicate my life for the people who I care about. And as stupid as it sounds, I still care for Malcolm. Even when he is a jerk. Even when he spends my money. He's my brother. And he is the only family member left for me. At least you got your mother. Though she is in the hospital, she is still there. You visit her every day, and you create memories. But for my brother, it is like as if he doesn't exist. He barely sleeps in the apartment. He only comes to eat the leftovers that I made. He stays at Patrick's house. He may be living, but he is not here," I rambled, and I felt tears form in my eye-lids. My voice cracked, and I didn't care about revealing my emotions. He struck a hard chord on me, that hurt me very bad. "You let your life revolve around you. You have everything. You have friends, a family, and possessions that you can keep."

"My life doesn't consist of everything-"

"Damn it, Percy, stop thinking like that!" I wiped my tears, but more kept rolling down. "I am not saying you have everything, as in the whole world. But you have everything in which you can love. At least you have a phone that works," I pulled out my Blackberry from my pockets. "I have this. I am grateful to have a phone, but no one uses this model these days. You have an IPhone that you can cherish with pictures and facetime and whatever you do in that," I mumbled. "You can have fun, laugh, and all that shit. At least you have your mother."

"My life at home isn't the prettiest-"

"Damn you. I am not saying it that way. You have your pain. But at least you have someone to love, you have friends who worship your ground, and you have girls who can kiss you and make you feel special," I shoved my Blackberry in my pockets. "So don't say that my life revolves around myself. You don't realize that everyone idolizes you, everyone loves you, and everyone notices you. My brother doesn't even notice you, my parents died in a car crash from a work party, and my shitty Aunt abandoned me and disowned me!" I yelled. There. You just revealed all your shitty secrets, your pain, to the one and only Percy Jackson. But I didn't care. Maybe it was me not thinking straight, but the words he said hurt me completely. "So stop asking so much from me. Stop trying to say that I'm selfish. I have my problems to deal with, and I don't want you to constantly remind me of the stresses that I have."

I walked away, part of me wishing that Percy could come and stop. I wish he could explain the way he has spoken.

But no.

He didn't follow.

It was like as if I was someone that he didn't need to care anymore.

 **Awwwww...isn't Annabeth's part sad? I think I haven't stressed how much pain she has been receiving, and this moment is one of the very emotional parts between Annabeth and Percy, without revolving around a certain person. So yeah, did you like it? I legit worked so hard to make this chapter EMOTIONAL! Like seriously guys...I think I wrote this part pretty well. Hahahahahahaha! :) In this chapter, I didn't want Annabeth crying about her pain to Percy to be JUST a moment where she reveals to Annabeth her pain. I wanted it to be a moment where you can acknowledge that Annabeth is acknowledging her own pain herself, because she is too numb and too pained to really realize that Percy is there to soak everything in, only consumed with her hurt and confusion and anger. I hope I did a good job relaying that part because guys...for real, I just worked so hard. *grins* Also, how about Caleo? Don't you think they are cute? I think Calypso plays such a cute part in this chapter, and Leo is just...well...he's Leo Mcsizzle hahahahaha! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and without further ado, let us get onto the dedications! :D**

* * *

 **ShootingStarMuffin: True. Annabeth has a really hard time trusting people, but you know...this chapter portrays more about Annabeth's emotions than just simple confusion. This moment was really to make Annabeth find out and leak out her stress, and understand it herself rather than just telling it to Percy. You know what I mean? :) And also; yasss! Everyone loves the Caleo couple, and you are just so funny and sweet with your review! Also...you sure are right. It's great that you're imagining the writer smiling, because right now I am smiling. You are so sweet. I am so thankful and grateful that you think that my story is really well-written. I will admit, I do put some time and dedication on these chapters. :D Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **Cupcakeheart2005: Hahahahaha; yep! I'm trying hard to update consistently! At least the max is three days like this one! *wipes forehead from the hard-work sweat*. :) And you'll see. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **annabethisg8: I know. It is quite stressful, considering that Annabeth is like that. But I hope this chapter could reveal the real pain in Annabeth. I didn't want let this scene for her in this chappie to have a confession moment. I wanted her to realize her own pain through speaking through Percy. You know what I mean? I hope you can see something in Annabeth...and...you'll see. ;D** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **SapphireTrafficker: Well, I hope this chapter can give you an overview of Annabeth. It takes a lot of analysis in order to understand Annabeth's point of view, so I hope in the future chapters you can find more about Annabeth through each update.** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **Naenia Hathaway: Awww! I am so sorry; dude, you don't need to type! I am serious; I don't want to hurt your finger! Ouch! Is your finger feeling better? I wonder. And no problem; you were probably busy! Don't stress! Also, nice analysis! That analysis was well-written; great job! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **0fictionluver0: Caleo hahahahahahahaha; I hope this Caleo surprise also brightened your day. :) As for Percabeth...I totally know. I hope this chapter brightened your day though, and had a bit of the feels (hehe). :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **Too. Imaginative. To. Control. : I know. Percy is still sad. This chapter though, opens a new perspective and gives a good overview about Annabeth's real feelings. As said above, this chapter was to reveal how Annabeth confesses her feelings more to herself, after Percy made a jerk move. I really can understand both of their hearts, and I want you to see that too. :) I cannot wait to see what you feel in this chapter! :D And you'll see. And hahahahahaha #TeamNerdieBirdies! :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **AliceTonksHPJ: I know. This one is too (sorry)! :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **thatinvisiblerose: AWWWWW! Thanks! And btw, I just have to pipe up: great, great, GREAT analysis. Like bro, you totally got that analysis DOWN. :) And also...your review has some good ish. I am glad you like Annabeth and Leo's relationship: it makes me smile to know that you are the first (again hahahahahaha; proud of ya *thumbs up*) person to tell me that. :) As for Percy and Annabeth...you'll see. ;)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **abcathena: Thanks for the suggestions though! It really feels nice to have support like that as well! As for your review...awwww. It was so sweet, thank you! #LoveTeamNerdieBirdies! Hahahahahaha :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **FestusLives: *sits by your side and pats you on the back* Thank you. I mean it. That made my day. *gives you another tissues* This chapter is also not as bright and happy. But I hope the Caleo couple made your day. *grins* *shows you Percabeth photos* *hoping that would make your day too*** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D And btw...that is so sweet. :) Thank you. :D**

 **clo7615: AWWWWWW! Thank you! You never fail to make my day, and on top of THAT put a smile on my face. Thank you so much for your support! It means a lot that you are looking forward for the continuing chapters and you like this story in general. Means a lot! :D :D :D :D** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **tinymushrooms: Hahahahahaha; I love your reviews because you are so freakn' hilarious! :) Also...now do you see Annabeth's point of view? I wanted this scene not only for Annabeth to confess it to Percy, but to understand her OWN feelings in general. :) As for your comments...you are freakn' hilarious. You are so sweet; hahahahahahaha like bruh! You totally made my day with your review. :) I am so glad you like Caleo. Is it just me, or do I love Caleo and it is like right after Percabeth? For me, it is Percabeth, Caleo, Jasper, and then Frazel. What about you? :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **percabethfantic: Let me just tell you; you're just so talented with being sweet. Like seriously, sweetness isn't supposed to be a talent, but you made it a talent. Thank you so much for being so sweet and supportive through every update! *hugs* I will continue to try my best, and I hope that you like the future chapters that I upload! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **darkchocolate23: GREAT ANALYSIS! You are literally the first person who noticed that, and *high five* I am so proud of you. Great job; that was just a sentence but it literally blew my mind from how you said it. Great analysis! As for your review...you'll see. ;)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D And btw...same. Percabeth moments make me mushy inside too hahahahaha :)**

 **Feraa: I know. Annabeth constantly denies :'( But I hope that this chapter did explain some things, such as her pain. As I said above, her words were not as directed to Percy. Percy instigated the pain in her by saying those words, and she confessed her feelings to him about her pain but it was more in a way where she confesses it to herself aloud. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Hahahahahahaha; I love your spirit! Also, I am glad that my stories could brighten your summer days, and create fun throughout your day. :) You are just so sweet. Thank you so much, Nerdie Birdie! Hahahahaha :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you liked this chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Whew! Completed the dedications; hope you like this chapter! Review and show some love...and last but not least...hope you felt the emotions through the chappie. Okay; bye and sorry for a bit of losing my game on updating. I know this is the third day from the last update, but still. Gives no excuse *shakes head*. XD Anyway, love you guys! #TeamNerdieBirdies rock! :) Okay; byee! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! I will totally admit; this is a relatively short chapter. And it is short for a reason. And I am going to say them to you. When you read the emotions in this chapter, they are not AS described as much as the other chapters. And that is for a reason. I will put that reason down in the bottom, SO FIRST READ THIS CHAPPIE and then read my analysis to kind of show you why I made this particular chapter in this particular format. :) Also...you guys are really good at analyzing! You guys don't even need to make me explain, and some of you guys really blow my mind. Your analysis may seem so simple, but you guys are catching small things, making a really good analysis and blowing my mind with it. You guys are truly amazing. #ProudNerdieBirdie for sure on that. Give yourself a pat in the back (hahahahahaha). :)**

 **Anyway; dedications are not written for this chappie. I am sorry; I love to reply but I just want to update this and actually kind of take a break on my game because I am feeling a little stressed. I want to continue to do fast updates and dedications but it takes time to adjust and I need to take a break. Sorry guys.**

 **Also...one question. If you can describe Team Nerdie Birdie in ONE WORD, what would it be? Review that because I want to see how you interpret Team Nerdie Birdies, and how we all spread optimism and happiness. :)**

 **Okay, I am talking way too much. But remember...LET YOUR HEARTS BE PREPARED FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! THIS ISH IS ABOUT TO GET REAL! Okay; anyway...**

 **Without further ado, let us get onto the story! :)**

 **Leo POV:**

"So let me get this straight. Your brother was bullied by Percy Jackson, the guy who pretty much kissed you. And then, you are confused about how you feel about Percy, and then you realize that Malcolm loaned fifteen thousand dollars just to pay the debts to help you?" I was breathless when summarizing what Annabeth just said.

"Yeah," Annabeth breathed, biting onto her peanut butter sandwich. I realized that she really, really liked peanut butter sandwiches. The way she ate them wanted me to try a peanut butter sandwich, though I like peanut butter AND JELLY sandwiches better.

"Wow umm...how do you think about Malcolm?"

"I don't know," Annabeth sighed, exasperated. "I still can't get over the fact that he hurt me. But...those debts. He has gone through bullying just to alleviate my stress. To make us together, as a family," I bit my lip. "He loves me...but the way he expresses his love can hurt me."

"That was...deep," I whistled, and Annabeth laughed. "I know. But...you know what? Let's talk about something happy. Thanks for listening to me though. It means a lot," she sipped on her water bottle. "I'm just...numb. I need happy vibes, you know what I mean?"

I cleared my throat, and gave her my cheesy look. "Well, welcome to Leo Mcsizzle's Show. You can watch it every night," I winked. "This show consists of happy vibes, and me tripping and breaking windows and being a troublemaker in general."

Wiggling my eyebrows, Annabeth laughed.

"Calypso would watch your show," she gave me a suggestive look, and I hid my emotions. Having a blank face, I just nodded.

"Calypso would?" I was curious as shit. Don't blame a guy for that; we are awfully curious.

And when it came to Calypso; every man step aside; this scrawny guy will take power and listen to every update of Calypso.

Call me a stalker; however, I prefer more like a #1 Calypso Fan.

Well...I hope she can be my #1 Mcsizzle Fan.

"Yep," Annabeth smiled. "She talks about you."

I looked uninterested, but stared at her. "She does?"

"Dude, she does. But she is starting to look at Brandon. You know...the guy that works with you?"

I cringed.

What is so good about Brandon?

Sure, he shows off his six packs, and he is in Calypso's academy, but so what!

I have...

Ooooh.

I only have a skinny, bony chest.

He won.

I cleared my throat.

"Really?" I found my voice a bit more defensive, and I cursed under my breath. Grey eyes stared at me amusingly.

"Yeah. But she still doesn't want to move on," she winked, and I was taken aback.

Was it me, this scrawny creature, that she didn't want to let go?

I inwardly smiled.

"Well...the bell is about to ring. Let's eat," and with that, I ate with a smile on my face.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Malcolm?"

Malcolm looked up while writing the answer for a math problem in his homework packet.

"What?" he growled. I leaned against the doorway, my head peeking inside his room. He glared at me, and I just walked in. His nostrils flared, followed by a glare, "Get out of here."

"We have things to discuss," I plopped on his bed. "In fact, we have VERY important discussion."

"What?" he complained, and turned to me.

"Debts...the debts...you...the debts," I couldn't find myself muttering the words that I recited. I was mumbling completely, and when I stared at Malcolm, his face drained from color. That gave me confidence, knowing that he was all ears. "You borrowed debts from Percy. For the freakn' debt collectors. Why did you do that?"

"I don't think we should have this discussion-"

"Don't shut me out. You don't shut out Patrick," I growled.

"Oh, are you starting to pull out the sister card? Is that you best move?"

"No. My best move is why on earth did you do that? I deserve to know because not only was I your sister but all financial matters were of course, discussed with me and you. Debts are something that means loaning, and Percy...he is dangerous."

He was dangerous. Both with debts, and with emotions itself.

He can pull you close, and break you.

That, I shall say, is Percy Jackson.

"Good point. But I am still not convinced," Malcolm spat.

"Tell me! Stop hurting me Malcolm! I have done my job as a Malcolm! I was a great sister, and I deserve to know! Not only as a good sister, but as a good PERSON to you!" I yelled. "Why can't-"

"SHIT ANNABETH; IT WAS FOR YOU!" he yelled, and I froze. Freezing was such an exaggerated tone, but I was really frozen.

"For...me?" I couldn't find myself speaking, because he got up and glared at me.

"It was for you. Me being bullied, me paying debts, me freakn' having bruises all over me," Malcolm started crying. "All for you. For your happiness. One year of pure shit, and I could have been happier. But you decided to come in, and meddle your business in. Didn't you know that I am still physically hurt?"

"Percy doesn't-"

"Well, his group shows otherwise. Your best friend, Jason Grace, seems to prove otherwise. And what, doesn't Percy have a role to that?"

For a moment, I couldn't believe it. I believed that Percy Jackson didn't hurt him, after when he came up and tried to apologize.

He even kissed me.

I, for once, believed that he was human.

But he wasn't.

And for that, something hurt me for slowly admitting that I had something for him.

"So Annabeth...stop it. Ever since you came to my grave, you made me want to duck my head. You haven't noticed, but people still bully me. I'm still that Nerd Boy in their eyes. I don't need your help. I don't need it. But just know that those debts make me human. Those debts prove that my pain came for you."

I closed my eyes, and he walked out.

He did this for me.

He got the debts for me.

I couldn't decipher much emotions.

Instead of feeling pain...

...I just felt...

...numb...

 **Percy POV:**

"Leo, shut the crap up. I screwed up. You don't need to tell me again," I muttered, and Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"I just recapped what happened; you're just misinterpreted by saying that you fucking screwed up," Leo bit his nails. That was his all time habit, and Calypso found that _cute_.

She is one weird girl.

 _Not as much as Wise Girl. Though she yelled at me, and breaks me to pieces, I still am drawn into her, and her strength and her feelings all jumbled together makes her a missing puzzle piece. A weird outlier. But an outlier that is a good weird. A weird that attracts me._

"But still," I muttered when I knew there was a long pause of silence. "I...Annabeth...I hurt her. Now she doesn't even look at me."

"Dude...just because you fucked up, doesn't mean that you can just give up," Leo yawned. "You've been fighting for her since the beginning of school. You never told me that you liked her so I didn't even help you...and btw, I am hurt man! Where is the Leo Mcsizzle love? Where on earth were you not telling me? It was our bro thing!" Leo suddenly complained, looking offended and hurt. "We were BROS! And you didn't tell me until now!"

"Shit, I'm sorry. I just forgot."

"Wow Percy. Great excuse," Leo rolled his eyes. "But anyway...you like her, right?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"You're whipped, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know that Leo. I am so fucking whipped, and I can't stop being such a girl. I can't stop being like a girl to have fluttering feelings, and have a freakn' crush for a girl for more than two months. I am whipped, but I can't help it," I yelled, and Leo quickly put his hands up in the air.

"Yo...chill. We're buddies. I'm not your punch bag," Leo squeaked, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry...I'm just really stressed. I don't know if I can ever approach her. I know she hates me, and every single day, I worry if I make the wrong move. What if I do something in which she hates? She is apt to walk away from me. So I try. But I freakn' fail, all the freakn' time," I was getting angrier. "And I don't know why she is controlling me. Controlling me, like a puppet. She controls me, makes me want to scream, makes me want to freakn' kiss her," my hands curled into hard, bony fists. "I don't know why I think of her, have her photo as my homescreen-"

"Yo, you're being creepy," Leo laughed breezily. I glared at him and he shut his mouth.

"Leo, if you're going to take my feelings lightly, then just back off."

"Dude...bro code. Chill. We're bros."

"We're bros, but bros are supposed support one another," I growled.

"Chill. Once again, I'm here listening. You know that I can't stop myself from spatting hilarious comments. I should really start a talk show."

I rolled my eyes, but a smile appeared in my lips. Leo, no matter how infuriating he can be, never failed to make me smile.

"See? That is the smile I want. Now let me tell you what. Don't talk to Annabeth. Forget about her. Please," Leo gave me a look, and rather than anger, I found myself nodding.

"You are right," I looked at him meaningfully. "I don't deserve her. She deserves someone more...better. A guy who's smart, a guy who can hold her like she is the angel that just fell down in heaven. Someone who isn't arrogant, someone who bullies," I gritted my teeth, this time in pain. "You are right. You freakn' are right. I should forget about her."

"You should," Leo nodded. "It's for the best."

A glint formed in Leo's face, and I couldn't decipher what that glint was.

But whatever that is...

My feelings burst.

I didn't know what I could do without staring at her anymore.

I don't know what to do when I see her in the bookstore.

I don't know what I can do when I stare at my mother, only to be reminded of who I love.

Love?

I immediately shut my eyes, this time in disappointment.

I can't possibly be in love.

I'm too young for that shit.

I can't fall too deep, especially for her.

I need to get my shit together.

Leo is right.

I am nowhere near her man.

She deserves to be treated like a Queen, but all I ever gave her was pain.

She admitted it, right in front of my face.

And then I knew what my next goal was: to get Annabeth out of my life.

 **Awwww...I am sorry, but reading Percy's part made me really, really sad. But guys...Percy tried his all. :'( Anyway, going onto the analysis as I promised. The length of this chapter is small, especially Annabeth's portion. Her emotions aren't displayed much as Percy's or Leo's, and I will explain. That is because she feels numb. You can see her not being SO surprised or crying and overthinking, because she is very numb. Did anyone get that? I wonder. Hahahahahahaha; anyway, LET YOUR HEART BE PREPARED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO! I am giving you a huge warning about Chapter 18 because when you see my update, you better grab icecream or something to eat that makes you feel better, and read with tissues. Because a hint is...the chapter ain't that happy. :) Anyway! Another thing; as I said above, if you had to list ONE WORD about Team Nerdie Birdies, what would it be? Review that below. I'd like to know what you think about Team Nerdie Birdies. Of course you can list more, but list me your TOP FIRST ONE. :) Okay; anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Show some love guys! Will really look forward for your reviews on what you think on the few questions. Okay; well...BYEEEEE! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi my wonderful, beautiful, fantastic Nerdie Birdies! *gasps from all that speaking ish* I am one tired writer, writing all of this ish. This chapter is what, 4,526 words, and though that might seem small, I've written a lot for this chappie for sure. This chapter REQUIRES TISSUES, ICE-CREAM, AND SOMETHING SNUGGLY. Hahahahaha; but yes, it requires all those three things because this chapter is really sad. I make everything balance, to have a funny twist, but there is something sad in between. And I want to reveal that sadness and give a disclaimer that...I am an evil writer so please don't be mad at me *ducks only to be blasted away*. I tried to escape guys. I tried. But Percy and Annabeth are just keep running with equal amount of...craziness. XD You got to read on to find out more. XD.**

 **Also...your descriptions of the Nerdie Birdie Team just totally blew my mind! I love all your comments; to describe the way I'd describe you guys is probably...hilarious! You guys are always so hilarious, and that just makes my day COMPLETELY! You don't even know...**

 **Anyway! I am not writing dedications *thumbs down followed by booos*, and I know, I am a horrible writer, but I just need to cool down. The dedications once again are something that I truly love to do, because writing and responding means the world to me. But I've been feeling very pressured, and it is not that I don't enjoy writing to you guys but I feel like if I keep pressuring myself, it'll come to the point where I will not feel happy to update, which leads to longer updates. And that is not something that I want to do, because I want to bring fast updates, to fuel up your day with happiness. SO! I made a decision to reply to dedications at Aug. 1st. I hope you guys can understand, and I might take intermittent breaks, because guys...dedications are awesome to write but I don't want to feel pressured to keep the fast game up AND write dedications and upload. It makes me really stressed out. You guys aren't at fault; it is just how I feel. Because it might seem as if it is easy to update easily and write dedications, but it takes up a lot of time. I am willing to dedicate my time for you guys (which is the whole point of dedications), but I want to focus on my life too. And I am not saying it in a way to say that you guys aren't part of it; I truly care and all your reviews made me laugh like crazy and smile so bad. You guys make me laugh a lot. :) But I just want to pour my heart, instead of feel pressured to write and all. That is all I am saying and that took so long to explain but I am sorry people! Hahahaha :) I trust though, that Team Nerdie Birdies will understand. :)**

 **So yeah. I hope you guys can understand. Anyway; I have been talking for some long time. Hope you like this chappie.**

 **Without further ado, let us get onto this story. Enjoy. :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Admit it Annabeth; you like Percy Jackson," Calypso sipped on her water bottle. She was in my room, eating potato chips casually.

"You're wrong-"

"Annabeth, stop denying it. Please. You're going to give me a headache on knowing your feelings. You like him-"

"Fine."

The words went out so fast, and I didn't even realize myself ever answering the words 'fine'. But I did, and Calypso confirmed it by beaming happily.

"You guys are so cute. Let's start with a ship name. Aercy? Eew...how about Annercy? EEW! No...Pernabeth? Wait...oh my gosh! Percabeth! That is so cute-"

"Don't start with a ship name; he doesn't like me anyway," I bit into a cookie I baked a few minutes ago. "Besides, it is a silly crush. It's not like he'll randomly appear and all. We fought, and he probably lost interest. He doesn't talk to me anymore; just walks to classes as if I don't exist. It's silly; I'll probably get over it."

Calypso frowned.

"Huh," she stared at me, but a weird glint was in her eyes. "I wonder why he is doing that."

"It's alright. He doesn't like me. Period," I bit into a cookie.

"Don't be casual about it Annabeth. Do you seriously like him?"

I stared at her, and my heart tugged at me.

 _Confess it; besides, you already did before. Now, you can be honest._

I nodded, really softly.

It was unnoticeable, but Calypso was smiling.

It was a given.

"Dude...if you like him so much...you should maybe kiss him. Like...actually kiss him."

"No. I have no confidence," I was stuffing cookies in my mouth, and Calypso rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what he see's in you. You look like an idiot stuffing your mouth with cookies, and I have a really bad feeling he'll think that awfully cute."

"He doesn't like me!" a crumb fell out of my mouth and Calypso and I laughed. This was our friendship; we were the friends that didn't give a damn about others judging us. Let's just say we were the friends that were not so perky, but were the supportive, comfortable friends.

Like, who would deal with a friend who would spit out crumbs in their mouth, but still laugh? Or a person who could message one another with just eye contact for a pad? Or be in the same restroom?

That was us.

As disgusting and comfortable we are (to the point where people are like, "TMI!"), we were that kind of friends. Friends who shared water bottles. That was us. We were like sisters. Friends. That was us.

"You're weird," Calypso was graceful, just as graceful when she bit into a cookie. "Anyway...whatever that is...if you like him, fight for him. He is a guy that is trying way to hard for you. He deserves to fight really hard for you, because you're Annabeth, but still. He is trying too hard in his level. Guys, as much as they can fight for you, can also give up.

She stared at me meaningfully. "Don't lose him. _Please_."

...

"Annabeth?"

"Hey! Polly; what is the special occasion?" Calypso was with me. She slept over a few nights (Malcolm was out of this apartment for this full December month with Patrick, claiming that he needed to "cool off".), and so we both just got up and pretty much found ourselves laughing and getting prepared since today was a weekend.

Time to relax.

"Well," Polly walked in, without my permission. Calypso frowned, looking at me strangely. Calypso had a habit of feeling a bit bitter on my friends. She knows that the 'moving in and walking in without permission from a friend's house' was the close relationship. I was close to Polly, but we have distanced TREMENDOUSLY after the project. She hung out with Piper, wearing different clothes, all that stuff. So her coming in? It was a definite surprise.

And also...a little overwhelming.

"...and I really need you to help me with shopping with my clothes. You see, the party is coming up, and I really want to look nice."

I was dazed, but Calypso was glaring at her.

Hard.

"Sorry...what? I kind of dazed off..." I bit my lip, looking at her in a joking-like manner.

"Gosh, Annabeth," she glared. This wasn't Polly. She wouldn't glare at me, and just get all mad. She'd laugh along.

But then again...she is different.

She changed herself as a popular girl, despite the cyberbullying that they picked on her for.

"Well again, Percy's Christmas party is coming up. And I really want to dress up nice. So help me out. I need to impress one of the people there," she winked at me. Calypso rolled her eyes, and Polly couldn't see that because well...Calypso was right behind her. That girl.

"Huh. Okay, so what is the taste of this guy?"

"That, I don't know. But you know him well. Ah! Why don't you help me on you know...knowing him better?"

"Okay...well, who is it-"

"Hint hint!" Polly beamed, putting her hands up in the air. Right behind, Calypso did the same. She was going to make me laugh, so I quickly passed a stern glare to stop her from making me laugh. "He was from our group."

"Ah, Jason?" I yawned, bored. "Well, I do know a lot about him. He likes tacky clothing. Wear anything; he is the guy that likes cheesiness-"

"No silly, it's Percy Jackson!" she squealed, and put her hands together on mine. I was shocked, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden words she just said.

Percy Jackson?

Calypso confirmed her words by giving her a glare in which Polly did not recognize. She mouthed to me, "This bitch!" and when she turned around to see what I was talking about, Calypso scratched the back of her neck, fanning her face. Polly shrugged, a little weirded out, and turned back to me.

"I don't know...Percy that well," I laughed nervously. Something was tugging much harder. It was like a wound that was dispatching right before my eyes. I couldn't find myself to stare at her.

Damn it; this hurt more than Malcolm telling me that he was getting out for a month to cool off.

I couldn't feel much, only understand the feelings in me. I started to find myself understand my feelings much more. But then the real pain came, stronger than my realization, and words could not explain the deep pain in me that started to form. It wasn't a physical pain, more like a feeling in me that would make my stomach churn, my heart beat faster, and my skin radiate with heat. I knew then, that the pain I was feeling was forming, and my emotions was nagging at me to turn away.

But there she was, there.

Staring at me with innocent eyes.

"You do. You always hang out with him. And also, he gives you these looks. Probably means, friends, right?" her voice suddenly sounded insecure. "Just help me. He really changed my life. Made me build confidence."

"That was one shitty comment," Calypso mumbled under my breath. Polly immediately faced Calypso.

"Who are you?" she spat, and for the first time, I started to really hate Polly.

"That is what I should be asking," Calypso fully glared at her.

"Well, I am talking to Annabeth. You don't have any right, you bitch."

I was startled.

Did she call Calypso a bitch?

Before I could ever step in, Calypso halted me by smirking.

"You are right. I am this sexy, real bitch that gets asked out what, fifteen times from guys a week?" Calypso flipped her hair. "While you...uh...I am not sure if you're Percy's type."

"Excuse me, who do you think you are-"

"I am his friend," Calypso said his calmly. "Best friend in fact."

"I have never seen you...you in this...this academy," Polly was stuttering, and I knew that she was only keeping that strong look though she was still the scared girl deep inside.

"I am not in this academy. Glad I don't need to see your face," she stared at her red manicured fingertips.

"Same here," Polly's confidence grew.

"Well," Calypso's eyes sparked. She had a tendency of going sassy mode on people who get her annoyed. And Leo immediately fell for her because she backchatted a lot.

That, though disrespectful to many eyes, was her charm.

"I am quite disappointed because well...I'm Percy's friend. I feel sorry for him though, because he has to stick up looking at your face."

"I think I look presentable out in public, you bitch!" Polly yelled.

"Hey," I glared at her. "You don't call her a bitch."

"Leave it, Annabeth," Calypso gave Polly a sassy smirk. "She's not worth my time. Besides...Percy likes Annabeth. So back off bitch. Next time you try to break my ship, I swear I will curse my shit out and tell Percy all about how you just cursed to me. Because you see...once he knows that you cursed at his precious friend," Calypso made a baby face, and winked at Polly. "You see...he is a loyal friend."

Polly glared.

"You aren't going to stop my feelings for him."

"What, because he gave you confidence?" Calypso squeaked, making a horrible falsetto of Polly.

"Uggggg; you're so infuriating!" Polly grabbed her purse. "Annabeth, you hang out with this girl?"

"Don't test me, Polly. She is my friend, and if you are going to try and call her a bitch, I have no choice but to glare back on you."

"Excuse me? Do you know that I am above you in rank? You bitch-"

"Huh," Calypso laughed, and we both looked at her. "Who knew that I was recording this the whole time! What would Percy do when he finds out that you called his precious baby a bitch? Awwww...Percy, protect Annabeth!" Calypso acted like a westerner. Before Polly could say a word, Calypso shot her a glare and pointed at the door. "Now get out bitch."

Polly bolted away, and when the door closed, I thought the pain would get better.

But it didn't.

Right then and there, I crouched down, and cried.

Calypso pulled me into her arms, muttering threats in my ear on what she'd do to Polly. I just stood there. Polly did nothing wrong to me. She called me a bitch, but she probably did that out of anger. She was my friend-

 _She claimed Percy first._

 _You can never have him._

 _Back off._

I nodded, crying harder.

"Did you record that?" I sniffled, and Calypso grinned.

"Ever since she came in and started to talk about lavish boots and malls. Like what is she? She said that she liked to go and buy these westerner boots! So tacky. She's like a wolf wearing sheep skin. Cheap. Fake," Calypso rolled her eyes, trying to make me feel better. But something about her words, no matter how much it would make me laugh, didn't comfort me.

I cried harder.

"Oh come on Annabeth. You know that he likes you."

"No, he doesn't," I whimpered. "He doesn't at all. And I know it. I know it from the bottom of my heart. I'm undesirable, I am crazy, and I know he'd never fall for me," and I pulled away from Calypso like poison. I knew this would happen. For one split second, I turned to my fantasy world where he only focused on me. But no. Even if he did, I knew he'd run away. Everyone always ran away. I stared at her intensely. "You feed me false fantasies," and Calypso didn't look angry like she should've been. She didn't even look hurt. She looked as if she understood, and something about that felt slightly comforting. But that still didn't ease the pain. "You fed me all of that shit, and now...I know that he doesn't like me. He flirts. He dates. He is a sucker," I bawled, trying to wipe the tears that kept falling. "And I know that...I know that...not only am I not desirable...but...Polly is my friend-"

"Her calling you a bitch is not a friend. She's worse than shit-"

"I don't care," I bit my lip. "She was my friend. She still is. We've distanced, but she gave me memories of laughter and happiness. That was the friend that she was. Even if she was fake. Like take this example. Your fake friends. You're still their friends, because they made you laugh and smile. Even if you use them for benefit, they are there in your heart in some way."

Calypso nodded slowly, a realization crossing on her face.

"Annabeth...I'm sorry, I just-"

"You don't need to be. You have nothing to apologize for," I bit my lip. "I just know that I need to back off."

Something in Calypso's eyes glinted.

"You are right. Let him go."

Her words were so discouraging, but I knew that I had to.

She was right.

He fed me poison, and I must repel away to survive.

I nodded.

"I like him a lot. But I know for sure that even if he does like me which is probably a never," I sighed, my voice cracking. "It's for Polly."

"For Polly," Calypso whispered.

"For Polly," I whispered back.

 **Percy POV:**

"You're a piece of shit," I mumbled at Leo. "These cookies taste good! They are put with heart and love," I tried baking, and I am already aware that they are burnt and crusty.

But for my damn pride...

"Why thank you. And your cookies are also a piece of shit, followed by a shitty baker," Leo teased, and I bit my lip, trying to hold in a laugh. It became December, and we were in Leo's kitchen. He was a really good friend, trying to help me heal from Annabeth. It was hard though, to find myself smiling in front of her, and to flirt with girls. Leo told me to upper my game, and to not let her in my life.

But when she'd, just for one second, talk to a guy, I instantly turn jealous.

I'm sorry; possessiveness is just in my nature. As much as I want to run away from that, that is me. And seeing Annabeth smiling at all the other guys except me hurt me a lot.

So here we were, baking-

 _CLINK!_

We heard a clink sound in the window, and Leo ran to the empty room. Staring at Annabeth, she didn't notice me and glared at Leo.

"Whatever you're doing in the kitchen, it is burnt," Annabeth complained. "And whatever makes it burnt contaminates my room, making it smell just as burnt and smoky. So stop what you're doing Leo. Give up on cooking or baking or whatever you're doing."

Shit; I just embarrassed myself.

"Dude, it isn't me. It is Percy," Leo yanked me towards the window, and for the first time, I saw the grey orbs. Stormy, eccentric grey orbs stared back at my sea-green ones, shock laced in her face as her lips parted. We haven't talked in a while, not really at all. It even became December, and for two to three weeks, I completely ignored her. Shut her off from my life. Though she has been in my brain at least twenty times in one day...minimum.

To not make things so awkward, I casually leaned against the window, smirking.

"Hey Annabeth," my heart was beating, and Annabeth just stared blankly at me. I wish she stared at me with some emotion, just not that. But she was staring at me like that, as if she couldn't make out that I was actually talking to her.

"Hey," she piped up after a long silence. "Hey."

My lips slightly curved, but she just kept looking at me. Looking at me in a way she never really looked at me before.

It was just this look, and I couldn't describe it.

"We haven't talked much," I turned to see Leo but he was gone. The door was closed, and natural light flooded my face. It was cold in this room, nothing that special. But Annabeth kept looking at me, not responding.

"Earth to Annabeth-"

"I know," she bit her lip. "I know we haven't talked. I just want to ask...how is your mother?"

I sighed.

"She's...doing fine."

Annabeth bit her lips, and I stared right at them. The distance between us was getting aggravating, and my motivation to go in her house was becoming desperate.

"Really? Treatment is going well?"

"Eh," I stared at her intensely. She nodded, fidgeting with her hands. Each minute made my feelings that I tried to forget come back.

It was like as if they were saying:

 _Hi! I'm Mr. P, also known as sneak attack heart feelings. You clearly are whipped, and you find yourself liking a girl named Annabeth Chase! Try to forget about her? Oh please. I plan surprises. SURPRISE!_

I found myself clearing my throat. Annabeth looked at me, and straightened her shirt.

"I...I have to eat dinner. See you later."

And just like that, she closed her window.

I immediately ran out, and before Leo could stop me, I grabbed my backpack and bolted out of the door. Frantically pressing the elevator button, I found myself out of the apartment building and running towards Annabeth's. It was right next to each other, and by the time I was inside the elevator, I was pacing.

And old grandma was glaring at me.

I didn't care though. I needed to see her. I am dying because I can't find a way to talk to her. I need to apologize. I can't be this jerk in her eyes. I want to be that man. I don't want any other person to be her significant other.

Call me selfish; I already know I am.

The elevator door opened, and I bolted away. Running towards her apartment, I knocked violently.

"Malcolm, stop it..." Annabeth's voice faded away when she saw me, her eyes widening while she was licking away the tomato sauce from the spaghetti that I was smelling.

Beautiful.

She was beautiful, and though I felt hyped up and nervous, she managed to make me just stare at her intensely. Stare at her and soak in her beauty. I've never really fell hard for a girl, never really accepted the fact of a girl's beauty. But she's different. I dated a lot before, but if it meant for her to be last and final girl to date, I will. She made me fall for her hard, without her realizing her affect.

"Percy-"

"Annabeth. I...we need to talk," I walked inside without her permission. But Annabeth didn't say anything; all she did was close the door shut and walked towards me.

"Malcolm in here?" I asked, praying that he wouldn't be here.

"No. He is actually staying a month at Patrick's. Told me that he didn't want to see my face. I have this apartment to myself," she forced a smile, and I turned to her, placing my backpack on the wall and walking towards her.

"Annabeth...shit, I messed up. I'm sorry," I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. I engulfed her quickly before she could squirm away, and something that surprised me was that instead of trying to pull away...

...she slowly put her arms around me, her back rubbing my tense muscles.

I breathed, trying to control the heavy heartbeat that was ramming in my chest. It was just a hug, but I thought it much more.

Annabeth Chase hugged me back.

I pulled her closer, our bodies pressing hard on each other, and my chin rested on the top of her head.

"Annabeth...please forgive me. I don't want to hurt you, I don't," I didn't realize I was crying until I heard Annabeth say, "Stop crying."

I bit my lip, trying to hold in the pain, but the tears kept going down. I never cried. I never cried for anyone; only when I see my mom cry. I only cry when my mom is in pain, or when she cries with me to tell that she loves me.

But Annabeth Chase built a house in my heart, and as corny as I was getting, she built a house.

You can't break a house; it takes time.

But she broke a mansion.

She needs to break it, but it takes massive amount of time.

And in every room, while she breaks it, she also fixes it. Makes the rooms look pretty. I breathed, holding her close. She smelled like apple scented shampoo, a new smell. Her shampoo would usually smell like strawberries-

Yep. You are definitely whipped Percy.

She pulled me away, staring at me with doe eyes.

And there, I felt like confessing.

Everything.

She was staring at me, her face softly staring at me-

"I like you Annabeth."

Annabeth froze, and pulled away from me, keeping a safe distance.

Shit.

No, I didn't just reveal my feelings.

I scratched the back of my neck, and Annabeth closed her eyes. And at that moment, I knew I did.

"You don't."

I grabbed her shoulders and made her face me. "Damn it, I do."

Annabeth stared at me for the longest time, and all I could do was intensify my stare.

"You _like_ me."

"Yes."

"You like _me_."

"Damn it, what in the world do you not understand about me liking you-"

"Don't."

Something about her saying that pained me.

"Why not?" I felt my voice waver. "Why not? Why can't I like you? Why can't I-"

"Because I don't like you back."

I immediately broke down.

"Are you really going to let me go?" I stared at her intensely. "Are you really going to let me go? You don't have feelings? You don't have feelings for me?" I knew she didn't, but her saying it with her mouth hurt much more.

"No. I don't like you. So please...go away," she paused, and I closed my eyes, gripping her shoulders tightly. Anger flooded in me, mixed with pain.

"I always fought for you Annabeth," I turned away, leaning against the wall and trying to control my anger. "I always fought for you. Because I liked you. Because I care about you. Is my affection not enough?"

"I don't find your affection affectionate," she bit her lip. Annabeth stared at me coldly. "I don't let boys enter my life. Don't try to ask me to let you in my life, because you're not even going to get a glimpse of it.

"Annabeth-"

"You were kind. You comforted me, but you aren't my type," each word slashed at me, and I felt as if this was a dream. Me confessing my feelings to Annabeth. Me being utterly humiliated and rejected. This felt like a dream, though I knew this was my reality. "I don't like you," she started crying. "So go away. Don't try to enter in my heart. It would only cause you pain and inconvenience."

Annabeth walked to eat her soggy spaghetti, but I was getting none of that. I immediately charged towards her, trying stop her.

"Annabeth-"

"Stop it-"

"Just give me one more favor," I whispered, and cupped her face. She stared at me, as if she knew what I was going to do.

"What?" her voice was soft.

"Tell me that I was at least worth the fight."

She didn't say anything, and I nodded.

"I wasn't worth the fight, in your eyes," my voice cracked, full of pain. Annabeth was crying, and I didn't understand why. She hated me; why cry over me? But all she did was nod, and I smiled softly.

"You're really beautiful, you know that right?" I carrassed her cheeks and she snapped away like I was poision. But I kept holding her, softly, cradling her face and feeling her for the last time. "You're a one insecure girl, but I like that. It makes you special, because it reminds me that I can break your insecurities," I confessed, but I was smiling like a maniac. "I really like you Annabeth. Because you're different. Special. But, I know you deserve to be treated like a Queen," I fuzzed her hair, and Annabeth just silently listened. "And you and I both know that I can't treat you the way you want to be treated. Because...to your eyes, I'm like this monster. This devil in disguise as a human. I just want to tell you that I'm not. I'm just a helpless boy with a mother in the hospital and a girl that he really likes," I muttered, more mumbling all of this to myself. "I know I am not perfect, and it hurts to know that I've tried so hard for you. You're such a bad girl," I began to cry, and turned away. "Really bad girl. Throwing away my feelings. I am so stupid to cry over you. But you make me want to cry over you. Because I like you. And I still do. But all you do is just throw me away," Annabeth's eyes looked pained. I grabbed my backpack, knowing that I am just being a sucker and should really move on. "Was I not worth the fight? Was I not worth the effort? Am I not worth the time?"

Annabeth looked at me, softly. All I did was feel poisoned, as if she had contaminated me to my utter doom. Walking away, all I saw was her blonde curls and her eyes.

Her eyes.

Something in which I wish would only stare at me.

But that would be selfish, right?

I am way too greedy for my own good.

But it hurts.

It hurts sometimes, to see myself stare at the person that I love, only to throw me away.

I never felt so serious about a girl, never fought for a girl so hard.

But I realized; Annabeth shut her walls completely.

She didn't stop me.

She didn't chase after me.

And I knew, when the cold air hit my face and I was walking towards Leo's apartment, that I should give up.

Because clinging on a girl would be selfish, wouldn't it?

 **Awwww...I will admit that this chapter made me feel really sad. But I know that a lot of you guys would either say that you love Calypso, and that you hate Polly lol XD I love Annabeth and Calypso's friendship. Like, in the HOO books, it is found that Annabeth isn't really close to Calypso, because they don't even KNOW each other...but I really think that they'd be good friends. They got this attitude in them that could make them best friends, as in character. Pairing them up as friends just really makes me smile. XD As for Polly...she is stepping up her game. I hope though that you saw the emotions and the ignorance of Percy of not even knowing the true feelings of Annabeth. Hope his part was heartbreaking, but not only for him but for Annabeth. I thought though, that it would be much more appropriate to write in Percy's POV on that. Our boy! Hahahahahaha; anyway, please review and spread so love by doing so, and last but not least, thank you so much for supporting and hope you liked this chapter! BYEEEEEEE! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey my beautiful Nerdie Birdies! So...this chapter is going to get so real, you don't even know. I hope you like this chapter (I wrote this with so much passion, you don't even know!), because I worked really hard on it. Be prepared, because as I said, things are going to get REAL. That is really all my hints for this chappie. ;) Also...guys, 301 REVIEWS?! WAHOOOOOOOOO! YOU GUYS ARE KILLING IT! XD LOVE YOU GUYS! :) Thank you so much; this is the main reason why I just love Team Nerdie Birdies. :)**

 **As for this chapter...I DECIDED TO REALLY DEDICATE SOMEONE! This chapter is SPECIFICALLY dedicated to my wonderful friend, thatinvisiblerose. Thatinvisiblerose has been such a wonderful friend, and she is so kind and sweet. Her stories are hilarious, and she always brightens someone's day. You should check out her stories, and support her and send love because today is her happy birthday so yeah. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :) I really do hope you like your birthday gift! XD**

 **Dedications will be down below. XD However, if you can, send some love to that invisiblerose and support her on her stories because her stories make me crack up and smile! XD**

 **Okay; that is really all I got to say. Happy reading.**

 **Without further ado, let us get onto this story. Enjoy. :)**

 **Percy POV:**

"Percy? What is wrong?"

"Huh?" I was in the middle of daydreaming that I was kissing Annabeth, and I could just feel the sting of her lips that she left when kissing me. It was this unforgettable feeling, of her soft lips gliding against mine and unintentionally biting my lower lip softly.

"You are practically looking untidy," Mom sighed. "Did you not sleep?"

I nodded slightly, trying to hide the fact that I was replaying the moment when she was crying, telling me that she didn't like me. Words that hurt me, that made me not even work hard at school. I never found myself chasing after a girl, never found myself letting a girl fully dominate my life, but there she was, making my life turn haywire and flipping it downwards where all I can see is well...nothing.

No aspirations; just simply plain, blankness.

"Percy, stop worrying. Please," Mom sighed. "You look unhappy each day. You won't even tell me. I am not going to push it...I won't because I know you need time. But just please...stay happy. Make the best of your life. For me," Mom stared at me worriedly, her face wrinkling up while trying to show in her eyes that she truly wanted the best for me.

Forcing a smile, I rubbed her palms.

"Don't worry about me Mom," I smiled softly. "Just please...get better. For me."

"I'll try. I'll try, and when I get better, I'll go and start buying you blue ice cream," Mom smiled softly, and that did it. I smiled softly.

When I was a young boy, Mom would buy me blue ice cream. Dad...

He didn't even have time to look at me.

Only to throw away Mom for his secretary.

I would hate him forever.

"You better," I smiled, and Mom breathed.

"Percy, I think I need to go to bed. The medications are really draining me out," Mom comfortably melted into the pillows, and I know she was already drifting to sleep. Pulling the blanket and tucking her in, she slept peacefully and I left the room.

And when I did, I decided to leave away all the pain, and party tomorrow and get everything out of my system.

Besides, it is now winter break.

Three weeks of not seeing Annabeth will be fine.

It'll be fine.

Let's just go to the winter break party.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEE?" Calypso was jumping on my bed like a little kid.

"Be mature and realistic," I bit into a pretzel stick, focusing on the history textbook. "Do you think that I would ever go to a party?"

"It is my party! And...I just..." Calypso started to teary eyed. "I just wanted your help. Leo is going to be there...I just wanted your assistance but I guess not..."

Shit; she is using this guilt trip.

And what made things much worse was that I was feeling bad.

"Calypso...you can call me. I am always here-"

"You are a big, fat loner. You know that right?" Calypso pouted. "You need to relax, chill-"

"That is what everyone says," I was failing to grab a strawberry, patting the bed instead of grabbing the plate. Calypso rolled her eyes and handed me one. I put the strawberry up in the air, smiling and giving her a thankful stare. Biting into it again, I was studying the calculus book. This calculus book did have some interesting math problems. I was pre-doing my homework, because the calculus teacher somehow was really easy. She'd let us do the whole homework and upload her next week's homework at Friday, giving me time to at least do all the homework.

Bless her soul.

"I know," Calypso sighed. "I just really want you there."

"What, to drink, party, and dance?" my words weren't to offend her, but she looked highly offended.

"Okay, well I am sorry I spend my time partying then studying," she flipped my book to see the cover. "Calculus homework or whatever. It is simply boring. I want to relax, before real life strikes in and takes away all the fun."

"Calypso, you know I didn't mean it that way. I am not judging you. You know that. I am not your friend; you know that I wouldn't be your friend if I judged you in a demeaning way. What am I trying to say is that dancing, drinking, and partying...it isn't me. I don't know what to do, and if I perhaps came, what would happen? I am not trying to be all high school stereotypical etc., but I know that it can go crazy in there. And...I can't deal with it. It'll be too overwhelming. And who knows? A guy could pretend to give me punch, only to have some drugs in it. And-"

"Annabeth, first of all, drugs? I freakn' run the party; I oppose to drugs! That only happens at other parties; mine, that isn't the case!" Calypso put her hands in the air. "Second of all, you are right. It is crazy, and you dance, drink, party. But that is the fun. And...I want you to get out of your norm. Relax. The last time you thought we could relax, you literally went to the library and said that was your home base."

"Hey; to my defense, the smell of books really makes me happy," I bit back a laughter, and Calypso threw her head back, laughing.

"You are such a weirdo. The smell of books?" Calypso snorted, and we laughed at that. Calypso is very feminine, but at the same time, she can have some unladyish characteristics too.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I don't know; my mom really loved books, and being in the library connects me to her," Calypso's smile faded, because she knew my past. Well...not about how my aunt abused me with words and punches, but she knew about the car crash and the trouble I go through with Malcolm. She knows my feelings, and she is the only one who understands my love for Malcolm. Doesn't think he is a jerk (sometimes...on the good days), and tries to understand how I am not a dumb person. She just knows my loyalty, and my love for others.

"Well...fine. I won't force you to go. I am just..." Calypso started tearing up, and I knew this wasn't her. I knew there was something behind her back on this. "I want you to be there."

"Shit Calypso; stop hiding from me. What are your real intentions?"

"It's Leo!" Calypso sighed. "He is there and I don't know how to approach him," she bit her lips. "But you know! You are his friend. And...I just want to talk to him. Dance with him. Please...for me."

I stared at her, and searched realness in her eyes.

"Damn it; Calypso, you are going to be the death of me," I buried my head in my pillow, and through my peripheral vision, I saw Calypso smiling.

"Is that a yes?"

"Shut up."

"OMG IT IS A YES!" Calypso yelled, and started dancing. I rolled my eyes, and Calypso was screaming her lungs out-

We heard a thud on our window.

I groaned, opening the curtains and Leo glared at me.

"Annabeth, you are a beautiful human being. I know that. But when you are loud, it bothers me. And when you are loud, it really messes with my anger. Because when I am working on a freakn' invention and you do that, that gets me mad. Because I just broke a vase with a screw driver!" Leo yelled and Calypso looked at the window.

"That was me," Calypso smiled sassily, and Leo froze.

"Well, then at least the part of the beautiful human being is correct," Leo winked. Calypso turned rose red, and I pushed her away from the window for her to secretly squeal on her own. If I didn't, she'd probably embarrass herself.

I am a good friend.

"Well Leo, I am sorry. Your yelling hurts my ears. You are a wonderful human being too; but your voice is quite irritating in the night. We love you Leo. But you should shut up, so we can dance. Good bye," I closed the curtains. Leo was yelling to open the door, obviously irritated, but we knew he wasn't that irritated.

He definitely was tempted to see Calypso dance.

I chuckled softly, and Calypso was squealing like a little girl.

"Leo called me beautiful!" Calypso yelled. "He hasn't called me that in ages. Only friend zoned me. But he called me beautiful!" Calypso laughed, and twirled herself in the curtains, being tangled in them-

Oh no.

I am not a good friend; I am the worst.

The window was open, and Leo was staring at tangled Calypso. My mouth was agape, and Calypso didn't know that Leo heard that...

"Hahahahahaha; Leo called me beautiful! BOOTIFUL ANNABETH, BOOTIFUL!" she started laughing hysterically.

"Calypso-"

"And he-"

"Calypso-"

"What?" Calypso asked irritatingly, untangling herself from the curtains and glared at me.

I cleared my throat. "Turn around."

She slowly did, and her expression...

OMG...

I laughed so hard.

Calypso started running out of the room immediately, and Leo casually leaned onto the window sill, a smile plastered on his face.

"She's cute," Leo sipped his bottled of water. "Cute."

"I HEARD THAT YOU JERK!" Calypso yelled, but I knew that that comment made her die inside in a good way.

I just laughed.

"You heard enough idiot," I scowled lightly, laughing. "Good night."

"Night!" and this time, I closed the window.

And from then on, I promised Calypso (to earn her forgiveness) that she could do anything to me at the party...

...

"Tada!" I smiled. I was wearing a tacky sweater (it was a reindeer shirt with a glowing red nose to symbolize Rudolph's cute red nose), with black skinny jeans. Followed by green boots, I revealed the outfit to Calypso.

"Cute, right?" I smiled, and she was glaring at me.

"This is not some pre-school party!" Calypso groaned. "This is a party."

"I know. A party to make sure that no guy would try to twirl my hair and try to dance with me. And by the way, I do look cute. Look at these ears?" I pressed the light up button. It was reindeer ears but it had tangled Christmas lights. "Cute!"

"No, you look tacky. Again; you look like a three year old," Calypso scowled. "I was thinking more like a black dress...or a red one...omg, I have this red one, maybe you can wear it-"

"No. I said that you can make me wear makeup, but the dress up was not part of it," I scowled. My hair was down (we agreed to that), and that was more than enough. And the makeup was hurting me, but at least I wore makeup.

"Fine. Let lover boy think you cute," the mention of Percy made me turn defensive.

"Percy is not going to be at the party," I scowled. "Right?"

"No duh! He isn't. I just said that because you are being pathetic, and he'd probably think that cute," Calypso rolled her eyes, and I smiled.

Would he actually think me cute?

Hehe.

"Let's go," I grinned, twirling around. Calypso nodded, and we walked out. Once we went in her car, we drove two freakn' hours (who has a party that is two freakn' hours away?!), but immediately regretted complaining when I saw the trees. It was the evening, and it was snowing. The sky was dark, and when Calypso put her headlights, I thought it beautiful. For once, I thought a party would be the best place ever.

And I was right.

We drove inside a cabin, and she parked up front. Must have been reserved for her. I didn't know how rich she was, but we were partying in a really huge cabin. When I walked out, people were wearing dresses that were right below their butt (I respect their confidence, but I wonder how they even do that! Like...for me...revealing skin isn't my thing), and guys that were casually wearing polo shirts. It was cold, and I was shivering, my glowing shirt and headband causing the snow to slightly glow. I smiled at the image of it, looking at the snow until Calypso ruined it for me.

"ANNABETH!" Calypso was yelling. Few people stared, but it didn't matter. I didn't care.

"Sorry," I bit my lip, following right after her. When we entered...I swear, it was large. Everyone was dancing, and the wood-like interior really got to me. Ugh; again. I was going crazy over the interior. It was very cozy, but fit perfectly for partying. While the snow was falling down, it was very cozy. Club music was filled in, with colored lights, but something made me feel very happy when I saw a place where there was a fireplace.

A few people were chatting there, but not really much people. I was cold, and I decided that I needed to cool down.

"I am going to chill by the fireplace," I smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Of course. The party drinks and all are over on that table, with the snacks."

"Yeah," I was distracted, and started to find my way towards the fireplace, just sitting there and warming up. A few minutes passed, and I found myself just warming my freezing fingers from the fireplace. No one really came to talk, and I didn't mind. Isolation right now seemed nice. I didn't want to dance, drink, or just party.

I really liked this isolation, because I really didn't want to do any of that and I was glad that no one came-

"Hey blondie."

Shit.

I looked up and saw a brown haired boy, with grey eyes like mine. Staring at him strangely, I just looked up and he was staring at me, amused.

"You aren't wearing much...but you look cute," he winked. If he is trying to flirt with me, I am not flattered.

"Oh...uh...thanks?" it came out as a question.

"No problem blondie-"

"Blondie is not my name," I rolled my eyes.

"Attitude," he sat down comfortably, a drink in his hand. "Your name?"

"I don't want to tell you," I stood up. "Now please, leave me alone."

"Then let's have one drink. I brought this for you," he began to whine. I am serious; he is getting on my nerves!

"Really...thank you but no thanks," I replied politely, though every bit of my nerves wanted to kick him. Who knew what he put in those drinks? I already saw that mischievous glint in his eyes, and right then and there I knew that he was going to use something against me right in the minute.

"Come on, take a sip," he started coming towards me, and I suddenly felt like kneeing him. If he ever takes a step-

He took my chin and began to tilt the cup, only for my survival instincts to come in.

I kneed him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" he yelled, and a few people stared. He was still holding the cup though, and I really couldn't understand him. That jerk! He was trying to drug me. I knew it.

Grabbing his cup from his hands, I saw pink liquid.

"Punch, huh?" I growled. "This looks more like drugs. Here. Drink some," I taunted and poured the drink all over his face. People laughed, but I didn't think one bit funny. He was a jerk and I was not standing a chance be drugged. Nor am I ever going to go near this freakn' monster!

Coughing, he made sure that he didn't drink anything. Good. Now he knew his place. I smelled acohol reek from him, and rolled my eyes.

"Idiot," I mumbled, and started to walk off.

I had to search for Calypso. I needed to tell her that I am getting out. This party got into a much more severe level, and I was overwhelmed by how a guy could just lift a girl's chin and make them drink something out of force. I knew he wasn't from our academy (which I was very glad of), but that didn't deny the fact that he is not the only guy who can do that to me. Besides, I felt stupid in my reindeer look. Everyone was dressed like...I don't know...sexy-like, while I was this stupid girl in some reindeer shit.

I scanned the dance room, staring at Calypso who was dancing with Leo. Huh. She didn't even need my help. I felt anger boil, and when she stared at me, she motioned for me to come.

I rolled my eyes, and mouthed that I was leaving.

She looked genuinely upset, and beckoned me to come.

I shook my head, and started heading out for the door. I was done with this shit. If I was going to be used, then I am not going to stay here. I protected myself once, but twice is only going to annoy me. Everyone in here weren't in their sane minds. I should have listened to myself. I was so not used to all of this.

"Hey Annabeth," I turned around and saw Polly. She was holding a guy, kissing him in the cheeks. From the way she smelled, I didn't sense any acohol, so clearly she was sane.

Dang...wait...what?

I stared at her, and she kissed him right at the cheeks. I stared at her crazily, and all she did was just smirk at me.

"Percy?" I tried to remind her, my voice trying to decipher what was happening. I literally gave up Percy for her. I knew she liked him, and I backed away-

"Yeah...about that...I met this cute guy right here," she started to make out and I was disgusted. Nowhere in my life was I ever going to take Polly seriously. I was feeling worse, and I gave up Percy Jackson for her. PERCY. JACKSON. PERCY FREAKN' JACKSON FOR HER. I turned away, and while she was busy kissing this random senior boy (he wasn't in our academy; in fact, most of the people here aren't in my academy), I just walked away. I am done with this shit; I am out of here.

"ANNABETH!" Calypso was running in her high heels, and I crossed my arms looking sheepish in my glowing shirt and headband.

"What?" I spat angrily, and Calypso looked genuinely sad.

"I am really sorry-"

"You don't need my help. Leo and you are already dancing. And that's great! So I think that my job is done. I am leaving," I was walking towards the door but she grabbed my wrists.

"Please...please stay."

"Did you know what shit I just have gone through?" I sputtered angrily. "A guy tried to feed me acohol! You promised that no guy would do that, yet, that happened! He was tilting my chin as if that was a normal thing. He was about to make me drink a drink full of drugs that I didn't even know! And then; I just realized that I lost my crush. To some girl who put her mouth in another guy's mouth. You know; I thought my day could get better! Thought I was loyal! But I am a naïve bitch who needs to clear her mind by getting out of here." I laughed bitterly. Calypso looked tongue-twisted, and I knew from there that I needed to leave. "So please, let me go. I'll go call a taxi; party here. The party is great; I love the cabin and the fireplace. But I don't think I can stay here much longer."

"Please Annabeth, stay here. Please-"

"Calypso-"

"Fine. Let me just show you something. Please?"

She stared at me with desperation in her eyes, and I sighed.

"Fine. But only this time..."

"YES!" Calypso squealed, and started leading me towards the door.

"Gee; thanks for the taxi ride," I sputtered sarcastically. "You know, it can be really cold-"

The wind blew at my face, and I shivered. It was dark, and all I saw was the faint colored lights shining from the window. There were lights, but the trees looked slightly spooky. I shoved those thoughts away, and Calypso led me towards the corner.

"What are you doing?" I spat annoyed. If she is going to push me or something (when we were young, she did this in the night and I cried but everything was fine in our friendship), I was not in the mood.

"Well," she started tickling me and I laughed.

"OMG STOP CALYPSO!" I squealed, laughing hard while walking. My head up, I started laughing hysterically-

And then and there, I crashed into someone.

Looking up, I breathed softly when I saw Percy wearing just a simple black V-neck and black jeans, followed by a blue Santa hat.

I turned around to see Calypso, but she went missing.

SHE WILL PAY FOR THIS!

But part of me felt happy, just a little giddy, when seeing Percy Jackson just stare at me. Closely. As if he was observing my features again. It was like as if he was meeting me for the first time, and wanted to trace the features to remember me, as someone he has met.

"Percy," I mumbled.

"Annabeth," he nodded.

And from then on, while the snow was falling, I knew that we had a lot to discuss.

 **Calypso POV:**

"You're dangling that mistletoe nicely right?" I stepped inside the attic, and Leo nodded. The attic window was open, for us to use the fishing pole to dangle the mistletoe for them to kiss. This was going to be cute.

"Yep," Leo nodded. "Perfect plan right? At least we got them to try to get over each other, and let's see how their emotions just pool out from all that frustration!" he sighed. "Percy is so hard to deal with."

"Don't even start with Annabeth," I joked, crawling towards the window.

"Fishing pole?" I grabbed it and it was heavy. When he opened the door, I was literally about to fall in, but Leo wrapped his whole body on mine, holding the fishing pole with me.

"It's heavy," he whispered. "You should be careful."

I nodded, feeling fast heartbeats in my chest. As he started to guide my fingers towards the rod, we slowly put it down, not to touch their heads.

I hope they realized that a mistletoe was above their heads.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"I think we met up weirdly...ummm...you know...I didn't expect you here," Percy said softly, and something about that kind of hurt me. What if he was expecting another girl here? I just nodded.

"Same," I cleared my throat, and something unexplainable flashed in his eyes.

"Look," Percy said. "You and I coincidentally met here," the words of him liking me rang in my ears, and I suddenly felt immense pain from his words. Everything was for the loyalty of Polly. No one really understood why I did this for Polly. But that was because she was my friend. If I somehow decided to admit feelings for Percy...whoever started their feelings first, it didn't matter. She claimed him first, and I am not going to be that suckish friend.

But I still liked him. I still felt something for him, still had interest in him. But based on how awkward we were getting, I knew that he gave up on me.

He felt awkward, uncomfortable.

That isn't how you feel when you are around a significant other.

"I know. I know it...you know, I should leave," I started to turn around, but Percy grabbed my wrists and pulled me close.

"Annabeth, let's talk. A normal conversation. I know you feel uncomfortable around me. It kills me. I regret even telling you my feelings because-"

And then out of nowhere, a mistletoe jabbed Percy's eye, and he cursed.

"What the heck?" he yelled and we saw a silver mistletoe up, coming from a fishing pole?

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

This whole thing was written as Calypso. I bit my lip, and tried to suppress the smile. Calypso did this?

Ahhh, that sly girl.

Percy stared up at the mistletoe.

Then we heard a voice.

"Just kiss! We're cold and impatient."

"Leo?" Percy yelled and we heard a squeak.

Then nothing happened.

Percy laughed and I did too, the snow was falling and my hands were getting cold. I shivered, and he was seeing me, his eyes intensely staring at me. Sea-green to grey, our eyes locked and all I could ever feel was the emotions that rushed in me. That stare made me shiver, and it wasn't the cold that made me feel that way.

"Snowflakes are pretty," I mumbled, staring at the snow covered ground. He lifted my chin and he smiled, grinning.

"I know that we will never be together. But there is a mistletoe and impatient friends waiting for us to kiss," he whispered, his nose nuzzling mine. I blinked, and something about my feelings triggered.

I cupped my hands on his face, and his eyes widened. I didn't understand why I was making the first move, because this showed that I was liking him too. I was making the first move. I take responsibility for this move, and nothing can change that.

But I decided, I was done fighting.

Fighting my feelings led me to be happy.

I couldn't run away from my feelings.

I was not going to be weak.

I paused, remembering Polly. But what confirmed everything was that she paused, forgetting about Percy. She was in her sane mind, and she kissed another guy.

I was done.

Percy never deserved to ever have a girl to like who would crush his feelings.

I know I cannot do better, because I am insecure and twisted, but if it means to give myself to him...

Let's give it a shot.

I nuzzled my nose from his. His eyes were half open, just staring at me intensely. But I knew that this moment would happen.

I felt the tension build in my stomach, and all I did was whisper, "I'm sorry Percy."

Percy looked at me, and pulled me closer. I then said, "I am done fighting my feelings."

"I agree," Percy whispered, and right then and there, I pulled him into a kiss.

 **Awwwwww...am I a nice writer after all, aren't I guys? Was it worth it to find that she was really infuriating but then finally she realizes her feelings? I made Annabeth a very complex character because looking at her past...let us be real, if you had an aunt who had abused you with words and made you feel as the worst human being, while your brother was like an invisible figure, and you weren't such a noticeable person...how can you put your heart to love someone when all you have ever had was just scraps as a response? I wanted this to be meaningful, and Annabeth making the move for Percy seemed really...I don't know, it made me feel very, very warm inside. I didn't make any transitions from the chapter where he admitted his feelings to the chapter where she admits it because the desperation in both Percy and Annabeth is uncontrollable. I hope this chapter really made you find more emotions than just fluff...and yeah! XD Anyway, here comes the very long, dedications! :D**

* * *

 **Cupcakeheart2005: Oh hahahahahhahaha; the way you described your way of the previous chapter's reaction just made me smile. Thank you so much for making my day! XD Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **tinymushrooms: Wow. I never knew I actually made you cry. *gasp* Wow. *hands you tissues* Hope this chapter made you smile though. :) And please; I am not trying to you know, instigate any bad memories. Please don't think I am trying to instigate any bad memories and all, because I would never do that. I PMed you about it so I hope that you read it and all. *hugs* You are a one strong person Rachel! As for Annabeth, just to kind of clear things up, I want you to know that Annabeth is a very complex character. Furthermore, I feel like her morals, no matter how much she likes someone, would put her feelings aside for another friend. I want you to know that because her loyalty will be portrayed in many ways. :) And also; great! You are a lucky charm; you asked for fluff, and surprisingly, there is! Hahahahahaha *high five* You awesome Rachel! XD** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **SapphireTrafficker: But make sure to realize that Annabeth is loyal. Annabeth's loyalty is what makes her give up for a friend. There is so much in Annabeth, so much levels in her, but one strong trait that is portrayed for the whole chapters I wrote is loyalty. She is loyal, and I feel like...if you looked at it in this perspective...like, if you perhaps had a friend that was once your friend, changed, but liked your crush and said first to you that he/she liked your crush, would you just start dating in front of his/her face? I just want you to think that question so you can understand Annabeth's emotions. XD** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **annabethisg8: First of all, I'll give you credit on the nice analogy! *high five* that was deep, and I also agree that you perfectly executed that nicely! :D And awwww; that is so sweet! Thank you so much for saying that! It really makes me happy when I know that my story can make someone feel so much emotions and just knowing that I executed that well for you to feel that emotional rollercoaster makes me smile. Thank you so much! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **0fictionluver0: Awwww! Thank you so much! You are always so sweet. I really do hope that you like this chapter! Worked hard on it. XD** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **ShootingStarMuffin: Awwww *hands you tissues* I love your review because not only is it sweet, but it is just so sweet! XD Thank you so much! :) And hahahahahahha; I am so glad that you love the characters! Calypso sass hahahahahahahaha XD** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **clo7615: I am just going to mention this, but every review, even in the chapters where it can express negativity, you are so positive. I will admit, I smile a lot. I always feel positivity radiate from you. So remember that that is an awesome trait. If a bad review comes, and I read your review, it really makes me smile. Thank you so much for that, because that really makes me feel so happy. Thank you so much. I mean it; it means the world to me. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **thatinvisiblerose: Really; you are very good at analysis. But before I reply...HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Do you like this birthday gift? I hope you do! I dedicated this to you, because this chapter really makes me smile, and more than that, I put a lot of effort to it. I hope you like it! XD Also...going to your review...you are sincerely the only one that has mentioned about the chapter and how Annabeth sacrificed Polly. That was really...I don't know, I was just so stunned because throughout the review before you, I had received ones that were either thinking that Annabeth was doing the wrong choice, etc. I really smiled in your review, and I feel happy because I thought that I wrote that part and made people misinterpret it, but you proved me wrong. Thank you so much. XD You really made my day, with your review and your b-day itself. Have a wonderful, happy, heartwarming birthday. Best wishes from me. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **theDaughterofPoseidon: Awwwww; thanks! Your review was truly so sweet! I updated, and I hope you like the outcome! XD** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **SUNICORN: I know...but do you like this chapter? Hope so. XD And hahahahahahaha; thanks! :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Feraa: It was pretty bad...I have more prepared *gives you the troubling glint eye* I don't know if it'll ever break your walls, but bro; you strong! Keep on being strong because the things that will happen in the story will soon get REAL. XD** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **percabethfantic: Awww...thanks! I am actually so happy that you liked it; I did too, though Annabeth broke his heart. *cries* But it gets better! XD And thanks; I am glad that I portrayed the emotions perfectly! YASSS! XD** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **LoversReunited: Your reaction seemed so genuine. I wonder what your reaction is now. XD** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **FestusLives: Awwww; you are such a sweet person! Thank you so much! XD I really feel so grateful to have someone who thinks that I can rise high enough to be a writer. That encouragement warms my heart completely. Thank you so much for your support! xD** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **SomeRandomPerson: AWW! Thank you so much! I am glad you like my story! :) Thank you so much for sharing your reaction with me! It truly makes me smile. :)** **Anyway, thank you so much for your support and hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **That is it, my beautiful Nerdie Birdies! Hope you have a wonderful day! Nerdie Birdie out! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! SO! The first thing I want to say is that I've been getting quite a lot of beta-reading requests from a bunch of you lovely Nerdie Birdies, and I just want to say...THANK YOU! That is the first thing that I want to say; thank you so much for considering me as your beta-reader! However, I am not an available beta-reader (I updated my beta profile) at the current moment, however, if you need any advice, you can come and contact me on advices that you need! I am here to support you guys, and help you guys grow as writers! However, I cannot read or edit your work. That is the thing; so I am sorry that I cannot properly beta-read; I am really busy because not only do I promised to update you guys frequently on this story, but I got so much things rolling by and I just have to pre-write chapters, do this, do that, and etc. to the point where I need some time to cool down and rest. And in that resting period, I want to express myself in my life in ways that could you know, make me spend my time efficiently and all. XD Not saying that I don't want to read your story because I don't want to, but I want to spend some time by myself doing the things I love WHILE helping you guys. So if you guys need any help, feel free to review and I'll help you guys! XD If you guys ask a bunch of questions, I'll consider uploading a writer helping guide on Wattpad. XD Who knows? :)**

 **Anyway! No dedications for this chapter...and for a couple of chapters also. It is not because I am ignoring you, not because I don't want to reply, not because I am being lazy, but because I will admit...I am feeling very stressed. And it isn't like this stressed feeling about you guys; it is this stressed feeling of me. I feel very pressured (not from you guys; you guys have NO part on this) to write dedications, and it isn't the fact that I have to write them (because writing back to you guys is amazhang! get it? Like amaZHANG? Okay, here comes my lame side), but it can be very time consuming. I am not saying that I cannot dedicate time to write back to you guys, but dedications (I will admit) takes a lot of time, and if I am going with frequent updates and than that? It takes a lot of time. You guys probably know what I mean if you are writers who dedicate. I don't know if there are other writers who actually do this, but I write moderate dedications. I don't write just a sentence; I write what I feel like to you guys and pour my heart to a dedication. And that takes time, than just writing one sentence. And so going on to that part...that can be time consuming. I can dedicate time for you guys, but guys...there are 24 hours in one day, and I am a one busy Nerdie Birdie to be writing chapters, doing errands, etc. So please understand me for not writing dedications for this chapter as well as the couple of other chapters in the future. I believe in this wonderful team, Nerdie Birdies, to understand me and to continue supporting me and spreading love not only to me but to the other Nerdie Birdies as well! XD**

 **Okay; that was one longggggggg intro. I am sorry; just had to give you guys an update on what I will being doing this this story. Another thing is is that August will not have SUCH frequent updates. I will update frequently, but I won't be updating so fastly anymore. That is, I am really busy now and I just hope you can understand. I'll try to write frequent updates. Okay? But bear with me if I miss the third day and sometimes update five days later or something like that. Nothing intentional; I just got a lot of things going on. XD**

 **Okay! THAT WAS REALLY LONG! SO I'LL STOP TALKING! (hahahahaha) :) :P**

 **Without further ado, let us get onto the chapter! Enjoy! :)**

 **Percy POV:**

Annabeth pulled away, my lips warm and hazy. The outdoor was cold, but my face was warm by her hands cupping my face. Looking at me with those doe, grey eyes, she stared at me and smiled at me. I bit my lip, trying to control my feelings, only to feel the same feeling.

I fell for her, _hard_.

Blushing, she put her hands away from my face. Cold air immediately gushed in, and I shivered. Annabeth bit her lip, smiling softly and staring at me. She looked stupid; in just a glowing shirt and reindeer headband that had tangled Christmas lights. No one would look her anywhere near beautiful, but she had the most beautiful look in my eyes. Stupid in other eyes, beautiful in mine. I smiled softly at her, observing her as she was mumbling to herself softly, staring at the ground. Her hands were shivering, and my eyes adverted there. They looked so cold...

I walked towards her, and grabbed her hands. I realized that we heard no noise, and the mistletoe was gone. We were finally alone, I got the confidence to just hold her hands and warm them up.

Annabeth looked at me, her long, blonde curls placed elegantly on her shoulders. Blowing and warming her hands up with my hands, I kissed her fingertips while she giggled softly. I smiled softly while warming her hands up, just observing her as her lips would part and stare at her hands intertwined with mine.

This really did feel like a dream.

"Annabeth?" her face looked up at me.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice ever so soft.

"Pinch me."

"Huh?" Annabeth started laughing, and I smiled.

"Pinch me."

"You're crazy; if I pinch you, it'll really hurt."

"Nah; pinches don't-OWWWWWWWWWW HOLY GWACAMOLES MOMMA SAVE ME!" I squeaked when Annabeth pinched my arm. I screamed in pain and Annabeth laughed so hard. While I rubbed the pinch wound, she kissed my cheeks on tippy-toes.

And from then on, I knew it wasn't a dream.

I just fuzzed her hair, and grabbed her hands.

"Let's go in. It's going to be cold," I shivered, and she withdrew her hands.

"Percy...let's go in like this," she put her hands in her pockets. Something about that act infuriated me.

"What, are you embarrassed that we're walking in together, holding hands?" my voice came out more defensive than I wanted it to be, and Annabeth put her hands in her face.

"No," she mumbled. "That isn't the case...I kissed you..." she started to blush, and I saw that from her colored head band. "But...so what? Just think about it! I kissed you...told you that I liked you..." she was blushing, starting to mumble and I just leaned on the cabin wall, smirking. She was so cute. "And then like...well...the thing is..." I knew what she wanted to say. What made us? But her mumbling and trying to get the words out was so cute, I just shut my mouth and bit them. "Well, I confessed and you confessed three weeks ago, and I apologized, and then like..." she was being so awkward, and I was immediately thinking that if I asked her as my girlfriend, Annabeth would be the cutest girl ever. "And then like...we kissed...now three times, admitting our feelings this time and like..." she then looked up at me, frantically. I was smiling real bright, and she glared. "Damn it Percy; help me out!"

Annabeth pouted, biting her lip and fumbling her fingers together. I just laughed lightly, and she glared again.

"Percy, can you help me with this-"

"You overthink too much," I leaned away from the wall and walked from her. She stood still, and I saw that her reindeer headband was disorientated. Untangling it from her hair, I straightened her hair and then put the reindeer headband on her. She was glaring at me all the way, and I knew I was annoying her. Knowing Annabeth, I knew that she was angry when she couldn't solve a problem. Like, Leo told me that she blew up on a calculus problem that she just couldn't get the answer to.

"I am not overthinking, I just don't know what we are-"

"We're Percy and Annabeth, the cutest couple on Earth," I smiled, and kissed her lips softly. Annabeth pulled away, her eyes widened and took a huge distance from me.

"Cutest couple?" Annabeth asked, and when I took a step, she yelled, "Stay there! Don't move!"

She looked disorientated, frantic, and once again, she messed up her reindeer headband. I frowned.

"Why?" I smiled and took another step.

"DON'T!" Annabeth yelled. "Don't please."

I stopped on my tracks and Annabeth observed me. After careful "inspection" of seeing me, I breathed in a breath.

"You're boyfriend material," a smile cracked on my lips, and Annabeth grinned. "I trust you. Just don't hurt me."

Her saying those words made me look at her intensely, and realized that she was that same, broken girl. She was that broken girl, same girl who tried to be strong but was really broken down. It was her, and I didn't want to break her in any way.

She was that confident, bold girl in my eyes, but something about her right now (I didn't know if it was the reindeer headband or her shirt) made her seem small, baby like.

Adorable.

But that cuteness didn't last. I stared at her again and that strong girl I stared at suddenly faded into a vulnerable girl. _Don't hurt me._ Her words seemed so cautious, as if letting her in my world was something scary for her.

But knowing that, I nodded.

"Come here," I beckoned her to come, and she walked towards to me. Pulling her into a hug, I knew we were both freezing. Our hands were cold, and at least she had a thick sweater on and boots. I clearly in a V-neck shirt that wasn't the thickest fabric. She instantly gave me warmth, and I whispered, "I won't hurt you."

"You better not," Annabeth said. "Or I'll kick butt."

I smiled at her comment.

This is the main reason why I love her.

"Of course. You can kick butt if I hurt you," I kissed her hair. "Now it's cold. You're my girlfriend. Final. You don't try to flirt with anyone. Understood?"

"Possessive," Annabeth growled. "But I will tell you," a smile plastered on her lips. "Same here."

I smiled really brightly, and she just hugged me again.

"I have a favor," she whispered after a long period of silence.

"Hmmm?" I hummed. She was giving me such warmth, that I couldn't imagine.

"Could we not publicize our relationship? Just not now? I...I just want you to first get forgiveness from Malcolm. And...I want to spend alone time with you. Have moments with you. You know...you're popular and all and...I don't think that if we publicize our relationship, people are going to just leave us be."

"True," I pulled away. "But now...can we kind of discuss this inside the cabin? I'm really cold."

Annabeth nodded.

"Let's go," I breathed, and without holding hands (which killed me), we walked inside the cabin.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"You sly, sly girl," I laughed, and Calypso engulfed me into a hug. Percy split ways with me, because I told him I needed to talk to Calypso. He understood, and I saw him immediately talk with Leo. I smiled, and Calypso started to laugh.

"I am sly alright!" Calypso laughed, and I hugged her again.

"Thank you," I hugged her tightly.

"Dude, it is okay. Besides, I technically hugged Leo."

"Did you guys kiss?" I asked curiously.

"About," she looked a little glum. "He pulled away. We fell and that is why we had to roll the mistletoe up. And he just...we were in this position and he was so close. He stared into my eyes, but then pulled away clearing his throat. It kind of hurt; am I not that desirable?"

"Don't give up," that was all I could say. "You'll get your happily ever after."

"I hope," Calypso smiled slyly. "But back to you...girl...are you guys a..." she winked, and I knew what she meant. I shyly nodded.

"OMG-"

"Sssshhhh," I tried to make her quiet, and finally Calypso quieted down.

"Why not publicize it?" Calypso yelled.

"It's a secret...I want to date him first, without any...drama or whatsoever," she nodded, understanding.

"That's great," Calypso smiled. "Now you can leave with Percy. Leo decided to invite me at his house for a sleepover; so Percy and you got all night to just hang out and chill."

I glared at her, and she winked.

"Bye!" she left without my answer. I groaned, and right then and there did I spot Percy walking towards me.

"Let's go," he grabbed my hands.

"Percy-"

"Right," he let go of my hands, and we walked outside in the cold air again.

"Are we going to ride on your motorcycle?" he nodded, and handed me the helmet, putting it on my head.

"It's cold-"

"You'll do your job warming up me, will you?" Percy smiled at me. "Hug me, and hug me close. The snow can get really slippery. So make sure to not tilt the other way when the motorcycle is going in a certain direction. That will lead us into an accident," Percy instructed, staring deeply at my eyes. "And here," Percy opened the seat, which was mine. Inside was a box? AMAZING! While I was staring at awe, he grabbed his leather jacket and put it on me. Grabbing an oversized mitten, he handed it to me.

"Wear that for warmth. And surprisingly, your face won't get cold if you do this," Percy closed the hood of the helmet, and all I saw was a sunglass-like vision. Smiling at me, he fuzzed my helmet and put his helmet on. He was really going to get a cold by this. He was just wearing a thin-fabric black V-neck and skinny black jeans.

"You're going to be cold," I whispered. "You matter more."

"No, you just have to keep me warm-"

"Wear these gloves at least," I handed him the gloves.

"How about you? Your hands?"

"You don't mind if I put them under your shirt?" I was just plainly asking that, but it came out more wrong than it was unexpected. If he saw my eyes widening under this helmet, I swear, that would be the death of me. I took a step back, wanting the ground to swallow me in. That was not what I was trying to imply; it just dawned to me about body warmth. But that turned out so wrong, more than I expected. Damn it. I was blushing furiously, and Percy laughed, putting the plastic hood of his helmet up.

"Am I hearing a desperate favor from Wise Girl to touch my abs?" Percy winked while wiggling his eyebrows. I glared at him, but I knew he couldn't see that either.

"No, that wasn't my intentions-"

"I know," he smiled. "You aren't that perverted."

I kicked him, and he looked at the skies with a scowl.

"Sorry, just please heal this excruciating pain," Percy groaned, and I started to laugh. This was him. The guy that made me laugh inside. The guy that made me feel weird all over.

This was him, Percy Jackson.

My boyfriend.

It felt so unreal. There were always cliché books where this unpopular girl and a popular, badboy would fall in love. I never believed in that. Not only looking at this all realistically, but in our school, it was usually populars dating populars. Nerds dating nerds. Geeks dating geeks. It was so classical, so rule-set that thinking of something new like this, so cliché and so different, could work and actually happen.

Percy Jackson.

The guy I once hated...

...is now someone that I really like.

While he was scowling at the sky and cursing from how I kicked him, I found myself just staring at him. He finally shivered, and I knew it was getting really cold.

"Percy...let's go," I was really warm, but he was shivering.

"Let's go," he nodded, and with that, we drove away.

And with my heart, I was like a soldier who wanted to protect his country.

I was that soldier who desperately kept Percy warm through freezing hands.

 **Awwww...how do you like the Percabeth couple? You know...I will admit that I wrote really cringe-worthy stories, but at the same time...I am proud of this sotry. I don't know; I just feel very happy when writing this story, and the bullying message is not as portrayed much (it is more of the emotions occurring between Percy and Annabeth), but guys...that would just be BORING! WITH NO MESSAGE! My initial message was to portray bullying as well as love and such complications and realism, so guys...this Percabeth journey is not over! Let's ride together on this rollercoaster as you will be on such a CRAZY ride! XD I cannot wait on what you think on the future chapters, and yeah! Also, I forgot to mention his in the intro Author's Note, but thank you so much for the 321 reviews! You guys are truly amazing! Love you guys, because you are just so hilarious, but also so divergent and unique individuals. It is quite an honor to know that you guys are reading stories from such an ordinary person like me. XD Speaking of the intro Author's Note tho, PLEASE READ THE INTRO AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T! It includes important details on just a few changes. Okay; anyway, adios amigos! XD BYEEEEEEEE! XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey my wonderful Nerdie Birdies! SO! I just first want to say...thank you so much. I hadn't really expected for a lot of you guys to read my intro Author's Notes, because well...none of them really mentioned much. In the previous chapter's note, I explained how I felt a bit stressed out and all. There were just so many supportive Nerdie Birdies that really made my day. Your love and support just really struck a chord on me. I just...I don't know, you guys really put a smile on my faces. _I, however, want to dedicate this chapter to the following people that really mentioned about taking time to write and really supporting me out there and understanding me to the best way that they can: tinymushrooms and CarlyyyB. I am very thankful for all the reviews that all of you wonderful people has sent me, however, these people really warmed my heart from their reviews because well...they wrote how they told me to take my time and all, and just that really made me feel so grateful that they are here to support me though I may not write dedications or not update every day, etc. Thank you so much for your love and support! _ I am not writing dedications (yes, I am still resting and trying to find myself free from stress), but I just want to let you know that I am not ignoring your reviews and all your reviews just sincerely warm my heart and make my day. So thank you so much for that. Team Nerdie Birdies just rocks with their support and enthusiasm! I just loved the previous chapter's reviews; you guys are awesome! YAHOOO! XD**

 **Speaking of all that, I updated again! YIP YIP YAYA! XD *throws hands up the air* I really do hope you like this chapter because...well...I put my all into this chapter and guys...let's just talk about how grateful I am for all your love and support. I also have to mention; the view rates for this story is starting to kick in. For the past thirteen chapters, the view rates were really small. It wasn't something that I was angry about, but I accepted the fact that my story's view rates weren't going to be as high. But now; it is all starting to kick in and I am just so baffled and surprised. You guys literally are the best, to the new people reading my story as well as the supporters that has read my story since the beginning. Thank you so much, YOU LOVELY NERDIE BIRDIES! XD**

 **Okay so yeah! XD ANYWAY; CARLYYYB AND TINYMUSHROOMS! IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE SEE WHAT I WROTE ABOVE AT THE BEGINNING! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU, YOU BEAUTIFUL NERDIE BIRDIE! XD**

 **Alrightie! I wrote all that I can write!**

 **Without further ado, let us get onto this story. Enjoy. :)**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Percy?"

It was late in the night, and we haven't really talked for a few days after the party. Well...it was Winter Break. I didn't even have his phone number; I didn't know what to do. Did I have to go to his house? Heck; I didn't even know where he lived! He never came, so I just thought he just wanted to rest. Besides; when he dropped me off, he was really cold and he told me that he thinks he had a fever. I didn't know what to do also at that time, because I was shy to help him. I was so dumbfounded and clueless on how to be a girlfriend, that for the few days, I just diligently worked and thought that Percy and I'd meet once Winter Break ended and school started while a new semester rolled by.

So seeing him right now, with a duffel bag on his hands and simply wearing a white V-neck (that hugged his muscles) and comfy, plaid pajama pants, I was... _shocked_.

I was pretty much all alone, since Calypso was in a road trip with her family, while Malcolm...well...he was already gone a month away from here with Patrick.

"What are you doing here? With a duffel bag?" I crossed my arms, and he smiled. Something about that smile made me immediately melt, but still keep my guard.

"Well," he pushed past me. I knew that he does that a lot, so I just simply closed the door and followed him. "You see, I wanted to hang out with my girlfriend this week. It is Winter Break, and I plan on spoiling you," he put his duffel bag down on the couch. "You know, you deserve to be treated as Queen. So I want to prove to you that I can treat you as a Queen."

"You don't need to-"

"I've asked my mom for advice," Percy was blushing, but he was staring at me with strength. "Advice about how to deal with you. She told me you're different. I agreed," I blushed when he said that. "And...going on to you being different...I don't know so much about you. I don't know exactly what you want. So my mom told me to experiment things with you. You are a complicated girl, and I want to see what my Wise Girl wants. And...also...my mom told me something that I began realizing. You're still very tense; damn it, like now," he held my shoulders, massaging them. "Damn it; see? I can now see it. You're tense around me. Because you're not used to opening yourself to me. You've never tried having a relationship before. You're tensed up, and I need that tensed up feeling to go away from you. And it isn't your duty; it is my duty to help you."

The way he was massaging my shoulders eased me a bit. Was he right? I found myself really tensing up, and he was continually massaging my arms to soothe me down. I didn't realize how sweet he was being after a few minutes, where I was regaining my thoughts and zoning and focusing on Percy only. And there he was, staring at my tensed up muscles that hurt from studying hard with the textbooks and...well...also being around him...or thinking of him...or dreaming of him...

 _You're such a helpless romantic._

Shut up.

"Thanks," I pushed away. "So...about that duffel bag-"

"Yeah. It's such a late notice, but can I stay here? Want to celebrate Christmas with you. You know; I think I saw enough of your world. Your past, your pain. But I want to know more. Because you have much more dimensions in you, and that is left unexplored. I want to know about you. The habits you do. I want to know more about you."

My eyes widened, and his did too.

"Shit, Annabeth, I don't want to come out strong like I am now," he was pacing around the room. "I am not trying to come out overwhelming...or stalker-like, I just want to-"

"You think too much," I kissed his cheeks, and his eyes widened. "What? I can't kiss my boyfriend?"

Those words scared me.

Boyfriend.

Even if it was just a few days, I was still so overwhelmed.

"No, you can," he smiled, but he didn't kiss me. He just held me close, and when our foreheads touched, he smiled at me. Breathing heavily, he pulled away and began pacing around the room again.

"Would you let me stay in your house for this winter break? I'd love to hang out with you. Heard that Patrick and Malcolm are staying until Winter Break happens. I am kinda glad actually," he smiled. I smiled back. "So yeah. I know I pretty much barged in here rudely, but I'd like to spend Christmas with you-wait shit, do you have plans?" Percy was looking at me, deep in the eyes.

"Percy, let me make you some cup of coffee," I sighed. "Sit."

"Answer that first," he followed me, and as I started to brew the coffee, he turned me around and I sighed. He was really just so handsome, and...

 _He is your boyfriend._

I couldn't believe it again. Yet again, I was overwhelmed. I was subconsciously thinking that, not realizing that in real life, I was tensed up. Nervous. This was my first real relationship, and letting people see more than just a strong, fierce girl is so hard to just open up to. I didn't know what journey Percy and I will embark, but all I knew was to just concentrate on my feelings for him. It was overwhelming, but he was worth the fight.

He taught me so.

"You can stay," I laughed when he started to tickle my hips by slightly touching them. He laughed too and pulled away, his face strained.

"Yeah...anyway," he started pacing again. This was so unlike him. I was kind of used to the confident, rough Percy. Not this...nervous-like, hot mess that was making me also nervous as well. "Do I use Malcolm's room?"

"Of course," I smiled. "And here is the tea," I smiled. "I'll put your duffel bag in his room. Calypso might have not cleaned the bed sheets," I rolled my eyes playfully. "Obviously; I think she didn't clean at all. So I'll pretty much see what I can do. Sounds fine to you?"

"Of course," Percy smiled, sipping on his coffee. I smiled back.

"Can you make some coffee for me?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course," he smiled back. Something flashed in his eyes, something in the lines of feeling unconfident of something, but I brushed it away. This relationship is definitely off to a really...awkward start, and I just knew that it would take time for us to get back comfortable. Joke around. Be chill around things.

Grabbing his duffel bag, I walked inside his room to place it in. Quickly cleaning and tidying up the room, I found my back hurting. I did have a tendency of shriveling up at night when sleeping, because laying flat on the mattress can hurt. It was a bit hard, and it wasn't that comfy either. And since the window was in my room, this apartment area didn't even bother to mend cracks. In fact, I've been dealing with this for two years, and I still cannot get used to the coldness and my posture.

I was one weirdo.

Stretching, I walked out of Malcolm's room only to see Percy staring angrily at the coffee brewer.

I was really confused.

"Percy?" I asked and he turned around, and began smiling.

"Yeah?" he said, but his voice was wavering. I leaned over and saw that the coffee wasn't even made yet.

"You didn't make my coffee?" I teased, and he gave me a confused stare.

"Don't push it," he bit his lip.

"Why didn't you?" I walked over and started the coffee brewer. Lifting myself up, I sat on the countertop and stared at him, amusingly.

"I..." he turned away, his face looking aggravated and embarrassed.

"You...?" I asked and he sighed.

"I didn't know what button to press," he bit his lip. "I don't know how to make coffee...or tea! I don't know how to cook, I don't know how to bake, I don't know how to do freakn' anything house-like or chore-like!" Percy was yelling now, and I had to calm him down by fuzzing his hair.

"You know," I put my thumb on his bottom lip and pulled it away from his teeth. "You know that this is fairly easy to function? It literally says here," I pointed to the coffee brewer. "Brew."

He groaned.

"I was so confused. I don't know!" he laughed, irritated.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," I fuzzed his hair. "It was so obvious!"

Percy sighed and leaned against me.

"I don't like this new nickname," he whispered, his face buried in the crook of my neck. My breaths began to quicken and I looked at the refrigerator to try to pull my mind together. "But if it means I'm your Seaweed Brain, then I love it."

His voice was so low, filled with a flirtatious element with his words and voice. I felt his lips on my neck, and I sighed. This felt so weird, so indescribable, but I liked it. I liked that his lips were pressed softly on the crook of my neck. I liked the way he was humming, and I loved the way his exhales of breath would gently hit my skin. I loved the feeling of him here, and though he reeked of caffeine...I liked it.

I sighed, and he kept holding me. I never knew I could hug and start looking at Percy differently. It was still so hard, to just stare at him as my boyfriend...because it was so shocking. Who knew that Percy Jackson could notice a person like me? A girl younger than him? Who imagined that this boy that I hated so much is now...mine?

"Are you tired?" he rubbed my waist, and looked up at me. I scanned his sea-green eyes, and smiled. He smiled back, and yawning, I nodded.

"I am tired, but why don't you hang out in my room with coffee? Did you bring your laptop?" I asked and he nodded.

"Want to watch something-"

"No, I was thinking more like a calculus homework time," I laughed, and Percy froze.

"You are not going to spend time with me by doing calculus homework, are you?" and I laughed at his reaction.

"This is why me being your girlfriend can be regretful," I winked, and he sighed.

"I don't like the idea of calculus homework, but you being here sure does make me smile. You know...I don't regret it at all, even if my girlfriend loves to spend time on homework and burying her head on books than play video games or watch funny cat videos."

I rolled my eyes playfully, and plopped down. Grabbing my coffee, Percy affectionately kissed my cheeks and I started to walk in my room.

Percy cautiously followed me behind, and when he entered, he closed the door.

"Percy; the laptop."

"Are we seriously going to do calculus homework?"

"No silly; we're going to type an essay."

"HEH?!" Percy choked on his coffee. Placing it down on my desk, it took a few minutes to calm this freak down from choking and actually making his face turn like a freakn' tomato.

"I was joking Percy," I laughed. "Now please, get your laptop so we can watch those cat videos you were talking about."

Percy smiled, and ran to get his laptop.

 _That Seaweed Brain_ , I thought while laying on the bed.

It felt so unreal. I couldn't imagine this guy being my boyfriend. My freakn' boyfriend. What would Dad think? Would he beat the crap out of Percy and made sure to not hurt me? And how about Mom? Would she give me advice? I didn't know at all. I just wished my parents would be there to advise me. Malcolm was really my only hope, but he walks away from me like I am some deadly disease. I knew he wouldn't like the fact that I am dating the bully of his.

 _Percy._

The bully of Malcolm.

More than how I viewed Percy, a new worry became clear to my eyes. The anxiousness was partly Malcolm. Malcolm would hate me, despise me-

He already despises you Annabeth.

I closed my eyes. Percy is someone who I like. He is a guy in which gives me peace. If Malcolm is going to oppose, than I don't know what to do. I felt stressed out because of Percy not being with me, I felt heartbroken about the fact that he was forbidden, and now...I am entering a world where I am touching a forbidden fruit.

If it just means one wish that I wanted, all I wanted was just for Percy to love me and to be my side.

Because right now, it was a scary battle between myself.

You know...revealing every part of you to a person.

Because when I did to others...they abused that trust.

I would never live up to it if Percy hurt me.

So that was my wish.

I just needed this forbidden fruit to last.

 **Percy POV:**

"Omg; look at that!" Annabeth was laughing. It was midnight, and we were laughing over freakn' cat videos. We first were watching videos on Annabeth's room, but her room soon got cold so we went to Malcolm's room. And something that made me feel so uncomfortable was that while Annabeth was giggling on the cat videos, I was getting angry.

Malcolm's room was heated nicely.

Annabeth's heater was broken.

Malcolm's room had comforters and thick blankets for the winter.

Annabeth's were cheap blankets, that was more quilt like and wasn't the best quality.

Malcolm's room was larger.

Annabeth's room is much smaller.

Malcolm has a radio.

Annabeth has no radio.

I noticed so many things, that while Annabeth was giggling and smiling at the cat videos, I couldn't find myself to laugh. I saw a cat try to jump to the other side but fell, and Annabeth burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh," Annabeth was panting. "So freakn' hilarious."

While Annabeth clicked onto another cat video, I just played with her hair. I wasn't laughing like I was in Annabeth's room; I was really upset. Was this how Annabeth lived? She freakn' went to work (though tomorrow is a weekend...wait, does she go to work in the weekends?), and looked limp and all. Her back would shrivel up, so when I was next to her, I made sure that her posture was straight while watching the videos. Annabeth cracked up again, and when she looked up at me, I gave her a smile. Smiling back, she then clicked replay on the video and laughed harder.

And all I can do is just feel worse about this whole situation.

Why is Annabeth even living this lifestyle? I get that she cares for her brother but this? She's living in hell. She works so hard while her brother (does he even work?) is living such a luxurious life. What did Annabeth ever do to deserve such treatment?

And her aunt...damn it, that aunt of hers...

I didn't understand so much of her past. I wanted to know more, in fact, I was craving for more. Because her past is part of her world. In fact, it is such a huge part of her world, that I know to respect and to love her for. I needed to know, because her aunt...her brother...her parents...just everything...it was her that went through pain, and if I can send at least happy vibes to her...that is really all I wanted for her. To be happy-

"Percy?" Annabeth was shaking me. When I stared at her, she looked annoyed. I had a really bad feeling that she called my name more than two times.

"Sorry, yeah?" I asked her and smiled back. She closed the laptop, and with her beautiful grey eyes, Annabeth turned to me and looked at me closely.

"You don't look okay," she yawned. "You alright?"

"Of course," I smiled. When I stared at her, she was just so different. She wasn't those girls that I dated; she was much more...different. Like, all my past girlfriends wouldn't even know if I was feeling okay or not. But this particular girl was already realizing that, even with a smile plastered on my face.

"You aren't," she sighed and put the laptop on Malcolm's bedside table. "What's wrong?"

"Seriously, there is nothing wrong," I sighed, and pulled her close to me. "You know..." I changed the subject so she wouldn't be in a bad mood and all. "I am going to treat you like this freakn spoiled Queen. You're going to complain to the point where you want to break up with me."

"I don't want-"

"My love?" I finished, and her eyes widened. Her mouth parted, and Annabeth stared at me with such innocence. Shock was written all over her face, and all I saw from her was this beautiful...extremely amazing...innocent...girl rather than this bold girl I saw from her.

But it was okay; this side of her that I saw only made me fall for her harder.

"Well...then..." she bit her lip. Damn it; she really was going to be the death of me. "Spoil me."

I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"More cat videos?" I asked and Annabeth looked excited.

"Yes!" Annabeth laughed and pushing away the thoughts of Annabeth being treated differently in the house she pays for, I watched cat videos with Annabeth happily.

 **Awww...how did you like this chapter? I really enjoyed writing it; also, how did you think about Annabeth's approach? Did I make it realistic enough? Something tells me that I didn't write Annabeth's part as awesome as I wanted it to be. Eh. Still going to publish it. I just wonder though; did I write it realistically? I want to give that feeling that Annabeth doesn't doubt Percy, but is overwhelmed about the whole dating thing. XD Her first boyfriend is Percy Jackson so... ;) Also, don't you just love Percy? Like seriously; look at how much he cares for Annabeth! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD Anyway, thank you so much for your love support, hope you have a wonderful day, and guys...thank you so much for also the 337 reviews. You guys warm my heart completely. XD thank you! XD And last but not least...please send some love to this writer (aka me) by reviewing and telling me if you like it or your reactions or just anything. I would love to hear your response! XD Okie dokie; anyway, I am done talking. I dedicated this chapter to two people so that is above. Tinymushrooms and CarlyyyB; please go check your dedication above! And yeah; love you guys and I'll see you on the next update! BYEEEEE! XD**


End file.
